A Mousie Love Tale
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: From the time they were babies, Mickey and Minnie have been side by side. But they were seperated, only to be reunited three years later. At the same time that they're catching up, they work to together to solve a string of robberies.
1. Prologue: In the beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it.

Author's note: Hi there, and welcome to my 21st fic. (19 Disney stories and 2 Kingdom Hearts stories) This story is about Mickey and Minnie. Check my profile for my thoughts of ages. This is a little story I was inspired to write about how Mickey and Minnie met. Now officially they met in Steamboat Willie (1928), but this is a fictional story. Fanfic, duh. :) This is just a little thought about how they met. The setting is present time, 2009. There are also things pertaining to the Disney legacy throughout the fic, so be sure to look for them. ;D I hope you enjoy it. No flames or criticism.

Also, I want to thank Miss Minnie Mouse for the inspiration for this fic. Thank you very much. :)

Squad Unit 19.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A MOUSIE LOVE TALE

A small cry erupted from inside of room 1928 at the Walter D. Memorial hospital on the morning of November 18th. It was a crisp morning, with the chilly nip in the air outside. The mother of the child hugged her little one close to her chest, while the father stood at the beside. The mouse couple looked fondly at the little bundle of joy laying snuggled in the soft, blue blanket they had him wrapped in. The mother stroked the little ones little, round ears as she hummed softly to him. His name...

Mickey Mortimer Mouse.

He was a little mouse with black skin, black ears, a peach face, dark chocolate brown hair and eyes, a little black nose, and a little black wiry tail.

Then, as if it was destiny, the next year, in November at the same hospital and in the same room, another little life was brought into the world. Mickey's parents and this newborns parent's were good friends, and came to see the newborn child. Mickey was barely a year old, as his mother cradled him in her arms. Mickey looked down at the little bundle wrapped in the pink blanket in her mother's arms. The eyes of the two babies met, and one could say that destiny had sealed itself right there. Both babies cooed at each other. Her name...

Minnie Minerva Mouse.

Like Mickey, she was a little mouse, just a little smaller than him, with black skin, black ears, a peach face, dark chocolate brown eyes and hair, a little black nose and a little black wiry tail.

As the years past and Mickey and Minnie grew, they were inseparable. They did everything together: They played together, ate together, and even napped together. The friendship that they shared was like no other. It's bonds were bound together by a strength stronger than steel. Their parents could see how close the little mice were right from the start. It sometimes even amazed them how close they were. If one was upset and crying, the one thing could always calm them down was to put them together. If you took one away from the other, they would cry and wail until they were together again.

As their intelligence grew and they continued to learn, the more they found out about the world around them and about each other. Sometimes their parents would place them down for a nap, come back a moment later to check, and Minnie would be curled up next to Mickey and vice versa. It was clear, these two little hearts would always be together and share the same rhythm. The little mice would crawl around together, laugh together, play together, do everything together.

As Minnie's parents started helping her learn to talk, her very first word was "Mickey". Mickey's very first word spoken was "Minnie". The mice helped each other to learn as they got older, and even when they started kindergarten. By now, the little mice were very close. They spent more time with each other than they did with other kids. And, once in a blue moon, if they were with somebody else, all they could think of was each other. They would share their toys, their lunches, along with may other things. When they'd play with blocks, they'd spell out I LIKE YOU. In preschool, things were no different. They ate, napped, and played together. Some of the other kids would make jokes about them loving each other, since they spent so much time together and did everything together, even held hands when they would walk. But the mice ignored them. And sometimes, if they wanted the kids to shut up, they would just smile and say, "Thanks." They knew they had a special connection, and they were proud of it and thankful for it. They made each other a promise that they would always be together. And that was a promise that each would keep throughout their lives.

In Arts and Crafts, Mickey and Minnie would always sit together. They loved to draw and paint, and sometimes they'd draw or paint each other. One day, during Arts and Crafts, Minnie ran out of paint and went to get some more. A mean kid tripped her when she walked past back to the table where she and Mickey were sitting, causing her to fall and get the paint on her. She started crying and instantly Mickey got up and went over to her. They hated seeing each other cry, and they always did their best to make one another feel better. And it never failed. Mickey started telling her that it would be okay and they'd clean her up. When Minnie looked up to him and wiped her eyes, she smiled almost instantly. Just knowing Mickey was near and seeing his smile never failed to lift her spirits. He got a cloth and started to wipe some of the paint off her cheek and she smiled warmly at his action and thanked him.

He also started to say something about her being a different color, and that made her giggle. When she gently touched her finger to his nose and got paint on it, both began to laugh. They always made each other feel better. They smiled and laughed at the scenario. The teacher came over and told Minnie that they would take her to the bathroom to get cleaned up. She hugged Mickey tight and asked if he could come to. The teacher smiled and agreed. When they got to the bathroom, the teacher informed Mickey that he would have to wait outside. Minnie and Mickey hugged each other tight, not wanting to be apart. The teacher smiled and assured Mickey that she would take care of the little girl mouse. Reluctantly, Minnie went with the teacher and got the paint off her dress, hair bow, gloves and shoes. When the teacher exited the bathroom, Minnie outstretched her arms to Mickey as soon as she saw him, and smiled brightly. Mickey did the same. The little one struggled in the teacher's arms and as soon as she set the little girl down, she jumped into the arms of the male mouse and hugged him as he hugged her.

The teacher smiled warmly at the display, seeing these two young, innocent hearts hold each other. It wasn't that often that she saw two friends with a bond as strong as theirs. She could tell that this was truly a special one. One day, Mickey and Minnie were playing on the swing set outside and Mickey fell and scraped his knee. Minnie was at his side in an instant and immediately started trying to make him feel better. She raised a hand and began to rub one of his ears as she held her other hand over the scratch. She started telling him that it would be okay and she'd fix him up. He smiled almost immediately. Having her there and seeing her sweet smile always made him feel better. She kissed his boo-boo and got a bandage out of a her backpack and put it over his cut. He smiled and and thanked her, and she gave him a playful kiss on his nose, making both chuckle. After that, she took his hand and helped him up, then they started playing together again.

They would also have sleepovers together, just the two of them. They'd eat popcorn, tell stories, watch a movie, play a game, and stay up. Usually, when they went to sleep, Minnie would always curl up next to Mickey. He brought her a sense of safety and security that she didn't feel anywhere else, with anything else. If she was upset or frightened, she would huddle against him. He just had the effect on her that no matter how bad she felt, he always made her feel better.

When they got older, they attended school together, and much their delight, went to the same classes together. Most of the time they sat side-by-side one another. They passed each other notes sometimes in class without the teacher knowing. Mickey would flip a note onto Minnie's desk, and she'd smile at him, open it and read it. Minnie would also flip a note onto Mickey's desk, and he'd smile at her, open it and read it. Over time, they became quite skilled at fliking notes onto each others desk. Sometimes they'd ask each other questions about homework, sometimes they'd share they knowledge about a topic, and other times they'd pass each other notes for fun. Mickey and Minnie were still inseparable when they moved on to Walter D. Junior High. They also began to date, much to their delight. They didn't tell their parents about them going out for fear that they wouldn't approve. Minnie also thought it was romantic for them to date in secrecy. They continued to hang out together and pass each other notes in class. Of the notes they wrote, were also love notes to each other.

Early on, Minnie realized that what she felt for Mickey was more than just friendship. She realized that she had a huge crush on him. Mickey had also discovered that he had a huge crush on Minnie, and both started to see each other in a new light. To Mickey, Minnie became prettier, cuter and much more. To Minnie, Mickey became handsomer, cuter and much more. Nothing changed between them. Rather, things got so much better as their romance continued to blossom. They gave each other notes that read "Love you", "You're swell!" and "You're a swell pal!". They'd also leave little notes in each others locker.

When Valentine's Day would come around, Mickey would find numerous cards in his locker all from Minnie. Some read "I love you!", "You're wonderful, Mickey!", "You're a swell friend!" and "Be mine". Minnie was very creative, as there were cards that had hearts drawn on them with glitter outlining them, and some had lace glued around the edges. Minnie would also find numerous cards in her locker all from Mickey. "I love you!", "You're a swell Pal!", "You're great, Minnie!" and "Be my Valentine," were among the cards that he sent her. They loved and kept every card they sent one another. They would also give each other cards in person. Class projects were always a treat because they did them together. When the teacher would tell the class to pick their partners, Mickey and Minnie would always pick each other.

Both grew up and lived on a farm that was just down a little dirt road from one another. The mice would play together on each others farms. They would ride horses, play in the hay, go swimming in the pond, and they'd jump out of the hayloft into the hay.

The mice would show up at each others house for all the holidays. They'd go Trick-or-Treating together on Halloween, eat dinner together on Thanksgiving, and open their gifts together on Christmas. If one was sick, the other would always call and/or go over to check on the other. If one was sick and couldn't go to school, the other would often play sick too so they go over to see the other. Neither liked going to school without the other. They worked this plan out together and made sure not to over do it so their parents wouldn't catch on to it. They would also study together. When they had homework to do, they would go over to each others house and study together. Naturally, the girl mouse's father kept a watchful eye on his daughter. Though he liked Mickey, he still wasn't too thrilled about him and his little girl being alone in her bedroom.

As Mickey and Minnie advanced, they began high school together. They knew now that they loved each other deeply and truly. Besides being boyfriend and girlfriend, they were also best friends. They would tell each other secrets they never told anyone else. They hung out together, played together, studied together, even got in trouble together. If one was late for whatever reason, the other would do something to get in trouble just so the other wouldn't be by themselves in detention. Though most of the time they went to school together and came home together. When they attended the sexual education class, it was... something... Both left class with a blush and when they looked at each other, they blushed worse. It changed nothing between them, but it certainly made each other aware of the differences between them. It was around that time that both mice started having dreams of each other. Dreams of them doing "things" with each other... They didn't tell each other about these dreams because they both felt too embarrassed to mention it. But they each started writing down every detail about them so they would always remember them. And should they get married as references... But they still remained just as close as they always were.

When Mickey got his driver's license, Minnie went with him to provide support and encouragement. He passed, and took her out to dinner to celebrate. By now they decided to tell their parents that they were dating, mostly so that Mickey's parents would let him borrow the car so they could go out. But they didn't tell them how long they had been dating. They decided to keep that secret to themselves. When Minnie celebrated her sweet sixteen, Mickey was her special guest. Later, when Minnie went to get her driver's license, Mickey went with her to provide encouragement and support. She too passed, and took him out to dinner to celebrate. Mickey and Minnie continued to help one another through high school. They'd help each other stay on the right track and steer each other away from bad influences.

The young mice' romance had bloomed into much more over their growing years. Though it was strong before, it became an unbreakable bond that could never be broken or weathered. Some of the kids were even envious of the relationship the mouse couple shared. Throughout high school there were some guys that would try to steal Minnie's attention, but every effort was fruitless, as she never even looked at them. Some girls would also try to get Mickey's attention, but their efforts too were in vain, as they never got it. The mice remained true only to each other. There was nobody like each other in their eyes. The first time they kissed it was a magical moment for both young hearts. Neither had felt anything as powerful, or tasted anything as sweet. It quickly became something they often indulged in. Mickey would carry Minnie's books for her, they'd share their lunch, help each other out with homework, do everything together. Mickey ended up trying out for the high school football team and got on. His speed and agility had a major advantage. Naturally, Minnie was supporting him 100%. Minnie tried out for the cheer squad and got on. Her athletic skill and flexibility were a major advantage. During the games, Mickey would catch the ball and race down the field while Minnie would cheer him on the whole time. She never rooted for anyone else. Only Mickey. He was the star to her.

Mickey would take some bangs and bruises during some of the games, and Minnie would worry, but she always helped him to recover. Whether their team won or lost, Minnie would always congratulate Mickey with a warm hug and she would shower his face with kisses. If he was limping after a game, she would help him walk. If he had a cut, she would kiss it and place a cloth over it. If he had a sore muscle, she would get him an ice pack. They were always there for one another, night or day, sunny or hail, they were there. Heck, even the mail wasn't even like them. When Minnie learned a new cheer technique, Mickey was the first person she wanted to show. And when Mickey would learn a new football technique, Minnie would be the first person he showed. Minnie would often go to bed at night wearing one of Mickey's football jerseys he gave her as a night shirt. Often, when it was a clear night, they would sneak out and curl up together in the hay in one or the others barn and look up at the stars together.

They both got a job at the same place working together. They got a job in town at their favorite mall; Minnie worked in the clothing department organizing the clothes, and Mickey got a job at the food court helping to prepare the food right next to the clothing store. During their lunch breaks, they always ate together. Mickey got a discount on their food and Minnie got a discount on their clothes. And sometimes when one of them wasn't busy, they would stroll over to the other store to see the other. When there was a school dance, Mickey would always ask Minnie and she would always happily accept. When the school would have a Sadie Hawkins dance, Minnie would always ask Mickey, and he would happily oblige. Mickey and Minnie also went to the prom together. And it was a magical night. They danced evey dance together. Mickey became Homecoming King and Minnie was Homecoming Queen. They voted for each other naturally.

Of course they had their little spats every once in while, but it was hardly ever, and they were never big arguments. Neither ever thought about calling it quits. Minnie loved Mickey way too much to let him go, and Mickey loved Minnie way too much to let her go. If, and when, they ever did have a little tiff, they always made up, and it never affected their relationship. If anything, it strengthened it. The longest arguments they ever had only lasted a whole night, and they would each lie awake feeling guilty and bad about it. They hated getting upset at one another. They always felt bad and guilty over it until they made up. When they would see each other the next day, they would always apologize and make up.

Early on, Minnie found a deep sense of comfort in Mickey that she couldn't find in anyone or anything else. When he held her in his arms, she felt safe, loved and comfy. There was a sense of peace and comfort in his arms that made her feel at peace, and seemed to make any problem she had not matter. In truth, he was a drug, and she was addicted him. She was hooked on him. He made her feel like no one else could. They never did anything intimate together. Not that neither didn't think about it... But neither were the type to do anything until they each had a gold band on their fingers. Their relationship was completely innocent.

A month had passed since the prom, and Mickey and Minnie were still extremely close to each other. Then one day after work, Minnie's parents informed her that they were going to move because her dad had been offered a transfer at his job that paid just slightly better salary. And if that weren't bad enough, they were going to put her in an all girls school! And what made it worse was that the move would take them into the next state, a two and a half hour drive from where Mickey was. Poor little Minnie was heartbroken. She had spent all of her life with the one guy whom she loved with all her heart and soul, whom she had done so much with, whom she promised that she would always be with. Now she had to leave him behind? They wouldn't even be able to graduate together... She would spend the remainder of her time in school away from Mickey.

She broke down into sobs and ran to the one place she could find comfort - Mickey. When she arrived she threw herself into the arms of her shocked and worried boyfriend, and began crying her heart out, while he began trying to comfort her. Her sobs wracked her delicate frame as she cried into his chest. When she composed herself enough, she broke the horrible news to her lover, and he too was shocked and hurt. Both young lovers cried on each other for a while, trying to comfort one another. She asked her parents everything, trying to make them reconsider, but it was useless. She even begged them to let her stay, but her father wouldn't hear of it. He liked Mickey. But he wasn't about to let his little girl stay behind with a boy.

It had turned into a tale of Romeo and Juliet, with Mickey being Romeo and Minnie as Juliet. That same night, Minnie spent the night at Mickey's. If she had to move, she wanted to spend as much time with him as she could. They had a sleepover like they had done may times before. They watched their favorite movie, ate popcorn and worked some crossword puzzles together. They ended up drifting off to sleep in the living room floor, snuggled against one another. The move would take place within the same week, so Minnie and Mickey tried to spend every moment together that they could. A few of those nights that week, Mickey would sneak over to Minnie's and she would meet him at her window. She'd crawl out, down to him and they'd sneak over to his barn and lay in the hay curled up together talking and looking up at the stars. One of those nights, they laid there until early that next morning before they snuck back into their houses before their parents found out. Two of those nights, Minnie drifted off to sleep cuddled next to Mickey, and he dozed off shortly after. Both awoke early the next morning and each snuck back home before their parents found out.

The day of the move was a day that would torture Minnie and Mickey's hearts. Mickey was there to see her off. He felt the hot tears threatening to fall, but he tried to keep himself together. Mainly for the sake of his companion, for he knew how hard she was taking it. When Minnie's parents were ready to leave, she faced Mickey - her lover, soul mate, boyfriend and best friend. She tried to hold back the hot tears that were brimming in her eyes but as she looked into those wonderful brown eyes of his she come to love from the moment she saw them, she lost it. She flung herself onto him, throwing her arms around him and holding him tightly, never wanting to be away from him - from the only real comfort she ever knew. She bawled on his chest, hugging him for dear life, as if she was pulled away from him, her heart would shatter. Though she didn't think there were very many pieces left.

Mickey hugged and consoled her, rubbing her back, stroking her hair, and whispering to her. After a few minutes, Minnie's father hollered from the car and told her to come on. She pulled back slightly, and took one last look into the dark chocolate eyes and at the face of the guy she adored so much. He smiled at her with as much courage as he could muster, and she smiled weakly back. They reassured one another that they would always keep in touch by writing each other. They leaned close and pressed their lips together once last time as they gave each other one last tight hug. They kissed each other passionately, so that each would always remember. After about five seconds, they pulled back, and gazed into each others chocolate brown eyes for one final time as they each uttered the same three words...

"I love you."

As Minnie stepped away from him, her hand stayed in his until her fingers slipped off the tips of his own. She could feel her heart breaking in her chest as she walked to the car. She would've given anything and everything to stay home - to stay with Mickey. She kept her gaze on him as she walked to her parent's car, tears streaking down her cheeks. She got inside and closed the door. She didn't even notice that her dad had started the car and put it in drive until they started to move. Her sad brown eyes stayed fixated on the boy who was her friend, love, and soul mate as they began to drive away. She waved out the window to him and he waved back. They each whispered to one another...

"I love you, Mickey. I always will. And I'll never forget you. I'll come back to you someday. I promise."

"I love you, Minnie. I always will. And I'll never forget you. I'll find you again someday. I promise."

As the car carried the two mice further and further from each other, they waved to one another until they could no longer see each other. Mickey sunk his head low as he sniffed, wiped his eyes, and turned as he began walking back down the dirt road. Minnie sunk down low in the back seat as she hung her head low, sniffed and wiped her eyes. Both mice made a silent vow to be together again someday. Neither mouse's heart ever felt the same after that. It always felt like a piece of them were missing. And each knew why. When Minnie, her parent's and her sister moved into the next state, they showed her the school she would be attending.

A chill ran up her spine at the sight of it. Sure it was rather large and may look nice, but without Mickey there next to her, nothing felt the same. Not her heart, not her soul, not her life, nothing. That same night, a storm had hit. Thunder raged outside and bright flashes of light pierced the darkness. Minnie huddled under the covers of her bed, scared and crying. Sometimes, if there was a bad storm and she and Mickey were together, she would huddle against him and feel safe. But without him, she felt alone and scared.

The first day of school, Minnie didn't want to get out of bed. She pulled the covers back over herself, trying to avoid the whole day. But when her sister came in and yanked the cover off her, she knew there was no getting out of it. After putting on the clothes she was supposed to wear she checked her appearance in the mirror. She didn't mind the clothes, she actually thought they were cute and comfy. But she had a thing about always showing Mickey her new clothes. But he was a whole two and a half hour drive away. And she couldn't call him because it wouldn't look good on the phone bill. So writing was the only option she had. When her mom drove her to the school, her stomach was queasy the whole time. When she attended her first class, she could already tell that some of the other girls were stuck up snobs. In her other school, Minnie didn't care what the other girls did, and she never felt alone because she always had Mickey. But now she felt like an orange in a bushel of apples.

And things went from bad to worse when the headmaster walked in. If she had've walked into a ring with a bull, Minnie wouldn't have been surprised if the bull tucked its tail between its legs and trotted off. Minnie jumped when the headmaster, who's name was Miss Upstuck, clacked her ruler on the desk, making a loud "WHIP", getting the class' attention. No wonder this woman wasn't married... During school, Minnie stayed by herself. The only thing that brought her comfort, was the small picture of Mickey she carried with her everywhere she went. During lunch, she'd sit under a tree away from the other students, and she'd pull out her picture of the other half of her heart. She stroked her fingers across his picture, wishing that her prince charming would come up to her and take her away from this prison. But she knew that that wouldn't be possible.

The headmaster had a thing against any of the students even mentioning a boy. She was highly strict about any of the girls having anything to do with the opposite sex. If any boy came within ten feet of the school gates Minnie didn't want to know what the headmaster would do to them. They probably wouldn't be a male anymore... Minnie sat underneath the tree with her picture of Mickey and wrote her letters to him. In them, she would describe how the school was, how much she missed him and how much she loved him, and about how it's lonely without him there.

Every day, Minnie would run to the mail office, grab her mail and dash back to her private room, hoping for a letter from Mickey. Having a private room was a major relief for her. When she would see his name on an envelope, she would squeal with excitement and her heart would leap with joy. She'd open it and read it over and over again. His words always brought her some peace and some rays of light into the now dark world she seemed to be living in. She kept the shoebox from her shoes and started keeping his letters in them. She kept them hidden in her closet, behind some things of hers where she knew the headmaster would never look when she did her random room inspections. Mickey and Minnie sent letters back and forth to one another and pictures of themselves too.

It was the only way for their bound hearts to stay connected...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Prologue 2: PS I love you

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it.

Author's note: Welcome to the 2nd chapter of this fic. The prologue continues... I hope you enjoy it. No flames or criticism. I also want to thank Miss Minnie Mouse for the inspiration for this chapter. Thank you very much! :)

Squad Unit 19.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A MOUSIE LOVE TALE

As the days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months, the letters Mickey and Minnie sent to one another were the only means of contact they had, and each letter was a delight for them to get. It was like a gift from above. Minnie kept her letters from Mickey hidden from the headmaster because it wouldn't be good if she found them. Every letter was precious to her. They'd also send each other little gifts sometimes. When she could, she'd sit on her bed, get out her picture of Mickey and begin to write to him.

"Dear, Mickey.

How are you? I hope and pray that you're alright. I'm doing okay, but I'd be a whole lot better if I could see you. This school is very different than the one you and I used to go to, like I told you before. Today they served some kind of food that they claimed was healthy, but it looked like something an elephant stepped on. I love those gingersnap cookies you make. I'm still eating them. They remind me of you - sweet, warm and delicious. And thank you so much for the new picture of yourself. I love it! You're just as handsome as ever. I'll send you a new one of me as soon as I can get a photo taken.

One funny thing did happen today in class; I found out that our headmaster wears a wig! I wish you could have seen it. She tripped coming into our classroom and her wig flew right off and landed on her desk. Some of the other girls, including myself began giggling. And it got worse when she put it back on and realized that she had it backward! I wish you could've seen it. It was a real hoot.

I miss you so much, Mickey. I think about you every day. I wish I could be there with you. It's no fun without you here. It's boring here. I'd much rather be back home with you. I wish we could be together. But we'll be together again. I promise. As soon as I get out of here, I'm coming back to you. Please wait for me.

I'll write you soon. Take care of yourself, Mickey.

Forever yours, love always.

Minnie. XOXO

P.S. I love you."

Minnie would seal her letter and dash to the mail office to get it sent off. Mickey also kept the letters that Minnie sent him. And when he'd get another, he'd put it with the rest of them. He kept his job at the little restaurant, but it wasn't the same without her there. He missed being able to see Minnie during lunch, he missed being able to see her completely. When he could, he'd get his picture of her that she sent him, and he'd start to write his next letter.

"Dear, Minnie.

How are you doin'? I hope and pray that you're okay. I'm doing alright, but I'd feel better if I could see you, too. Work is okay, but it's not the same without you here. Today was pretty busy during lunch. I wasn't sure if we would survive the rush of people, but we made it through okay. I look forward to getting your picture. And I love the strawberry swirl cheesecake you made. I'm still eating on it. It reminds me of you - sweet, soft and delicious.

At work today one of the other employees slipped on the floor because it was still wet from being mopped. You know, the one that we didn't like because he acted like a jerk. He was carrying some hot coffee to a customer and it landed on his lap! I've never seen him move that quickly. We all laughed at it. His voice was a higher pitch the whole rest of the day. I wish you could've seen it. It was a real hoot.

I really miss you, Minnie. I think about you every day. I wish you could be here. I wish I could come there and get you and bring you back. It's not the same without you here. I'd much rather you be here, too. I wish we could see each other again. But we'll be together again. I'll wait for you. I'm not going anywhere.

I'll write you soon. Take care, Minnie.

Yours always.

Mickey. XOXO.

P.S. I love you."

Mickey would seal the letter, then head out to the mailbox to get it sent off. It was like that every week. Minnie wanted to be with Mickey again so badly. Many times she thought about sneaking out, escaping the so-called school she was kept up in and make her way back home. Back to her Mickey. She felt like a bird in a cage. It felt like her freedom had been taken away from here. Some nights she couldn't sleep. And the nights that she did, she dreamt about the guy who had stolen her heart from the moment their eyes first met. Laying there on her bed, she tossed and turned, unable to sleep. She sat up, feeling loneliness surrounding her, embracing her within its cold grasp, and she couldn't escape it. She wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek and glanced out her private bedroom window.

She wondered what Mickey was doing. If he was awake thinking of her the same as she was thinking of him. She glanced out her window up to the stars. She missed the beautiful starry nights on the farm. The calm, quiet, peaceful nights that she'd spend with Mickey, laying cuddled up to him watching the stars. How she missed it. How she missed him. She gazed out the window, a longing in her eyes and an aching in her heart and soul for her companion. She knew she couldn't sneak out now. She would have to wait until she was of the right age. She made a vow right there...

She was getting out of there and going back to Mickey no matter what.

For the next year, the mice kept sending each other letters, pictures and gifts. Then, one day, the letters just stopped. A month had passed and Minnie had heard nothing from Mickey. Every day she'd run to the mail office and check the mail, only to become saddened at the absence of another letter. Why wasn't he writing? Was he okay? Did he get over her? Minnie hated these thoughts but they kept plaguing her mind. She'd send him a letter asking why he stopped writing, but he never responded. The more time that passed, the more Minnie's hope faded. A month had passed and there was still no word.

She worried so much about him. She thought that maybe he'd get back to her eventually, but he never did. One night Minnie had a horrible nightmare that Mickey had been hurt in an accident. She awoke to the same empty, dull room, and to the feeling of lonelyness. She broke down and sobbed into her pillow. She couldn't help but get upset at Mickey. She didn't want to be, but she couldn't help it. The best years of her life was spent alongside him, and he just forgets her after they promised to always be together? How could he? Why would he? Her heart was breaking as numerous questions filled her mind. How could he just forget about her?

Even still, she still loved him. She always would. He had a place in her heart that nobody could ever fill. The more she thought about it, the more her anger disappeared and concern and confusion began to fill its place. He wouldn't just forget about her. Not after everything they've been through together. He wouldn't do that. Then she began to fill guilty for doubting him. She just needed answers to questions that she would never get being cooped up in this school/prison. She lifted her face out of her tear-soaked pillow and pulled out her picture of him. Though she didn't have the answers, she still had faith in him. She made up her mind.

She was getting out and she was going to find him. She would run away. What neither Minnie nor Mickey knew was that the headmaster of the school had became wise to the numerous letters that went back and forth and found out about the romance between the two. So upon finding out, she hid the letters. She hid the letters Mickey sent from Minnie, making her think that he had stopped writing. And she kept the letters Minnie sent to Mickey, making him believe that she had stopped writing. That's the reason why neither received any letters from one another.

The day she turned eight-teen was the day she made her move. That night, by the light of the moon, Minnie escaped the school. She opened her window, smirking at how they had it made so that it could be opened if a student wanted some air. That was the easy part. The hardest part was yet to come. With her suitcase in her hand, her picture of Mickey, and her faith and determination, Minnie climbed out the window and began her sprint across the campus grounds. She made it successfully out to the front gate, which posed the next problem. She was three feet tall, and the gate was six. And the five-foot tall brick walls on each side that lined the school wasn't making things easier. But Minnie was very determined.

She removed the covers she had gotten off her bed from around her neck, reared it back and threw it to the lamppost on top of the brick wall. In her room, she tied the end into a loop to grapple out. And being raised on the farm, she had experience with catching horses in the same manner. Except this was a cakewalk compared to wild horses. And being that she only weighed twenty to twenty-five pounds, the lamppost easily supported her light weight. She grappled up the side of the brick wall and repealed down the opposite side. As her pumps clacked upon hitting the concrete of the sidewalk, she took her first breath of freedom. Smirking, she turned to the school, stuck her tongue out as she blew a raspberry at it, then she turned up her little round nose and walked away.

She was free.

Since it wasn't that far back to her parents house, that's where she went for the night. Sneaking onto the front porch, she curled up in the swing, draped a blanket over her that she got out of her suitcase, set her little clock to go off at 7:00, and drifted off to sleep. At seven, she awoke to the sound of her beeping clock. She stretched, stuffed her blanket back into her suitcase, then she left a little note for her parents on the swing. She then sprinted out of her parents yard and down the sidewalk. She knew her parents wouldn't approve of her running away, but she figured she'd explain later. She gave a rough estimate and deduced that if she were caught she'd be grounded until the new year. And all hopes of seeing Mickey would go up in smoke.

She ran to a little diner down the street and grabbed a little breakfast. She had saved up a little money from working at her last job, so a little breakfast wouldn't break her. After a quick bite, she made her way to the bus stop and her ticket home. She caught the right bus and sat waiting for the next two and a half hours as it took her back to her hometown. And back to Mickey. It seemed like the ride back home took forever to the small town, country girl. The little mouse all but counted the miles till she saw the welcome sign in the distance.

She knew the bus stop wasn't far from the farm where Mickey lived. It wouldn't take her long to walk there. After she got off the bus she sniffed as she smelled the country air. Ah, how wonderful it smelled. It smelled like home. She was home. Now to find her heart. She left the bus stop and made her way down the road to her destination. As she made her way down the little dirt road to where the old farm was, her heart lept with joy when she saw the roof of the barn just over the hill. Her walk soon turned into a sprint, then to an all out run. She couldn't get to the little farm house fast enough. She darted across the old bridge that ran across the little stream, and her big round ears caught the sound of the whistful sound. But the closer she got, the more her hope turned into confusion. Something was wrong...

She stopped when she got to the little dirt driveway and just looked around the old land. There were no horses, no sounds or signs of life. She stepped up onto the porch of the little white house and heard the floorboards creak as she stepped on them. She knocked on the door and waited anxsiously for an answer, but one never came. She placed her right palm above her eyes and peaked through the window inside.

The house was empty. No furniture, no people, no Mickey... Minnie felt her heart and her hope just shatter into pieces. Her suitcase fell from her hand, landing on the porch. She turned around and glanced around at the desolate piece of land. All hope of seeing Mickey had left with him wherever he went. She cried out his name as tears began to well up in her eyes. She leaned against the front door of the house and slid down to the wood porch, and brought her knees up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her legs, as she started to cry. Her ears drooped as she hung her head low. Where was he? What had happened to him? It just didn't make sense.

After a while of weeping, Minnie managed to gain her composure enough to lift her head and look out across the open fields were she and Mickey used to play. She wasn't about to give up. Picking herself up, she sniffed, wiped her eyes, and picked up her suitcase. She stepped off the porch and took several steps away from the house before turning to look back at the empty home. She vowed that she would never forget him, and that she would find him someday, and that she wouldn't stop until she did. Turning back to the lone dirt road ahead of her, the female mouse began her trek back down the way from whence she came. She couldn't go back home. She knew her parents knew by now about her running away, and going back home would seal her own fate. But she was glad to be out of that cramped up town and be back home in the country.

As she walked down the little dirt road, she came to the old farm that used to be her home. It was just as deserted as Mickey's. Maybe she could live there again. She pondered as she walked along the road. If she could make enough money, she could fix up the old home place and live there. Luckily, the landlord had kept the place up pretty well, but it did need some work done to it. She recalled the times she would help her dad out around the farm. She never minded the work. And she loved feeding the animals. At least she would be back home. But for now she needed to find a place to live, and a job.

Just then, a car pulled up alongside Minnie, and inside was a little old woman who was in her fifties. She asked the young girl if she needed a ride, and Minnie gratefully accepted the offer. As it turned out, the old woman and her husband owned and ran a little diner in town and was looking for some employees. Minnie loved to cook, so she accepted the offer. The young mouse also rented a little apartment nearby so she didn't have too far to walk to work. Minnie fit in right away with the environment in the diner. The people were nice, and two new employees were hired soon after. They and Minnie became fast friends. After saving up some money, Minnie bought herself a little car so she could travel back and forth to work and to the farm.

Minnie continued to work at the diner, and when she would save up a little money here and there, she used it to refurbish the farm house. By the next year, Minnie was able to move back into her old home. It felt good to be back on the farm, but she always felt like something was missing. And she knew what it was. Or rather _who _it was... For the next two years, Minnie worked at the little diner. She had two good friends whom she worked with, and she continued to live on the farm. She was raised on the farm - country life was in her blood. During the next two years, Minnie kept trying to find Mickey. All she found out was that he, his sister and their parents had moved. Unfortunately, the little mouse didn't know where. But she never gave up.

But three years after she had came back to her hometown, something would happen that would change her life forever...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. The reunion of two hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it. All OC's were created specifically for this story and were not modeled after real people or places. Any similarity is unintended and I apologize. And I don't own anything affiliated with the country artist, Dolly Parton.

A.N.: Welcome to the first official chapter of this story. Now that both prologues are done, the real story can begin. I hope you enjoy it. Also, I want to apologize for getting the epilogue and the prologue mixed up in the last two chapters. I am really sorry about that, but it's straightened out now. :)

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

A MOUSIE LOVE TALE

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Minnie stirred under the covers of her bed, groaning as she reached a gloved hand over to shut off the alarm clock on her bedside table. She shut it off and groaned softly as she sat up in her bed. Her eyes began to adjust to the light coming through the blinds into her bedroom.

Minnie yawned and stretched, squeaking softly as she tried to shake the fatigue from her frame. As she finished, her dark brown eyes fell to the digital clock on her nightstand. 8:01 am. Just then, a little black and white kitten hopped up onto the young mouses' bed and began to purr. Minnie chuckled as she began to rub the little kitten's back.

"Good morning, Figaro." Figaro meowed and rubbed against her hand, as it greeted her back. "I bet you're wanting some breakfast, huh?" she surmised, making the little cat's ears perk up as it looked up at her and meowed. She giggled and scooted her legs over the side of her bed. "Alright, let's go get some breakfast," she said. Figaro hopped off the bed and Minnie scooted out of bed and stretched once more. Figaro also stretched. Then Minnie began to do her morning mousercise. After a little bit, she walked over to her bedroom window, pulled up the blinds, and opened it, letting in the fresh morning air.

Minnie inhaled and exhaled, taking in the country air. She could hear the birds chirping and see the pine trees gently swaying in the breeze as white, puffy clouds floated by in the clear sky.

"Gosh, it's a beautiful day..." she trailed off with a smile. She closed the window and made her way downstairs into her kitchen, where Figaro was already waiting. She got a can of cat food and opened it up for her little kitten. Then she opened the refrigerator door and looked inside for some breakfast for herself. "Hmm," she pondered. She decided to eat some toast and eggs. She got out a couple of eggs and a couple slices of bread out of the cabinet, then she got out the frying pan. Once she finished making her breakfast, she sat down at her kitchen table, said her prayer, then she began to eat.

Taking a drink of orange juice, her eyes drifted to the pictures of her parents and grandparents that she had on her refrigerator door. She couldn't help but feel lonely. Both of her parents and grandparents were still alive, and she did stay in close contact with them. She was lonely because she still missed the one person who would make her life complete.

Mickey.

She had never gave up searching for him. Ever since she moved back home three years ago, she has never gave up hope of seeing her main mouse again. Her parents didn't hold it against her for leaving home and they realized just how much their daughter cared for her childhood friend. There were those classic love stories - Romeo and Juliet, Anthony and Cleopatra, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, Snow White. This was Mickey's and Minnie's. Minnie was the young woman dreaming of her charming prince Mickey. The guy who had stolen her heart from the beginning. She still had hope that they would be together again, and she would never forget him or abandon that hope. She was too stubborn.

The brunette, female mouse finished her breakfast and washed her dishes. Then she made her way upstairs to get ready for work. She changed out of her pajamas and into her work uniform. As she put her pj's back in the drawer, she pulled out the football jersey Mickey had given her. She held it up and gently ran her fingers across his name written in gold letters across the chest of the blue shirt. She saw the number 28 written in white on the stomach. She still wore that jersey often.

"...Mickey..." she uttered almost inaudibly as she thought about him. She thought about his smile, his eyes, his voice, all of him. She missed him so much. She folded the shirt and put it back in the drawer before she started to cry. She examined her wardrobe in the mirror, and tugged at the bottom of her dress, straightening out any wrinkles. Then she made her way downstairs, got her keys and purse, bid a good day to Figaro, then went outside and got in her car. She turned the engine over, buckled her seat belt, then drove down the little dirt road to town.

Driving down the street, Minnie glanced at the little shops and small businesses that lined the little streets. The little shops where she and Mickey used to walk to. The little ice cream parlor they would eat ice cream at together. The little pizza parlor where they'd get pizza from when they'd have their sleepovers. The little white church she and Mickey used to go to when they were little. Now when she went, she was without him. So many places in this little country town brought back so many wonderful memories of times her and Mickey shared, places they went, and things they did. Every Night before she went to bed, when she'd say her prayer, she'd pray for God to watch over Mickey wherever he was, and she'd pray for them to be together again someday. Her memories and her pictures of him were as close as she could get to him. Often times, she sit up in her bed and look over her pictures of him. She remembered every detail about him vividly.

It didn't take the young female mouse long to drive to the diner where she worked. She pulled up to the little diner, put her car in park, unbuckled herself then got out. She walked up to the the front door and walked inside. The first person she saw was her co-worker and friend, Cathy, standing behind the counter wiping it off.

"Good morning, Minnie!" Cathy greeted cheerfully. She was a white cat with yellow eyes, a little pink nose and she wore a pair of silver earrings, one on each ear.

"Hello, Cathy," Minnie greeted cheerfully back.

"I'm glad you're here. The crowd is overwhelming!" Minnie glanced around the empty diner. They weren't supposed to open for another several minutes. She giggled as she stepped over to the counter.

"Crowd of what? Invisible people?"

"Yep. Watch where you walk, or you'll bump into somebody." Both girls started to laugh.

"Is everybody here?" the young mouse asked.

"The cook is already here. We just have to wait on Ember," the cat replied. Just then the girls saw a car pull up to the diner.

"There she is," Minnie noted.

"Now we can open this place up!" Cathy said. "Now all we need is a customer." The front door dinged and a tan rabbit with green eyes and a pink nose, wearing a small hair bow in front of her right ear walked in. The top of her right ear hung down a little.

"Morning, guys!" Ember greeted.

"Morning, Ember!" Minnie and Cathy greeted.

"We were wondering when you'd get here," Cathy teased.

"I'm right on time!" the tan rabbit defended.

"I know. I'm just playin' with you," Cathy grinned. Minnie giggled.

"I just got here, so don't worry." Ember turned the sign on the door around and walked over past the counter.

"You guys ready for another work day?"

"Yep. I'm ready," Minnie answered.

"Me, too," Cathy agreed.

And the work day began. Minnie worked as a waitress at the little diner, along with Ember and Cathy worked the register. Ember also cleaned when they didn't have a lot of customers. Minnie liked the friendly environment of the diner. Most of the customers that came and went were friendly folk. As more customers came in, both young women took orders and served them. 9 to 5 by Dolly Parton started playing over the radio in the diner. Minnie worked until her lunch break at 12:30. Luckily, the diner served some really good food. It also offered healthy choices for people who wanted them. Being a mouse, one of Minnie's favorite meals at the diner was the grilled cheese sandwich.

After her lunch break, the young, female mouse got back to work taking orders and delivering them. But what happened next would forever change the little mouse's life...

After taking an order, she went back behind the counter and handed it to the cook. While waiting for the order, the door bell rang, indicating that another customer had arrived. Minnie absentmindedly glanced around to see who walked in, and when she saw, her eyes widened, she froze and her heart began to race.

"...Mickey...?" she whispered. The young male mouse that had just walked in stepped over to a table and sat down. Minnie eyed every detail about him. And every feature she noted mentally reminded her of Mickey. So much about this mouse reminded her of her childhood friend. He had to be Mickey! There was no other guy like him in the entire world. Cathy noticed her friend's long stare at the new customer and waved her hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Earth to Minnie? Come in?" The mouse shook her head as her attention came back.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"You seem pretty taken by the new customer over there," Cathy gestured to the other mouse. Minnie glanced back over to him. She had to know that this was Mickey. She had to! She was going to either make an idiot out of herself, or she was going to get her long lost love back. "Go take his order. I'll let Ember handle your other one." Minnie smiled brightly at Cathy and hugged her friend.

"Oh, thank you, Cathy!" She pulled back, took a deep breath and made her way over to the young male mouse. "Please be Mickey. Please be Mickey," she kept praying and hoping mentally. Her heart was racing in her chest and she was really nervous. He was looking at the menu when she walked up to him. "Hello," she said politely.

"Hi," he said as he looked up to her. That's when it happened. Their eyes met, and neither could deny it. They had found their long lost companion. As Minnie met his deep brown eyes, she knew instantly this was Mickey. And Mickey knew this was Minnie as he stared back into her deep brown eyes.

"Mickey?" she asked, almost disbelieving he was right there in front of her.

"Minnie?" he asked, almost disbelieving that she was there. He had spent the past three years trying to find her. But all he managed to find out was that she had ran away from that all girls school her parents had put her in.

"Mickey!" Minnie cried happily as tears of joy began welling up in her eyes, and her heart began to do back flips in her chest.

"Minnie!" Mickey cried as he felt tears of joy forming in his own eyes and his heart doing somersaults. He jumped out of the seat and she flung her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist as both mice hugged each other tight. Both mice began to cry happy tears as they held each other close. After three long, agonizing years, the mice were finally together again. Everybody and everything around the mice just disappeared. The only thing that mattered to either was that they were together again. Both were laughing and crying with joy as they embraced, not caring who saw them.

Everything Minnie thought she had lost was back. Her love, her soul mate, her boyfriend and best friend. Her broken heart had been pieced back together, with every piece in place. The place that he had in her heart that had felt empty without him for the past three years, felt completely full again. The sense of loneliness had dissipated, and she was now feeling that same sense of comfort that she always felt around him. Her sense of comfort was back. She just wanted to hold him and never let him go again.

"Oh, Mickey, I'm so glad to see you! I missed you so much!" Minnie cried happily onto Mickey's chest as she held him close to her. She couldn't believe it. He was there, holding her. She was partly afraid that if she let go of him that he would disappear, and all this would be a dream.

"I missed you, too Minnie. I'm glad to see you, too," Mickey said as he hugged her petite frame against him. After a bit, she pulled back, took his face into her hands and pressed her lips to his. And the moment their lips met, a flood of love, passion and joy flowed through them. Memories of all the times they shared came rushing back as they shared their first sweet, passionate kiss in three years. And it was just as wonderful as the last one they had shared. After about five seconds, both mice pulled back for air. Neither wanted to, but their lungs needed it. As they pulled back, they stared into each others deep brown eyes.

Then Mickey picked Minnie up and twirled her around once before setting her back on the floor, making her giggle as he did so. They smiled at one another. Mickey raised his right hand and cupped her cheek as he gently caressed it. He gently wiped away a tear with his thumb that strayed down her cheek. She raised her left hand and placed it over his and snuggled her cheek into his warm palm.

"Gosh, I missed you so much," she said with a warm smile.

"I missed you, too," he said, that warm smile of his that always made her melt. Both leaned close and touched their noses together as they took each others hands. After a bit, they pulled back.

"How are you?" both asked at the same time, then chuckled.

"I'm fine. I'm doing a lot better now that you're here," she smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good. I'm doing much better now that you're here, too," he smiled. "What happened? I heard that you ran away," he said.

"I moved back here. I couldn't handle being at that school any longer. So I ran away and came back here," she explained.

"I've been looking for you for the past three years," he said. Her eyes widened as her heart fluttered.

"Really? I've been looking for _you_ for the past three years." This time, his eyes widened as his own heart fluttered.

"You have?" She nodded. Both smiled.

"When I came back here you were gone. I didn't know where you were." She closed her eyes as she lowered her gaze. "I was afraid I'd never see you again..." She looked back up at him as he spoke.

"My parents' decided to move out of state, and they drug me along. I didn't want to go but I knew I had to," Mickey said sourly. "Why did you run away? It scared me when I found out. I was worried."

"I couldn't take it at that school any longer. And I couldn't take being away from you," she replied, smiling warmly at him. "So I snuck out and ran away. I came back here but you were gone... I didn't know where you were... I was so worried... I tried to find you, but all I found out was that you had moved away." He smiled and chuckled.

"I tried to find you, but all I found out was that you had ran away." Both smiled, realizing that they both kept searching for one another.

"Why... Why did you stop writing me?" the little girl mouse asked, now sounding a little hurt. But her words only confused the male mouse.

"I didn't." She titled her head to the side as _she_ was now confused.

"Huh? But I stopped getting your letters."

"I didn't stop writing you. Well, not until you stopped writing me..." he said, now sounding a little hurt himself. Now she was even more confused.

"I didn't stop writing you."

"You didn't? But I stopped getting you letters."

"I didn't stop writing you. I kept writing for a while even after I stopped receiving your letters." Both mice were completely confused.

"I didn't stop writing you..."

"And I didn't stop writing you... So..." Both mice began to smile.

"You didn't stop writing," they said together, each feeling a major relief flooding through them.

"I was afraid that you had forgotten about me... I thought that you had... found someone else..." Minnie said, averting her gaze downward. He raised his hand and cupped her cheek, instinctively making her look up at him.

"Minnie, you know that you're the only girl for me. Always. I would never forget about you or find someone else," Mickey smiled warmly. Her heart fluttered in her chest as her insides melted.

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Pulling back, she leaned up and kissed him on his cheek.

"I was afraid that you had forgotten about me... I was afraid that you had... found somebody else..." he said. She raised her hand and cupped his cheek.

"I would never, ever forget about you, or find somebody else. You're the only guy for me, Mickey. You always have been and you always will be," Minnie smiled warmly. This time, his heart fluttered as his insides melted.

"Aw, Minnie," he murmured. Then he wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her close. She sighed happily and contently for the first time in three years as she moved her arm back around him and hugged him back. For the past three years, each believed that the other had stopped writing, and each feared that they might have forgotten one another. But now each realized that it was all a misunderstanding. And every feeling, every emotion that they felt for each other before, each were feeling now. "I'm so glad to see you again."

"I'm so glad to see you again, too. I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." Both young mouse lovers pulled back and gazed into each others eyes.

"I love you," both smiled together. They leaned close and touched their noses together, and after a little bit, both pulled back and took each others hands.

"So what happened to the letters I sent you?" Mickey asked curiously.

"I don't know. I was wondering what happened to the letters I sent _you_," Minnie replied. Both chuckled and smiled. Then his stomach growled a little, making them laugh, and her remember that she was still on the clock. "Oh, my! I'm supposed to be working," she said with a blush. She glanced back over to the counter to see Cathy looking at her with a stern gaze. The white cat held out her wrist and pointed at her watch. Minnie bit her lip. She _really_ wanted to stay and catch up to Mickey. But she'd never hear the end of it if she did. She turned back to her old flame. "I'm really sorry, but if I don't get back to work, they'll have my tail. Can we catch up later? Please?" she asked hopefully, looking at him with her big brown eyes.

"Sure!" he replied.

"Oh, thank you, Mickey!" she squealed happily as she flung herself into his arms, then showered his face with kisses, making them both laugh. Then they pulled away, and he sat back down at the table. "What would you like to order?" she asked, holding up her pen and notepad.

"What would you recommend?" he asked, taking a glance over the menu.

"Oh, the grilled cheese sandwiches are very good," she replied.

"Well, then, I'll have one," he said.

"What would you like to drink?"

"I'll just have a soda, please."

"Okie-dokie! One grilled cheese sandwich and a soda comin' right up!" Minnie smiled cheerfully. She wrote it down. "Be back in a sec." With that, she skipped merrily over to the counter and let out a giddy squeal as she did, getting Cathy's attention.

"I know we're supposed to be nice to the customers, but don'tcha think you mighta over done it?" Cathy asked, which earned her a glare and a punch on the shoulder from the mouse.

"I've known him my whole life," the mouse explained, thinking back on the fond memories.

"Really? Funny, since we've known each other you've never mentioned him before," Cathy said. Minnie sighed.

"I didn't mention him because I didn't want to. I knew if I had mentioned him, you would've tried to help me forget about him and move on. I figured you'd try to fix me up with someone, and I didn't want someone else. I didn't want to forget about him and move on. I wanted him," she explained. Cathy smiled sympathetically.

"You know I would've tried to help you. That's what friends are for."

"I know," the brunette mouse smiled. "But would you have tried to get me to move on?"

"Probably..." Cathy admitted.

"See? That's why I kept it my secret," Minnie said, a victorious smile on her lips.

"Dang, you really know me, don't you?"

"Yep," the mouse giggled simply. "Besides, Ember told me about the last time you set her up on a blind date."

"Hey, in my defense, I did not know that guy had two other girlfriends!" the white cat said, holding up her hands.

"Riiight," Minnie said with a grin.

"Some men are just trouble," Cathy grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Some men are. But then..." Minnie turned back to Mickey sitting at the table. Their eyes met again, and both smiled, making her cheeks get warm. He had the same effect on her that he used to. "...some men are one of a kind."

"So what happened with you two?" the cat asked curiously.

"We grew up together. I've known him my whole life. We did everything together." It warmed her all over at the memory. "Then one day my parent's moved away and we were separated from each other. It's been three years since we've seen each other, but now we're together again."

"That's very romantic," Cathy said. Minnie sighed dreamily.

"Yeah. It is. I'm just glad that he's back." Just then, the order was done, which tickled the girl mouse as she took the tray. "Gotta go!" she said with a big smile and a chipper tone as she headed over to the table. Cathy had to admit that this was the happiest she had seen her friend ever since she had known her. "Here you go," Minnie smiled sweetly as she set the tray on the table for her boyfriend.

"Thanks!" he smiled up at her. Then he got out his wallet and handed her the money. She waited for him to take a bite of his lunch. He closed his eyes and said a prayer, then picked up the sandwich and took a bite. "Mmm. This is good," he said.

"Told ya," she giggled. "I love the sandwiches here."

"I can see why. So you work here now, huh?"

"Yeah. I've been working here ever since I came back to town. This little old lady offered me a job here, so I took it. It's a really nice place. But I've really missed being able to just stroll over to the next store and see you like I used to." They smiled at one another, then she kissed him on his big round ear. "What about you? Where do you work?"

"I'm an amateur detective for the police. I have been ever since I came back."

"Wow!" Minnie said, fascinated. "So you live here now?" she asked, hoping that he did.

"Yeah. I moved back a couple weeks ago. I've moved back onto the farm," he explained. Her eyes widened and began to shimmer.

"Really? I'm living back on _our_ farm!" she said excitedly. They were just a short distance from one another. His eyes widened.

"You are?" Minnie squealed excitedly and nodded, now knowing that she and Mickey were both living on their old farms. They could see each other like they used to. Both smiled brightly at one another.

"Maybe you could come by later," she said hopefully.

"Sure! But are you sure I wouldn't be a bother?"

"Of course not, silly! I'd be happy for you to come over," she replied.

"Okay! Thanks! Maybe you could come by the farm sometime, too. I'm just trying to fix the place up, so it probably doesn't look its best..."

"I'd love to! And I could help you, if you would like," she said with a genuine smile.

"I couldn't ask you to do that," he said.

"I don't mind. I'd love to help you."

"Thanks. And if you need some help around the farm, just let me know," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," she smiled sweetly. Then she glanced behind her to see Cathy eyeing her again. "I better get back to work, before they get my tail over it," she said with a grin. Though she would have much rather stayed and caught up with her beau.

"It's okay. I'll be here a little while," he smiled lightly.

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit," she smiled.

"I'll be here. And I hope they don't get your tail. You've got a cute little tail," he said with a sly grin. She giggled and blushed at his comment.

"Thanks. You've got a cute little tail, too," she smiled.

"Thanks," he blushed. Both chuckled, then she turned and started to walk away. She turned back to him and waved as he waved back. Then Minnie went over to another table and took another order. After several minutes, Minnie went back over to Mickey's table to get the tray and to see him again before he left.

"Enjoy your lunch?" she asked with a giggle.

"You bet. It was very good," he replied. Then he stood up. "I better get goin' and get back to work before they have _my_ tail." Both chuckled. "But if I don't get to come by tonight, then I'll definitely be back here tomorrow."

"Okay," she responded. He reached into his pocket and handed her a tip. "I really appreciate that, but you don't have to," she said.

"I want to. I enjoyed the food." He leaned closer as he placed the tip in her hand. "And I really enjoyed the company and service." She blushed and felt her heart flutter and her insides melt.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And thank you for the great meal and service," he smiled warmly. She felt her knees turning to jelly as she gazed into his deep brown eyes. He always made her swoon.

"You're welcome," she smiled with a soft, dreamy tone. He took her hand and kissed the top of it, making her blush and giggle.

"I'll see ya real soon," he said.

"I'll see ya real soon," she said back, then leaned up and kissed his cheek. They smiled at one another before he turned and walked toward the door. He stopped and turned back to her. Their eyes and smiles met, and they waved at one another, then he walked out. Minnie watched Mickey get into a little red, two-door jalopy convertible, which she thought was cute, and drive away. She sighed dreamily, knowing that with Mickey back in her life, it was complete. _She_ was complete.

Minnie worked the rest of the day being more cheerful and spunky than normal. And she knew why. When she got back home that night, she still wore a big smile as she walked through the door. Figaro met her at the door and meowed. She giggled and bent down to pick up the kitten.

"Hello, Figaro. How was your day?" The little kitten purred and rubbed against her hand. "You know what? My day couldn't have went better." Minnie chuckled as she set the kitten back down on the hardwood. "I bet you'e hungry, huh?" Figaro meowed and its little black ears perked up. She giggled. "Come on. How about we both get something to eat?" With that, Minnie and Figaro walked into the kitchen. And the whole rest of the night, only one thought stayed on her mind.

Mickey.

She continued to think about him while she ate, while she did the dishes and brushed her teeth. While she showered and when she got ready for bed. After she pulled the covers back, she knelt down beside her bed on her knees, placed her hands together and looked up at the ceiling.

"Lord, thank you so much for bringing Mickey and I back together. With all my heart, thank you." Minnie said her prayer, and as always, asked God to watch over Mickey. After she said her prayer, she crawled into bed and snuggled under her covers. And for the first time in three years, she could sleep peacefully, knowing Mickey, the one and only love of her life, was back in her life.

Down the road at the other little farm house, Mickey was just getting ready for bed. He pulled back the covers on his bed, then he knelt next to it.

"Lord, thank you for bringing Minnie and I back together. Thank you with all my heart." Mickey said his prayer, and as always, he asked God to watch over Minnie. Once he finished saying his prayer, he crawled into bed and snuggled under the covers. And for the first time in three years, he could sleep peacefully knowing he had Minnie back in his life. Both mice were together again, and nothing would ever tear them apart again.

* * *

I am proud to possibly be the first author to use Figaro in a fic. If there are any others, I sure as heck don't know about 'em. :)

Squad Unit 19.


	4. Catching up

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it. And I own nothing affiliated with country artist Taylor Swift, or country/Disney artist, Miley Cyrus.

A.N.: Welcome to the next chapter of this fic. I hope you enjoy it. No flames or criticism.

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

A MOUSIE LOVE TALE

The beeping of the alarm clock awoke the young, girl mouse reluctantly from her slumber, and a good dream. She groaned as she reached over and shut it off. Sitting up, she gave a sleepy and annoyed glare at the clock. She was dreaming that she and Mickey were together and they were just about to kiss when the clock began to go off.

"Didja have to wake me up right then? Couldn't you let me have just two more minutes?" As expected, the clock made no answer. Just then, Figaro hopped up onto Minnie's bed and meowed. "Good morning, Figaro," she said as she rubbed the kitten's back. Minnie then slid out of bed and stretched, then she began to do her morning mousercise. Afterward, she walked over to her bedroom window, pulled open the blinds and opened her window. She took a breath of the fresh air, and her mind drifted to a certain young man. She giggled and smiled, feeling her insides warm just at the thought of him.

She glanced over to Figaro who was sitting on the bed. She walked over to the bed, and stroked the kitten's back, making it purr.

"Come on, Figaro. Let's go get some breakfast." The little kitten meowed and hopped off the bed. She made the bed, then made her way downstairs, following the little black and white kitten. She got a can of cat food and opened it for her kitty, then she walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door. She decided to make some pancakes for breakfast. She got out what she needed and began to make her breakfast. As she did, she began to hum to herself as her thoughts drifted to Mickey.

After she made her breakfast, she sat down at the table, said her prayer, then she began to eat. As she ate, her thoughts drifted to the dream she had. Getting an idea, she walked upstairs, got a notebook, and walked back downstairs into the kitchen where she began to write down her dream, so that she would never forget it. Once she finished eating, she washed the dishes, then sat back down at the table to write. After a little longer, she glanced over to the digital clock on her microwave and saw what time it was.

"Oh, my goodness! I've gotta get ready for work!" She hopped out her chair and dashed upstairs. After putting her notebook in the drawer, she quickly changed out of her pajamas and into her uniform. After getting dressed, she sprinted back downstairs, got her purse and keys, said a quick bye to Figaro then dashed out the door. She ran out to her car, got in and stuck the keys in the ignition. After starting it, she buckled her seat belt, then put it in drive and drove away.

Arriving at the diner, Minnie was only about a minute late. After stopping her car and getting out, she barged through the doors into the diner.

"Hi, Cathy," she said with a little bit of a pant.

"You're a little late, Minnie. I was expecting you to show up about ten minutes ago," Cathy informed, standing behind the counter.

"I know. I'm sorry." Minnie went over behind the counter as she straightened her bow. "Sorry I'm late."

"Chill out, Minnie. It's no big deal," the cat reassured with a smile.

"Thanks," the mouse said.

"So how come you're late? Ember's usually the last one to show up."

"I heard that," Ember said, poking her head around the soda machine.

"Well, I had this dream last night, and I was writing it down so I wouldn't forget it," Minnie explained, blushing slightly.

"A dream, huh? About who?" Cathy pressed. Minnie's cheeks got warmer.

"Uh, it was no big deal. I just wanted to write it down so I wouldn't forget it. That's why I was late - it took me a little while to write it down."

"Must have been a long dream?"

"Not long enough..." Minnie muttered under her breath. "It wasn't that long," she replied.

"So who was it about?"

"Uh..."

"Was it about your _boyfriend_?" Cathy pressed in a teasing way, a victorious smile forming on her lips. A blush crossed Minnie's peach muzzle.

"Uh... maybe..."

"Ah-ha! I knew it! Did you write it on the same piece of paper that you wrote your names down in?" she teased with a smirk. Minnie's face paled a little. No she didn't write her dream down on the same piece of paper she wrote her and Mickey's name on. She wrote it down on the next piece of paper. Luckily, before she could respond, Minnie noticed another customer walk in.

"Whew, that was close," she thought to herself. Then she got her pen and notepad. "Sorry, Cathy, but I have to work," she said with a relieved smile.

"Aren't you gonna tell me?" The mouse turned around with a grin.

"Nope." With that, she turned and made her way over to the customer. After taking the order, Minnie walked back over to the counter and gave the cook the order.

"Not even a hint?" Cathy asked.

"Nuh-uh," the mouse replied.

"Fine," the cat grumbled and crossed her arms. Minnie snickered, and glanced at her watch. Mickey hadn't showed up until after her lunch break yesterday. Minnie worked her normal shift and took her lunch break at 12:30. After her lunch, the young mouse went back to work. Luckily, the diner wasn't that busy, which meant that the girls could take a little break. Minnie was wiping off the counter while Ember was mopping the floor. Cathy was refilling the ketchup and mustard bottles while chewing some bubble gum.

"So, Minnie, how's it going with your old flame?" Ember asked curiously, making Minnie raise a non-existent brow.

"How did you...?" Ember pointed at Cathy who had a guilty grin on her face. The mouse rolled her eyes.

"I should've known..."

"So you haven't seen him in three years?" the tan rabbit asked, sounding shocked.

"Not until yesterday. I haven't seen him since the day I moved from here," Minnie explained.

"What happened? Why did you move?"

"My dad was offered a new job two and a half hours away from here. I asked them to let me stay, but I had to go anyway. Writing was the only way we could stay in contact."

"So how come it's been three years?" Ember asked. Minnie had never told either of them the story. She sighed as she recounted the events of three years ago. Ember and Cathy were both shocked to learn that Minnie had snuck out of a private, all girls school.

"...So now we're both together again," Minnie finished with a smile.

"That's very romantic," Ember sighed, leaning on her mop. Minnie felt her insides warm at the thought. She supposed it was a pretty good love story how they had known each their whole lives and then were separated. How they kept writing each other and then she ran away just to be with Mickey again. And how they kept trying to find each other over the past three years, and then he strolls into the diner one day, and they're together again. It would male a good story to write about. The dinging of the doorbell got the girls' attention. One in particular. Minnie felt her heart twirl when she saw Mickey walk in. She just smiled as she watched him go over to a table and sit down. He glanced toward the counter and spotted her, then smiled his warm smile, making her insides melt. Cathy noticed hearts floating above Minnie's head and noticed the tip of her tail curled into the shape of a heart.

"Ember will have to mop again if you don't stop drooling," Cathy smirked. Minnie came back to reality and glared at her friend. Cathy blew a bubble with her gum and Minnie smirked as she pointed the tip of her pen at it and clicked it, making Cathy's eyes widen.

"Don't make me use this," the mouse smirked. Then she began to stroll over to the other mouse's table.

"Be careful, Minnie! The floor's wet!" Ember warned. Minnie didn't hear as she strolled over to the table.

"Hello, Mickey," she smiled sweetly.

"Hi, Minnie," he smiled warmly.

"What can I get for you today?" she asked.

"Hmm..." he pondered for a moment. "I think I'll have a toasted ham and cheese sandwich and a soda, please."

"You go it," she said as she wrote it down. "The ham and cheese sandwiches are very good here, too."

"Well, I wasn't disappointed by your recommendation yesterday, so I know I won't be today," he said, and Minnie flushed at his comment.

"Would you like some dessert?" she added.

"What would you recommend?" he asked coyly.

"I really like the strawberry cheesecake," she said.

"Could you add one of those to my order?"

"You betcha!" she answered, then wrote it down. "Okay. I'll get your order and be back in a bit." Minnie turned and started to walk away, but her pumps lost their grip on the wet floor and she slipped. "Whaa!" she yelped as she started to fall backward. But in an instant, Mickey had jumped up out of his seat and caught her in his arms, keeping her from hitting the cold tile floor. Minnie opened her eyes and saw Mickey's gorgeous brown eyes staring back at her.

"It's alright. I gotcha," he said gently with a smile. She was leaning back in his arms, staring into his captivating eyes. He had once again swept her off her feet. His hot breath caressed her face as he spoke and it was intoxicating.

"Thank you," she smiled softly. She couldn't resist the temptation and closed the distance between their faces to give him a gentle peck on his lips.

"You're welcome," he replied. Then both realized they were still in the same position, and both blushed as he helped her on her feet. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay," she replied, taking his hands into hers.

"Be careful on this wet floor," he advised, chuckling a little.

"I will. Thanks," she giggled. She looked back up into his eyes and found herself lost in them again. After a moment, she blushed as she broke her long stare. "Um... I'll go get your lunch. Be right back." She gave him a smile, then she turned and made her way back to the counter.

"I'm really sorry about the floor, Minnie," Ember said sorrowfully.

"Don't worry, Ember. It's okay," Minnie smiled reassuringly.

"Should I mop again next time he comes here?" Ember asked with a grin, having watched her friend fall into the arms of her beau. Minnie stood tapping her foot with one hand on her hip, anxiously waiting for Mickey's order. She gave her friend a look.

"Don't push it." As soon as the order was done, the little mouse got the tray and carried it back over to her favorite customer. "Here you are," she smiled, setting it down.

"Thanks," he smiled back. He got out his wallet and paid her for the food, then began to eat while she watched him. Another group of people came in and took a seat. Ember didn't want to interrupt Minnie, so she went over to the table to take the order. But then two rough and routy men walked in and took a seat. Minnie turned to see them sitting at the table in front of Mickey's, and her face paled a little as she got a disgusted expression. These two men could be trouble. She didn't want to have to take their order, but she knew she had to. Biting her lip, she turned back to Mickey.

"I'm really sorry, but I need to take this order," she said.

"It's okay. I'll be here a little while," he reassured. She smiled at him, then kissed him on his ear.

"Okay. Thanks." She then stepped over to the table where the two men sat. "What can I get for you?" she asked, trying to be as polite as possible. The way the two men looked at her made her feel uneasy. She swallowed a lump in her throat, seeing way the were looking at her.

"How about your phone number?" the one on the right asked.

"No," Minnie replied flatly.

"Then can I get it?" the man on the left asked.

"Again, no," she retorted. Mickey, being a mouse and having rather sensitive hearing, heard what the men were saying, and it made him get more and more angry. He slipped his right hand into his pant pocket and felt for his swiss army knife, making sure it would be easy to get to if necessary. "What can I get you?" Minnie asked again, becoming annoyed. The men, apparently realizing they didn't stand a snowballs chance in heck, glanced at the menus.

"I'll just have a beer," the one on the right said.

"I'll take one, too," the guy on the left agreed.

"We don't sell that here," the female mouse stated. Both anthropomorphic dogs looked shocked.

"How come?" the man on the left asked.

"It's in our policy," Minnie answered simply, shrugging her shoulders. The man on the right muttered a cuss word and looked back at the menu. Minnie, also being a mouse and also having rather sensitive hearing, heard and closed her eyes for a second as she tried to forget the man's crude language.

"Well, then I'll just have some coffee. Black," the man on the right said.

"I'll take some, too, but make mine decaf," the man on the left said. Minnie wrote it down and turned, never bothering to tell them she'd be back with their order. She gave a low growl as she walked over to the counter and handed the piece of paper to the cook. Cathy noticed the sour expression on her friend's face as she walked over.

"What's wrong, Minnie?"

"A couple of chauvinist pigs just walked in," Minnie huffed. The cat glanced over to the men's table then back to her friend.

"What'd they say?"

"Both of them asked for my phone number," the mouse replied flatly.

"They _look_ like trouble. Better make sure they don't stiff us," Cathy said. Minnie turned to her friend with a glare.

"I'm not worried about _that_, Cathy. I just want them to leave." Just then the cook handed the mouse the tray.

"Try to be as nice as you can," Cathy said with a little smile.

"Fine," Minnie grumbled. "But I'm not telling them to come back again." With that, she began walking back over to the table. When she arrived, she slid the tray onto the table. Surprisingly, the men actually got the money out of their wallets and laid it on the table. As Minnie reached for the money, the man on the right grabbed her wrist.

"_Now_ how about yer phone number?" he asked with a wicked smile.

"Let go of me!" Minnie ordered, glaring daggers at the man as she struggled to get her wrist loose from his grasp. Mickey tensed in his seat and slid his legs to the side, edging over to the edge of his seat.

"How about some sugar?"

"Oh, I'll give you something!"

SOCK!

Minnie socked the guy in the side of his head with her free hand, stunning the buffoon. But only temporarily. And the man didn't let go of her wrist.

"She's a feisty one..." That did it for Mickey. He jumped out of his seat and marched up to the table.

"Hey, pal! She said let go!" he stated firmly. Minnie felt her heart twirl when Mickey came to her rescue, glancing at her hero with a proud and relieved smile. But the man only scoffed.

"Ha! What're you going to do about it, runt?"

"This!"

SOCK!

Mickey reared back his right fist and socked the guy in his eye, making him let go of the girl mouse.

"You'll pay for that, vermin!" The man shot up from his seat and lunged at the male mouse. Minnie gasped as her eyes widened and a sting of fear went through her.

"Mickey, watch out!" she cried, concerned for her hero. Mickey dodged the man's attack, making him even angrier. Mickey chuckled as the man tried to grab him, but Mickey was more nimble and quicker than the bulkier dog. Minnie watched in relief and surprise as Mickey dodged the man's advance with ease. He was still just as agile as she remembered. Mickey quickly grabbed a ketchup bottle off the table, took aim, and shot the ketchup in the guy's face, temporally blinding him. Then the guy slipped on some of the ketchup, and hit the floor, bonking his head and knocking himself out cold.

"You little pipsqueak!" the second man yelled as he jumped up, catching both young mice off guard, and punched the male mouse in his lip, knocking him backward.

"Mickey!" Minnie gasped in horror. Then her blood instantly began to boil as she picked the metal tray up off the table. "Don't you touch him!" she snapped, and swung the tray at the man's head, hitting him in the face with a clang, and leaving the imprint of his face in the tray. He fell backward, completely out cold. Mickey, stunned, looked at the unconscious body then back up to Minnie as her eyes met his. She tossed the tray onto the table and quickly knelt down to him. "Are you all right, Mickey?" she asked, clearly concerned as she brought her hand up and rested it on his arm.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Min," he replied, smiling lightly. He rubbed his lip and could taste a bit of blood. "Are you okay?" he asked, meeting her gaze. She nodded.

"Yeah. I'm okay," she replied with a light smile. She noticed a bit of blood began to run from the side of his lip. "You're hurt..." she uttered sadly. He raised his hand and wiped it with his glove.

"It's okay," he assured, smiling lightly. She appreciated his reassurance, but she wasn't convinced. It tugged at her heart to see him hurt. "Come on," she said as she took his arm and helped him stand. "I'll fix you up." She smiled as she took his hand and tugged at it gently. He complied, and followed her as she lead him past the counter and into the back room where Minnie, Ember and Cathy always ate their lunch. She let him lean against the table in the room while she walked over to a cabinet and got out a first aid kit. "Now just hold still and I'll take care of you," she commanded with a smile, setting the box on the table. Mickey leaned against the table with his palms resting on the edge.

"You know you don't have to do this," he mentioned. She pulled out a cloth and stepped in front of him.

"I don't mind. I want to," she replied. Both smiled, then she leaned closer. "Now hold still." She gently wiped the cut on his lip, then began to clean it. "Thanks for saving me, Mickey," she smiled.

"You're welcome. But it was nothing," he replied modestly.

"It was to me. You saved me from those jerks. Thanks."

"Aw, gee... You're welcome."

"I don't recall you ever using those moves before," she stated with a grin.

"Oh, those just kinda came to me," he said.

"What it is, is that you're just naturally skilled."

"What about that trick you pulled out there? I don't recall you ever using that move before either," he said.

"That just came to me," she said.

"Well that was some pretty quick thinking." Both smiled at each other. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Minnie."

"You're welcome, Mickey," she replied with a smile. "But it was nothing," she said modestly.

"It was to me. You saved me out there. Thanks"

"You're welcome. I didn't want that bozo to do that to you and get away with it."

"Oh, I think you left your mark." Both began to snicker. Then she pulled back a bit and placed the cloth on the table.

"There. All done." Mickey focused on his lip and realized that it wasn't as sore as it was, and it certainly wasn't bleeding anymore.

"It does feel better. Thanks!" She giggled.

"You're welcome." Then she leaned up and gave him a peck on his lip, on the cut. They took each others hands and gazed into each others eyes for a moment before both began to blush.

"Uh, Minnie?" Mickey asked a little nervously.

"Yes, Mickey?" Minnie asked, giving his hands a gentle squeeze.

"Um, I was wondering if we could, maybe, go out to dinner tonight?" Before Mickey knew it, Minnie had wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Oh, Mickey, I'd love to!" she beamed happily and excitedly, squeezing him gently. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Great!" he said happily, giving her a gentle squeeze. "Can I pick you up about six-thirty?"

"That would be great." Both leaned close and nuzzled their noses together for a little bit before both pulled back and stared into each others eyes as they took each others hands.

"Thanks again for fixing my lip," he said with a light smile.

"You're welcome," she smiled. "Try not to get hit again, okay?"

"Don't worry. I'll try not to," he chuckled, making her chuckle too.

"Thanks for saving me, Mickey," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," he smiled. Then he remembered that she was still working. "I better get going. I need to get back to work, and you should too."

"Right," she said with some reluctance, also remembering that she was still on the clock. But she had her date with him tonight to look forward to.

"But I'll see you later this evening." She smiled brightly.

"I'm looking forward to it." He leaned close and pecked her lips, which she willingly returned, then they let go of each others hands as he started to walk toward the door. She followed him back out to the counter and watched him walk to the door, where he turned back to her with a smile and waved. She smiled and waved back, and watched him get into his little red jalopy convertible and drive away. Cathy took notice of the love-struck expression on her friend's face.

"Boy, have you got it bad for that man." Minnie turned and smiled at her friend with a twinkle in her eye. Cathy smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," Minnie said. Then the young mouse walked around the counter toward the tables, humming merrily to herself. Cathy smiled and shook her head with a sigh.

"Young love. Real, true, young love."

Minnie worked the rest of her shift as normal. And when she got off from work, she went straight home and changed out of her work dress and into something more casual. She had just finished slipping on her pumps when she heard her doorbell. With gusto, she made her way downstairs into the living room and opened the front door to find Mickey standing there wearing a casual outfit, and holding a bouquet of beautiful red roses. His outfit was like hers - casual and not too fancy. But gosh did he look great to her. And boy did she look great to him.

"Hiya, Minnie!" Mickey said with his ever cheerful smile. The one that she loved from the moment she first saw it.

"Hi, Mickey!" Minnie smiled cheerfully.

"These are for you," he said a little shyly, holding out the roses.

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed as she took the flowers and sniffed of them. Then she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you. I love them."

"Are you ready for our date?"

"You betcha!" She stepped inside just long enough to place the roses in a vase, then she stepped out onto her porch and closed her door behind her, then she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze as they shared an adoring smile. They walked down the steps and over to his little red jalopy, where he opened the passenger door for her.

"M'lady," he smiled coyly.

"Why, thank you, sir," she smiled coyly back and gave him a kiss on his cheek before she got in. As he walked around to the driver side and got in, Minnie gave a brief look around the inside of his car. She really liked it. It matched him - simple, cute and charming. The 30-something-looking, two-seater car had nice, soft, white leather seats, and they were very comfy. He got in and they each buckled their seat belts. After he started the car and put it in drive, the young mice drove down the dirt road.

The first place they went was a little dance club. As they walked in, they noticed other people already out on the dance floor. They stood away from the crowd and waited for the current song to stop playing. Then Let's Get Crazy by Miley Cyrus began to play. Both mice smiled at each other.

"You ready?" Minnie asked.

"Let's do it," Mickey replied. They took each others hand and stepped out onto the dance floor and began to cut a rug. Mickey would spin Minnie, then she would spin back to him. Then he would dip her, then stand her back up. They kicked up their heels to the song and had a grand time. With the last bit of the song, the mice stopped dancing and faced one another, catching their breath as they smiled at one another. Then the sound of clapping drew their attention and they glanced around to realize that everybody was clapping for them and that they were the only two people out on the dance floor. Both mice grinned and took a bow. Minnie gestured to Mickey and he bowed, then he gestured to her and she did the same. Then they took each others hand and bowed together before heading back over to a table.

"That was fun!" Minnie said.

"I'll say!" Mickey agreed.

"You're just as good a dancer as you always were," she complimented with a smile, making him blush.

"Aw, gee... Thanks. But you're still the better dancer," he commented. She blushed.

"Thanks. But I still say you're the best."

"Nope. You."

"Uh-uh."

"Uh-huh." Both began to chuckle. Just then a waiter came over to their table and they ordered their food. It wasn't long before they got it, said their prayer and began to eat. They continued to talk while they ate. When they finished their meal, Crazier by Taylor Swift began to play. Mickey smiled at Minnie as he stood and offered her his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked with his charming smile.

"Of course," she replied with a warm smile as she placed her hand in his, and let him lead her out onto the dance floor. He placed his hands on her hips as she draped her arms loosely across his shoulders, and they began to dance. The young mouse couple danced slow and close as they gazed into each others dark brown eyes. Everybody else around them just faded away as they only focused on each other.

A little later, they left the dance club and headed to the park where they went for a stroll together, then snuggled up under a pine tree as they watched the clouds float by. They stayed there and watched the sunset together and watched as the stars came out. As they star-gazed, Minnie suddenly saw a shooting star streak across the sky.

"Look, Mickey! A shooting star!" she said, pointing up to it.

"Wow!" he said. "Better make a wish." Minnie turned to him and smiled.

"I don't have to make a wish. I already have what I want the most." She kissed him on his cheek to make her point. "You." Minnie cuddled against him, nuzzling him affectionately. Mickey blushed and pulled her close to him.

"Aw, gosh... Thanks."

"Aren't you gonna make a wish?" she asked as she looked up at him, stroking his chest.

"Nah. I already have what I want." He kissed her on her forehead to make his point. She blushed and smiled as she snuggled into his warm embrace.

"Oh, Mickey." After a little while, a sly idea came to Mickey's mind.

"Ya know... I'm thinking about something..." Minnie titled her head upward and looked at him.

"What's that?" He grinned.

"Guess." She thought for a second.

"Mm... A piece of cheese?" she guessed with a giggle. He chuckled.

"Good guess, but that's not it." She smiled slyly as she leaned her muzzle up close to his.

"This?" She brushed her lips against his as she raised one hand and gently caressed his cheek. Both hummed into the kiss as they indulged in it. After a few seconds, she pulled back and smiled at him.

"Another good guess, but that's still not it," he grinned. Now she was really puzzled.

"Okay. So what is it then?" Then a sly idea came to her mind as she moved her hands to his sides. "Will you tell me if I tickle you?" Mickey quirked a non-existent brow as he grinned.

"Huh?" At that, his mousy companion glomped him and began to tickle his sides as both began to laugh. "Heeey! Ha ha ha!" After a little bit, she ceased her tickle attack and let him catch his breath. But then she noticed the sly smile on his face. "My turn."

"Uh-oh," she uttered with a grin just before he moved his hands to her sides and began to tickle her. "Ha ha ha! Hee hee!" Both were laughing as he tickled her, with her squirming in his grasp. After a lttle bit, he stopped his tickle assault, and let her catch her breath. Both smiled at one another.

Then she giggled as she glomped him, wrapping her arms around him as he wrapped his arms around her, and both began to laugh as they began to roll down the little hill they were on. They rolled down the hill, tumbling over one another, holding each other close. After rolling a few times, they came to rest at the bottom of the hill, with Minnie lying on top of Mickey. Both just smiled as they stared into each others captivating eyes.

"That was it," he said.

"Hm?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side in a cute way.

"The tickle fight. That was what I was thinking about," he grinned. She smiled and giggled.

"Great minds and hearts think alike." He chuckled.

"I was thinking the same thing." She pulled up a small blade of grass and gently stroked it across his cheek. Then she moved it up and gently tickled his ear with it, making them both chuckle. The moon and stars illuminated the area around them with a beautiful and alluring glow. The moonlight shined on the grass beneath them, which swayed ever so slightly in the gentle breeze. And the moon's reflection shimmered in the gentle ripples of the pond. This night couldn't be more perfect to either young mouse. Although they had beauty around them, what they were captivated and mesmerized by the most was each other.

Because he was lying under her and from her angle, Minnie could see the moonlight reflect in Mickey's beautiful, deep brown eyes. Not even the heavens above with it's countless stars and galaxies could captivate her more than the beauty she could see within his eyes. They were so warm, gentle and caring. Looking into them, she could see her future as clear as the reflection of the moon in the pond. He was her future. Right there with him was where she belonged, it's where she wanted to be, where she needed to be, and where she would always be. He began to rub her back gently, making her relax, even though she couldn't relax anymore than she was already.

"I love you so much, Mickey," Minnie smiled warmly.

"I love you, too, Minnie. So much." Mickey smiled back with equal warmth. She leaned her face down as he leaned his up and they pressed their lips together. A moan escaped the girl mouse as she brushed her lips against his, and he let out a moan as well. After a few seconds, both broke the kiss and pulled back to meet each others smiles and eyes. She then eased off him and laid down next to him, cuddling against him as he wrapped one arm around her back and she wrapped one arm around his chest. Mickey raised his free up to her face and stroked her cheek delicately as he stared into her beautiful, deep brown eyes which were staring back into his, and she snuggled her cheek into his warm palm, relishing his warm touch. Mickey could see how her eyes shimmered and twinkled in the moonlight, much more beautifully than the stars themselves. They were so warm, loving, and gentle. No amount of stars would ever be as captivating, twinkle as much, or be as beautiful as her eyes. After gazing into each others eyes for a moment, she cuddled against him, pulling him close with a happy and content sigh. They intertwined their tails and the tips of their tails each formed a half of a heart, together creating a whole one.

"I'm so glad you're back, Mickey," Minnie uttered softy, cuddling against him as she pulled him close. "I missed you so much. It's so good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," Mickey replied, pulling her close. "I missed you, too." He kissed her on the top of her head. She kissed him on his chest, then pulled back a little and looked up at him.

"I was so worried about you. When I stopped hearing from you, I didn't know if something had happened, if you were all right. I worried about you every day. But I wasn't about to give up. I couldn't give up on you. I wanted to see you again so badly. I was going to wait for you and keep looking forever if I had to." She smiled as she finished and raised her hand to cup his cheek. He smiled back as her words touched him.

"Aw, Minnie. I was worried about you, too. When your letters stopped, I was afraid that something had happened. I worried about you every day. But I wasn't about to give up on you. I couldn't. I wanted to see you again, so I was going to keep looking and waiting for you even if it took me forever." He gently rubbed her back as he hugged her petite frame against him. She smiled as she was deeply touched by his words and felt her heart twirl.

"Oh, Mickey." She leaned up and nuzzled her nose against his, and after a little bit, they both pulled back.

As they laid there curled up together, Mickey and Minnie talked about what each had done in the three years they were apart, and about old times. Minnie explained about how she snuck out of the school she was in and made her way back home, and how she had been working at the diner since then, trying to find him all the while. Mickey told her about how he had finished high school and started working as an amateur detective for the police, and how he came back home and started working at the department there, all the while trying to find her. Mickey was surprised and not surprised at the same time. He knew Minnie - when she set her mind to something, there was no stopping her. Especially if it involved him. She could be stubborn at times, which was just like him.

"Minnie Mouse the super spy!" he chided playfully, making her giggle.

"Oh, Mickey," she said, giving him a playful nudge. He moved one hand behind his head.

"If they knew you like I do, they would've known they couldn't keep you there." She gently drew a heart on his chest.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away from you." They shared an adoring smile. Minnie knew Mickey - catching bad guys always seemed to be an interest of his. It had also been an interest of hers, too. "Mickey Mouse, ace detective!" she smiled playfully.

"Aw, gee," he said. Both chuckled and smiled at each other. "Remember that promise we made when we were little?" Minnie didn't have to think to remember what he was talking about.

"You mean the promise we made to always be together?" she asked, though she knew it was what he was talking about.

"Yeah. I guess we had a hard time keeping that promise, huh?" he said with a light grin, but she could tell that he felt bad over it.

"Neither of us could help what happened, Mickey. We had no control over it," she said, trying to make him feel better.

"I know... But still... I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, baby. Don't worry about it," she said comfortingly. "I'm sorry, too..." she said, sounding down herself.

"It's okay, Minnie. Don't worry," he said soothingly. Then she brightened up.

"Why don't we renew that promise now?" she suggested with a hopeful smile.

"Sounds good to me," he agreed. He lifted his right hand as she lifted hers and they intertwined their pinky fingers as they each placed their left hands over their hearts.

"I promise that we will always be together, have fun together, laugh together, and be together forever," they said in unison, just like they did when they were little. They smiled at one another as they returned their hands to their former positions.

"Now let's seal that promise with a kiss," Minnie smiled slyly as she leaned up and brushed her lips against Mickey's. He hugged her close as he kissed back, making her moan, her head spin, and her tail curl into a heart as it twitched from his kiss. After about five seconds, both broke the kiss and pulled back as their smiles and eyes met.

Mickey and Minnie continued to star-gaze and talk as they reminisced, and before long both were starting to feel a touch sleepy. Mickey drove Minnie back home once they left the park. On the way back to her farm, the young, female mouse yawned and snuggled against him as she closed her eyes. He looked down at her and smiled as he watched her. He gently slid his right arm around her, being careful not to disturb her. When they stopped, Mickey shut the car off and glanced down at her, only to realize that she had drifted off snuggled against him.

"Aww," he uttered softly. He kissed her softly on the top of her head. "Minnie, you're home," he whispered. She stirred a little, and snuggled further into him, burying her face into the side of his chest. Now he really hated to wake her. She looked awfully cute. He gave her a gentle shake and kissed her ear. "Wake up, sweetie." She stirred as she unburied her face and looked up to him, squeaking cutely as her eyelids fluttered open to reveal her beautiful brown eyes. She smiled a drowsy smile and sighed softly. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Mm-hm. I did," she smiled.

"Sorry I woke you, but you're home."

"Already?" she questioned, rubbing her right eye.

"Yeah. You slept most of the way."

"Sorry..." she said, sounding embarrassed and averting her gaze downward.

"It's okay," he smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about it." She looked back up at him and felt her embarrassment fade away at his words.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. They shared a smile for a moment before he got out and opened the door for her. She smiled as she took his hand and got out as they walked hand-in-hand up to her porch. She got her keys and unlocked her door, then turned back to him as she took his hands into hers. "I've had so much fun today, Mickey. Thank you so much," she smiled warmly, batting her long lashes at him and giving his hands a gentle squeeze.

"You're welcome, Minnie. I've had a great time today, too," he smiled, giving her hands a gentle squeeze.

"Would you like to come in? I could make you something," she offered.

"Thanks, but I should probably get on home. It's gettin' late and I know you're sleepy," he said with a light smile.

"Sorry about that..." she said, a blush crossing her cheeks.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I didn't mind, and you looked very cute," he added, a blush crossing his own cheeks.

"Thanks," she said shyly, her blush increasing with his comment. "You're coming by the diner tomorrow, right?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's got great food, and you." Minnie felt her heart just melt at his words as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Oh, Mickey. You're so sweet." He moved his arms around her and hugged her close.

"So are you." After a little bit, both young lovers pulled apart and gazed into each others eyes. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"It's a date," she said. Then she leaned up and kissed him right on his lips as she hugged him against her, one foot rising behind her. After a few seconds, she pulled back and giggled at the goofy expression on his face. "Goodnight, Mickey. Love you," she smiled. She turned and walked back inside her house, then stopped and turned around to her still-dazed lover. She blew him a kiss which "popped" when it hit his cheek, then she closed her door, leaning against the inside of it as she sighed dreamily. "What a guy."

"Goodnight..." he said dazedly. Then he turned and began to walk down her front steps to his car. As he did, he raised his hand to his cheek and touched the area where she blew her kiss. "What a gal."


	5. Discussing the case

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever. All OC's were created specifically for this story and are not modeled after real people. Any similarity is unintended and I apologize.

A.N.: Welcome to the 5th chapter of this fic. I hope you enjoy it. No flames or criticism. Also, I want to point out the absence of the x's I was using to separate the author's notes from the story. Why They're absent, don't ask me. I went back and checked and the x's from every one of my stories, all 20-some of them, are gone. I put them in every single story, but now, they're all gone. It has something to do with fanfiction, because when I upload and try to put in the x's, they won't show up no matter what I do. I've tried and tried but they won't show up. I'm terribly sorry about any inconvenience with that. If I could fix them I would,but it's out of my hands. So I'm I'm terribly sorry about that. So I'll use this little line from now on. Also, there is a Cameo appearance in this chapter. I'll give you a hint. His name starts with O...

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

A MOUSIE LOVE TALE

As Minnie awoke the next morning, she was on cloud nine. After getting out of bed, she twirled around on one foot as she hummed a merry tune. Mickey always made her feel like this. It was amazing to think of how much her life had changed since he had came back into it. It amazed her how much her personality had changed. She was happier and overall just felt better because she had him in her life. She could just think about him and she couldn't help but smile. It was four simple letters that described it, but it was a big word.

Love.

Minnie loved Mickey with all her heart and soul. She was crazy about him. He was her addiction. She didn't really know how she survived those past three years without him. Most likely because she never gave up hope that they would be together again. If it weren't for that hope, she surely wouldn't be here right now. In truth, he was her life support. He stayed on her mind the whole time that she ate breakfast and got ready for work. The little hometown they grew up in, _their _home town, now seemed complete. She was complete. After getting dressed and bidding a goodbye to Figaro, Minnie headed outside to her car, got in, revved it up, and drove to work.

On her way to the diner, Minnie couldn't help but look at all the little stores that lined the little streets, and she couldn't help but smile. Every building had a memory of her and Mickey together. And now she couldn't wait to revisit some of their history and make lots of new memories. She knew that when she got to work that Cathy would be dying to know how her date went the prior night. Though she was a very good friend, Cathy could be rather nosey at times. After pulling up to the diner and stopping her car, the young, girl mouse walked inside the diner to find her said friend behind the counter.

"Hi, Minnie!" the white cat greeted when the mouse walked in.

"Hello, Cathy!" Minnie greeted back.

"Boy, you sound like you're in a good mood. How'd your date go last night?" Yep. There it was. Minnie cocked a non-existent brow as she walked over to the counter.

"Don't waste time getting to the point, do you?"

"Nope," Cathy replied simply. "So how did it go?"

"It was wonderful!" Minnie answered with a big smile. "We had a great time! It was so much fun!"

"You're so lucky, Minnie," Cathy sighed. "Not very many people find what you two have."

"I know," Minnie agreed softly, thinking about the man who had her heart and the key to it. "I'm so blessed and lucky. And I'm so thankful for him each and every day."

"Don't let go of him. Hold onto him," Cathy said with a grin.

"I plan on it," Minnie replied with a sheepish grin. Both young women giggled.

"You two make such a cute couple," Cathy complimented.

"Thanks," Minnie blushed. Then Ember walked in.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hi, Ember!" both Minnie and Cathy greeted.

"Coming in late again?" Cathy teased.

"Do you wanna mop and clean the bathrooms?" Ember asked with a evil little smile as she walked over to the counter.

"You're right on time!" Cathy corrected, making Ember and Minnie both chuckle.

"So how did your date with Oswald go last night?" Minnie asked. Ember had told her friends about her going out the night before with guy whom she met, or rather, hopped into.

"It was great!" Ember replied with a big smile. "I had a lot of fun with him."

"I'd say that rabbit _is_ lucky to get a girl like you," Cathy said.

"I'll say," Minnie agreed.

"Thanks, girls," Ember smiled sheepishly. Just then, the said rabbit walked into the diner. He had black skin, a white face, long, floppy ears, and a black, button nose.

"Hiya, Ember!" he greeted the female rabbit.

"Hey, Oswald," she greeted back with a big smile. He walked over to her and slipped his arm around her waist, making the girl rabbit blush. "I just dropped by to get a quick bite to eat before hopping off," he said jokingly.

"Oswald," Ember chuckled.

"I hope you don't mind me stopping by so early."

"Of course not! You're welcome to stop by any time." Minnie and Cathy grinned to one another at how their friend was acting. "What would you like to eat?"

"Can I try some of that carrot cake you told me about? I'm in the mood for something sweet."

"Yeah!" Ember replied.

"Can I get it to go?"

"Sure thing!" Ember answered. Minnie told the cook the order and before long, Minnie handed Ember a plastic container that had a slice of carrot cake in it, and Ember handed it to her beau.

"Oh, boy! Thanks!" Oswald smiled. He handed Cathy the money, then kissed Ember on her cheek. "I'll see you later, Em."

"See ya, hippity-hop," Ember smiled dreamily. And with that, Oswald hopped, literally, out the door. Ember watched him leave, then turned back to her friends, noticing the big smiles on their faces. "What? I really like him."

"You mean _love_ him," Cathy corrected teasingly. "You had the same look Minnie gets in her eyes when she sees Mickey."

"I did?" Both the mouse and cat nodded, and Ember's lips curled up into a big smile. Then all three girls began to giggle.

Ember walked over to the door and turned around the OPEN sign on the door and the work day began. The rest of the work day went about as usual. Minnie kept looking at her watch every little bit, waiting for her lunch break and for Mickey to show up. When 12:30 came, she took her lunch break then got back to work. However, Mickey didn't show up anywhere near his normal time. An hour turned into two, then to three. Minnie became more concerned by the second. Part of her was a little miffed at him, thinking that maybe he forgot about their little date. But her concern overpowered her frustration by a long shot. What if something had happened to him? That thought was the one that kept plaguing her mind.

Then the dinging of the door got her attention as he walked through the door of the diner. She sighed a breath of relief when she saw him, thankful he was all right. She watched him take a seat as she headed over to him.

"Hello, Mickey," she smiled.

"Hi, Minnie," he smiled, looking up at her. She could tell that he sounded either tired or like something was on his mind. She felt her concern begin to grow again.

"Is something the matter?" she asked, hoping that she could make him feel better if something was bothering him.

"Naw, everything's fine," he assured with with a light smile. But she could still sense something wasn't quite right.

"You're here later than usual," she pointed out.

"I know. Sorry about that. I was helping Chief O'Hara with a case," he explained.

"I thought that maybe you had forgotten about our little date," she said with a little firmness. Then her tone softened. "I was getting worried."

"I'm really sorry about that," he apologized. He lowered his gaze as his ears drooped. Minnie didn't like being upset with Mickey. In fact, she hated it. Her demeanor softened as she raised her right hand and gently stroked his left ear.

"That's okay. I forgive you. I'm just glad that you're okay," she smiled. "I'm sorry I got upset," she apologized, her ears now drooping as she lowered her gaze and her tail curled up around her feet.

"Aw, don't worry about it, kid," Mickey smiled as he took her hand into his. "I forgive ya." She looked at him and smiled, her spirits now lifted by his words.

"So what can I getcha?" she asked. He sighed as he picked up the menu and looked over it.

"I better just have something quick."

"What's the hurry?" she questioned.

"I hafta head back to the station and talk to O'Hara." He placed the menu on the table and looked up at her. "I'll just have a burger and a small soda, please." She glanced at her watch to see that it was four o'clock.

"Have you had any lunch yet?"

"Uh, no, not yet." Minnie's eyes widened.

"You must be famished! How come you haven't eaten?"

"I haven't really had time. That's why I was late getting here."

"Then you're gonna have some lunch," she stated, her mind made up.

"I'll just eat something quick," he said.

"You're going to eat and take your time," she protested.

"But I have to get back to work!" He started to stand but she placed her hands on his shoulders and gently forced him back down into the seat.

"Oh, no you don't! You're not budging from this seat until you've had a decent lunch!" she stated firmly.

"But-"

"No buts!" She stood triumphantly with her hands on her hips. "Don't worry about Mister O'Hara, I'll explain it to him. You need to eat something. So you're going to eat some lunch and that's that. And I'm going to sit right here to make sure you eat every bite," she finished with a triumphant smile. He blinked.

"But don't you have to work?" he asked, taken a little aback by her determination. Though he had seen her like this before. She reached up, pulled off her name tag from over the left chest pocket on her dress and laid it on the table.

"I'm off the clock. Now that makes two of us." Mickey started to move.

"I don't want you to get in trouble, Minnie." She pointed to the seat.

"Sit." He sighed, realizing that Minnie was staying true to her word, and knowing that her mind was made up.

"You're stubborn, you know that?" he grinned.

"That makes two of us," she retorted with a grin. Then she leaned down and gave him a peck on his ear. "Now you sit tight and I'll bring you some lunch." She winked at him, then turned and started over to the counter. Mickey sighed and smiled as he shook his head. She hadn't changed at all. She was still just as stubborn as she always was, which she always was just a little more stubborn than him. Of course he admired her for it and wouldn't want her any other way. And she was only stubborn when it came to what she knew was best for him. And right now meant eating a good lunch.

Minnie had gave the cook the order and stood waiting on it, when Cathy noticed a certain object missing from her co-workers uniform.

"Uh, Minnie? Where's your name tag?" The mouse glanced down, then back up.

"I left it over there on the table," she answered, pointing to the table. "Can I move my lunch break for tomorrow up to now?"

"How come?" Cathy quirked a brow. The cat looked over to the table where the male mouse sat and it dawned on her. "You didn't take your lunch break today," she said with a mischievous grin.

"Yes I did. I took it at..." Minnie stopped when she realized what her friend was doing.

"I don't remember you taking your break today. So I think you need to take one now," Cathy grinned slyly. Minnie smiled brightly and hugged her friend.

"Thanks, Cathy! I owe you."

"You can repay me by not gettin' caught. Now go take your lunch break."

"Yes, ma'am!" Minnie got her boyfriend's order, as well as a small meal for herself, and made her way back over to the table. She sat down in the seat across from him as she slid the tray onto the table. "Here you go," she smiled sweetly. Mickey looked at the tray to see a ham and cheese sub, cheese bread sticks, two sodas and a salad. The sub was for him and the salad was for her. The cheese bread sticks were for both of them.

"Wow! Thanks!" he said with a big smile. She giggled.

"You're welcome."

"Really, Min, you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to."

"But what about your job?" he asked.

"You're more important to me than my job," she smiled. "Now eat up. I know you must be starving." He nodded with a smile, then both mice closed their eyes, and held one anothers hand as they said a prayer, then they began to eat. As Mickey ate one of the subs, Minnie couldn't help but watch him eat. She loved watching him anyway, but it pleased her to know that he wasn't hungry. She watched him dreamily as he took a couple bites.

"This is really good!" he said, snapping her out of her trance.

"Hm? Oh, yeah! They are good," she said, her cheeks turning a little pink.

"How much do I owe you?"

"You don't owe me a dime," she said with a wave of her hand. "It's on the house."

"I can't let you do that," he said.

"Sure you can. You've bought lunches for me before. Besides, I like being able to buy you lunch sometimes," she smiled.

"Then let me at least give you a tip."

"Uh-uh. You don't owe me a thing, Mickey. I wanted to do it. Just consider this a lunch date with me buying it."

"Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Both young mice shared a loving smile. Minnie adored Mickey's warm smile. It warmed her all over and when he smiled, she couldn't help but smile back. His smile was contagious. He also adored her warm smile. It warmed his insides and made him smile too. It was also contagious. Minnie took a bite of a bread stick and swallowed, making a cute squeak which Mickey thought was cute. "So what's this case you're working on?" she asked curiously, taking a sip of her soda.

"There's been some robberies in town lately," he explained. "A couple of them happened this week."

"I heard that the electronic store was robbed night before last," Minnie said, becoming interested.

"It was. All of the robberies took place at night and the M.O. for each was the same: The crook breaks in, steals what he wats, then gets away."

"Sounds like normal thefts to me. What's so special about them?"

"Only certain items were taken from the stores, and all of the security cameras were disabled somehow."

"That does sound odd," she said, leaning onto the table as she became more interested. "Could the police get any prints off anything?"

"They tried, but there wasn't anything left behind," he explained.

"Did they find out how the security cameras were disabled?"

"Whoever broke in accessed the breaker box and shut off the power."

"And that's why no silent alarms were triggered," Minnie said.

"You got it. Whoever broke in had to have known about the breaker box," Mickey said.

"How many stores have been hit?" she asked.

"One last week and two this week," he answered.

"Well, the thief's already established a pattern: Cut the power, then break in and steal whatever they want, then sneak out."

"Yeah. The pattern is the same with all three robberies: The crook disables the power, then sneaks in unseen, takes what they want, then hightails it out of there." Minnie thought of something.

"You said that only certain items were stolen, right?"

"Yeah."

"Were the items taken the most valuable in the stores?"

"Uh, no. Some of the things taken were less expensive than others."

"You think the crook knew what they wanted to steal ahead of time?" Minnie asked.

"It's possible. Whoever did it could've scouted around and picked out what they wanted," Mickey replied.

"Maybe the thief only took certain items to throw the cops off their trail."

"Maybe. Chief O'Hara's looking into all possibilities."

"I can see why you're stumped with this," Minnie grinned.

"Chief O'Hara asked me to help with this case, but I haven't been able to find out anything," Mickey said. "I checked one of the stores before I came here, but I didn't come up with anything." She watched as his eyes closed and his head lowered. She slid her hand across the table and placed it over his.

"Don't let it get you down, Mickey. If anybody can figure this out, it's you," she said. He looked up to see her smiling softly and comfortingly. "I know you - You're a great detective! I believe in you. Don't doubt yourself. You know I don't." The ends of Mickey's mouth curled up into a smile as her warm reassurance warmed him.

"Thanks, Minnie. I'm glad you believe in me," he said. She leaned across the table and planted a kiss on his nose.

"Always have, always will," she smiled. He returned her smile, then took a bite of his sub.

"So far, the police haven't turned up any clues on the robberies. I've already checked one of the stores, but I couldn't find anything either."

"Is there anybody you think it could be?" she questioned.

"Oh, there are some I suspected, but some of them are in jail, and the rest... I have no idea where they are," he answered a little sourly.

"Did the chief assign you a partner for this case?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nope. Why do you ask?" he pondered. She smiled with a glint in her eyes.

"I'd like to help you with this case," she responded. He quirked a brow.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" she answered. "I'd like to help you. Besides, with us working together, there's a better chance of us solving it." He had to admit it. She had a point.

"This isn't a dangerous case, Minnie. So you don't have to worry about my safety," Mickey pointed out lightly.

"So? I'm glad it isn't dangerous. I'm more comfortable with you doing it. And besides, my woman's intuition may come in handy," she finished with a sly grin. Again, she had a point. Her woman's intuition had come in handy plenty of times before. It wasn't that he didn't want her helping him. It's just that usually he would request that she not get involved if it were dangerous. But so far, he didn't see any danger in this case. So he guessed it would be all right.

"Okay. You can help," he said, a smile forming on his lips. He caught the beaming smile on her face just before she leaned across the table and pecked him on his lips.

"Thanks, Mickey," she smiled. Then she leaned back into her seat and picked up her cup of soda. "Partners," she smiled. He picked up his cup and touched it to hers.

"Partners," he smiled, then both took a sip of their soda.

"Is there anything I can do to help in the meantime?" she asked, setting her cup down on the table.

"Well, if ya happen to overhear anybody mention anything suspicious-"

"Eves drop and see what I can find out," she finished with a grin.

"Right," he nodded.

"Can do. But I wanna do more than just that," she said.

"Well I was gonna head over to one of the other stores a little later on. You can come along if you want," he said.

"Sure! I'd love to," she replied. Both shared a smile, then each took a bite of their food. Minnie pondered on something for a moment. She thought about the letters they sent to one another, and the ones they didn't get. Then it hit her. "Mickey?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just thinking about the letters that we sent to each other and how we didn't get them. Do you think that they could still be at that school?"

"Could be. But what makes you think they're there?"

"I was just thinking about my old teacher, Miss Upstuck. She didn't like for any of us to have anything to do with boys. She's the only person I can think of that would've kept our letters." A grin formed on Mickey's face.

"And you'd like for us to go back to the school and see if we can get our letters?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to..."

"Who said I didn't want to. I'd like for us to get our letters back," he smiled honestly. A smile came to Minnie's face.

"Really?"

"When's your next day off?" She quickly thought.

"Tomorrow. It's Saturday."

"How about we go tomorrow? We'll go to the school first, then we'll head over to one of the stores afterward," he said with a smile.

"Sure!" she smiled brightly. Then she took his hand into hers and gripped it gently. "Thanks, Mickey. I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome. Maybe now we can finally get our letters," he said.

"And maybe we'll find a clue that will help us with this case," she added. Mickey chuckled.

"If Miss Upstuck is still like she used to be, what makes you think I'll even get two feet through the gate before she sicks her dogs on me?" Minnie giggled.

"Don't worry, dear. If she lays even a finger on you, she'll have to deal with me," she finished with firm tone. Though she smiled as she said it, Mickey knew that if Miss Upstuck did anything to him, Minnie wouldn't think twice about giving her a black eye.

* * *

A.N.: I couldn't resist but to have Oswald the Lucky Rabbit make a cameo appearance. I thought he and Ember were rather cute together. But don't worry, OswaldxOC won't be a common thing. I'm not one to pair real characters up with OC's, but I thought I'd use that just this once. Feel free to make a different girlfriend for Oswald if you want. And I tried to make Oswald's personality like the way he is in chlstarr's fics. I hope I could capture it :)


	6. Letter retrieval and facing a snob

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Disney whatsoever. All OC's were created specifically for this story and are not modeled after real people. Any similarity is unintended and I apologize.

Author's note: Welcome to the 6th chapter of this fic. I hope you enjoy it. No flames or criticism. I want to thank chlstarr for inspiration on a scene used at the school. Thank you! :)

P.S. I want to dedicate this chapter to Roy E. Disney, who passed away at the age of 79 on December 16, 2009. He had been fighting stomach cancer. He was the nephew of Walt Disney and the son of Roy O. Disney. More info about this can be found in my profile. God bless you Roy. And God bless you're loved ones. You will always be remembered.

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

A MOUSIE LOVE TALE

The morning sun shone through the valleys and over the mountains, covering the landscape in it's warmth. At the little farm house down the little dirt road, Mickey had just woken up. After yawning and stretching, he crawled out of bed and stood next to it. He stretched again, trying to shake the fatigue from his sleepy frame. Mickey walked to the foot of his bed and began to do his morning mousercise. Suddenly, he heard the sound of somebody coming up the stairs, then a yellow-gold bloodhound ran in.

"Arf! Arf!" he barked, greeting his master. Mickey chuckled.

"Good morning, Pluto." Then he began to pat the dog's head, making Pluto's tail wag. "I guess ya want some breakfast, don'tcha pal?" Pluto barked in response. "Okay. Come on, boy." Pluto barked, then took off through the bedroom door and down the stairs. Mickey made his bed then headed downstairs to find Pluto sitting in the kitchen. He gave Pluto some dog food, then he began to fix himself some breakfast. After he made his breakfast, he sat down at the table, said his prayer, then began to eat.

After finishing his breakfast, Mickey washed the dishes, then made his way upstairs to get ready to pick Minnie up. As he changed out of his pajamas and into something more comfortable, he couldn't help but be a little nervous. After what Minnie had told him about this all girls school, he wasn't too thrilled of going to a school where the headmistress despises his own gender. He knew for a fact that Minnie's time at that school hadn't changed her at all. She was still the same sweet, kind-hearted girl he had grown up with. Nothing had changed about her in those three years. Well, maybe one thing... She was determined not to let him go this time, no matter what.

But how would Miss Upstuck react to Minnie's return? The girl mouse had snuck out and ran away from the school, and never looked back. Now she was going to show up three years after she left, with a guy. Boy, was this going to be interesting. After getting ready, Mickey headed back downstairs and got his keys.

"See ya later, Pluto. Watch over the house while I'm gone," he instructed. Pluto raised his right ear to his forehead in a salute motion. "Good. I'll see ya later, Pluto." Mickey waved to his dog as he closed the door and walked out to his car. He got in, buckled his seat belt, turned the engine over, then drove down the little dirt road to Minnie's farm.

After picking her up, both young mice made the two and a half hour drive to the school. But it didn't seem like two hours for the mice who talked most of the way there and enjoyed the scenery.

"Thanks again for doing this, Mickey. I really appreciate it," Minnie smiled sweetly, nuzzling against him.

"Aw, gee. You're welcome, Minnie. It's been buggin' me about our letters, too. I'd like to find out what happened to them," Mickey replied.

"Me, too. I'd really like to get them back and finally read the ones you sent." She nuzzled against him as she smiled fondly at him.

"Maybe we should stop by and see your parents," Mickey suggested. Minnie shifted a little in her seat.

"Yeeah... You remember how my dad was, don't you?" Minnie asked.

"Yeah. He was a nice fella and very protective of you." She nodded.

"Do you remember how he was around you?" Mickey sighed.

"Yeah, I remember. Does he still have that shotgun?"

"Yep. He still has it, and he still knows how to use it."

"That's what I was afraid of..." Minnie smiled gently.

"He never used it on you, now did he?"

"No, but that's because you told him not to." Minnie giggled.

"Daddy really liked you, Mickey."

"He liked me best when I was at least a foot from you," he replied with a chuckle. She chuckled and nudged him playfully.

"You know that's not true. He really did like you, and so did mom."

"Yeah. I guess they did."

"I know they did." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"So do ya want us to stop in and see them?" Mickey asked.

"Are you sure we have time?"

"Of course. We've got all day."

"Okay," she nodded. "Thanks, Mickey," she said with a smile, then leaned up and kissed his cheek. "My parent's will be real surprised to us."

"How did your parent's take the idea of you running away?"

"Well neither was very pleased with it. But both forgave me for it and said they understood."

"They did?" Mickey's eyes widened in shock.

"Well... My dad still likes you, but he wasn't happy about the idea of me running away from that school just for a boy." Mickey sighed.

"So in other words, I walk in, I can kiss my tail goodbye?"

"No," Minnie corrected in a soothing voice. "My parent's forgave me and they don't hold it against you."

"And you know that how? They don't even know that we're together again, do they?"

"I haven't talked to them yet. But I know my parents. Both of them really liked you, and they both forgave me and neither of them hold against either of us." Minnie then wrapped her arm around Mickey's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry, Mickey. I won't let dad get you. We'll both talk to him," she smiled gently. Both shared a smile and continued on their way to the school.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the front gates of the school. After stopping the car, both of the mice got out and walked up to the front gates. Nothing had changed about the campus grounds. Just as eerie and creepy as ever. It seemed more like that to Minnie since she had spent a year there. Walking through the front gates, memories came back to Minnie. Memories of being cooped up in that school, memories of feeling alone, memories of missing Mickey.

Although Minnie had spent a year at the school, it didn't change her a bit. Most of the other student's were stuck-up snobs that thought they were better than everybody else. But there were some nice, decent girls there, and Minnie was one of them. Minnie's time at the school hadn't changed a thing about her. She was exactly the same as she was before. She was one of only a hand-full of girls that didn't let the peer pressure of the other students get to her. Both Mickey and Minnie were thankful for that. Minnie never wanted to be like those other girls. She was raised as being a kind, sweet girl, and that was who she was and that was what was in her heart.

As Minnie and Mickey walked through the gates and began walking up the walkway, she intertwined her arm around his. It felt wonderful to have him by her side again. As they walked up the walk, some of the other students that were making their way across the campus grounds caught sight of Mickey, and their jaws dropped upon seeing him. One girl even dropped her books onto the foot of another girl, while another tripped over a sprinkler. They all wondered who the handsome guy was.

Call it her woman's instinct and her girlfriend's instinct, but Minnie took a glance around and noticed some of the girls making eyes at Mickey. She felt her protectiveness building inside her. She always knew that Mickey was handsome and cute, but it burned her if she thought a girl was even looking at him. The girls' looked on in awe at Mickey, then when they noticed Minnie latched onto his arm, they began to seethe with jealousy and give the girl mouse evil glares. Minnie just smirked and gripped Mickey's arm a little tighter. Any girl that wanted him would have to go through her first.

"Back off, girls, he's mine!" she thought to herself with a proud grin. Mickey was _her_ guy, and she was _his_ girl. Minnie averted her gaze and she and Mickey continued up to the school. The other girls then grinned menacingly when they realized that a boy was on school property. And Miss Upstuck wouldn't be happy about that.

Going through the front doors of the school, it was still the same dull, dingy place.

"So this is your old school, huh?" Mickey said.

"If you could call it that. I hated this place," Minnie replied.

"I can understand why. How did you stand it here?" Minnie stopped, prompting Mickey to do the same. She raised her free hand up to his face and stroked his cheek.

"Only one thing kept me from going crazy here. The one person I'm already crazy about - you," she smiled warmly. "Thinking of you was what kept me going. It was the _only_ thing keeping me going."

"Aw, gosh..." he blushed. Then she leaned up and touched her nose to his. But after a few seconds...

"Hey, hey, hey! Break it up, you two delinquents!" an angry voice said. Both mice pulled away to find a woman, obviously a teacher, standing there. "We have a strict PDA rule here in this school and such nonsense will not be tolerated! Now break it up!" With that, the teacher walked away, giving an angry glare at the young mouse couple. Both mice growled in annoyance.

"Heh, then you wouldn't like hanging around us very often," Mickey smirked.

"Tee hee! You can say that again," Minnie agreed with a smirk, then both chuckled.

"So, where's the mail office?"

"Follow me." Holding his hand, Minnie began to lead Mickey down the hall to the mail office. Again, many of the girls were giving jealous glares at Minnie upon seeing her holding his hand. Minnie knew what was some of these girls had on their minds, and it made her want to slug them. She was the one who that about _that_. She tightened her grip on her boyfriend's hand, intending not to let go of him. It was like bringing a piece of meat to a den of hungry lions.

"Are all the students like this?" Mickey whispered, shaking her from her thoughts.

"You mean snobby jerks?" Minnie asked plainly.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, pretty much. It was like that when I was here, and it looks like things haven't changed." Mickey noticed the looks they were giving them and felt uneasy.

"We've been getting dirty looks ever since we got here." Minnie pulled Mickey down another hallway and stopped around the corner as she faced him.

"Actually, _I've_ been the one getting the dirty looks," she said with a grin. Mickey tilted his head.

"Why would they give _you_ dirty looks?" Minnie took his hands into hers and smiled proudly.

"Because I have a such a hottie like you with me." Mickey blushed at her statement. "You're extremely attractive, Mickey. And you're such a sweet, romantic and wonderful guy." She then wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's why I'm so easily attracted to you. Why do you think I love you so much?" She then leaned up and gave him quick peck on his lips. Mickey blushed even worse.

"Aw, gosh, Minnie..."

"It just so happens that other girls find you attractive, too," she huffed with annoyance. Mickey smiled and placed his hands on her hips.

"I don't care about other girls. I only care about you, Minnie. You know you're the only girl for me." Minnie felt her heart twirl as her insides melted.

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed. Then she lenaed closer and hugged him tight. "You know you're the only guy for me. Always have been, always will be." Mickey hugged her back. After a little bit, Mickey chuckled.

"You know we're breaking their PDA rule here." Minnie giggled and pulled back.

"I couldn't care less about that stupid rule." Both shared a chuckle, then she took his hand into hers. "C'mon. Let's go get our letters back."

"Right beside you." It didn't take the mice long to find the mail office. Making their way down the hall, they found their designated location. Entering, they saw a middle-aged woman sitting behind the desk.

"Excuse me?" Minnie started, getting the woman's attention.

"Yes, what do you want?" she asked in annoyance. Minnie recognized the woman. She was working in the mail room back when she was going to that school.

"Uh, we were wondering if you could help us?"

"That depends on what you need help with, young lady. This is a mail room, not an info booth." Minnie, being a kind-hearted soul, tried to be as polite as she could.

"Well, we believe that some of our letters may still be here in this office," Minnie explained kindly. "I used to be a student at this school, and we believe that some of our old letters got left here."

"Who is this?" the woman asked, pointing at Mickey. Minnie glanced to Mickey for a second, then back to the woman.

"Huh?"

"Who is this young man?" the woman asked more sternly.

"This is my boyfriend."

"You know that we have a 'No Boys On School Property' rule, don't you?"

"But I don't go to this school!" Minnie replied. The woman studied the mice for a second before she spoke.

"Still, we do have a rule to keep." Mickey spoke up.

"Ma'am, we're just here to see if our old letters are here."

"And what makes you think that we have them?" the woman asked dryly.

"Because I don't know of anything else that might have happened to them," Minnie retorted. The woman grumbled, then stood and walked over to a filing cabinet.

"What is your name, Miss?"

"Minnie. Minnie Mouse," the female mouse answered. "And this is my boyfriend, Mickey," she gestured to Mickey. The woman stopped and turned back to the mice.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Minnie," Minnie repeated, slightly annoyed. The woman stepped closer, then her eyes narrowed.

"You're that girl that ran away from here!" the woman said, pointing her finger at the mouse. "You've got a lot of nerve showing your face around here again!" Mickey stepped in front of Minnie as he felt his anger rising.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Minnie felt her heart leap at Mickey's protectiveness. "She didn't do anything to you!"

"She ran away from this school! Then she returns, accusing this school of having some old notes and she brings a vermin like you into this school!" Minnie stepped up alongside Mickey as her own anger began to rise.

"Don't you dare call him that, you hag!" The woman was taken aback.

"Well! Watch your mouth, young lady! You're lucky you no longer attend this school."

"If I did, I'd do the same thing that I did before," Minnie smirked. The woman glared icily.

"Oh, just you wait, little Missy. You just wait." The woman walked around the desk and through the door, slamming it behind her.

"Where do ya think she's going?" Mickey questioned.

"Probably to get the headmistress," Minnie responded. She let go of his hand and walked around the desk. "C'mon. Help me look."

"Wait, you want us to sneak and look through the mail while that woman is gone?" Mickey rationalized, a little stunned.

"You got it," Minnie replied with a mischievous grin.

"Okay," he said with a grin. Then he began to help her look through some of the old boxes on one of the shelves. They found a box marked with an "M" as the last name and stared sorting through it.

"We don't have much time. The headmaster will be here any minute," Minnie said.

"Found them!" Mickey said, pulling out several letters with their names on them.

"Great job, Mickey!" Minnie cheered proudly and happily, then kissed him on his cheek. She started to look through the box. "Is that every one?"

"Yep. Every letter we sent to one another that we didn't get is here." Minnie examined the letters and found all the letters that she had sent that never got mailed out to Mickey. Mickey also found all the letters that he sent that was kept from Minnie. The young, girl mouse couldn't help but squeal with glee as she took Mickey's hand and squeezed it gently.

"We've got 'em! We've got all our letters back!"

"Now we just have to get out of here." Both mice placed the boxes back on the shelf and started toward the door, but stopped when they heard the sound of someone coming toward the door.

"Uh-oh," both mice said, then they quickly hid their hands that held the letters behind their backs. Then in walked the horror herself, Miss Upstuck, ruler in hand. She sneered when she saw the girl mouse.

"Well, well, well... Who do we have here? The only girl ever to run away from this school." Minnie gripped Mickey's hand a little tighter.

"Hello, Miss Upstuck," Minnie said as politely as she could.

"Still the one with manners, I see," Upstuck commented. Though coming from her it didn't mean anything. "I see you remember me."

"How could I forget you?" Minnie replied sarcastically.

"Did you come here to finish your last year of school?"

"No," Minnie remarked rather proudly. "My boyfriend and I came here to get back our letters." Miss Upstuck looked at Mickey with an unsettling glare.

"Look what the rat drug in." Mickey felt his blood boil, for he knew that "rat" remark was thrown at Minnie. "You know we have a rule against boys on campus."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Minnie said through gritted teeth. "All we came for is our letters and then we're outta here."

"Letters?" Minnie knew that Miss Upstuck was acting as if she didn't have them. But did the mice have a surprise for her.

"Yes. The letters that we sent to each other that we never got. The letters that you kept from us." Though Minnie is only around three-feet tall, and Miss Upstuck was over five, the mouse could still stand her ground. Another trait she and Mickey shared.

"My dear, I don't know what you're talking about," Miss Upstuck said.

"Yes you do! You kept letters that belonged to us!" Minnie retorted.

"As if I would keep anything from my students. What makes you think you can acuse me of such a thing?" Minnie and Mickey held out the letters.

"These," Minnie said with a victorious grin.

"Where did you get those?!" Miss Upstuck said, her voice reaching a higher pitch.

"Oh, we dug them out of your archives," Mickey smirked. "We figured that you were the one who kept our letters."

"I worried every single day about Mickey!" Minnie fumed at the headmaster. "I was afraid that he stopped writing. But he didn't stop - you kept our letters from us!"

"And I worried every day that Minnie had stopped writing!" Mickey added angrily. "But it was you who kept our letters!"

"Why did you do it?" Minnie asked. Miss Upstuck scoffed.

"Men are nothing but trouble. They only think of themselves." The woman looked at Mickey as she said that. Minnie caught it and it really irked her.

"Not all men are like that. Some are really sweet and caring."

"I suppose you're going to tell me that this," she pointed at Mickey, "is different?"

"Yes he is! Mickey is the sweetest and most caring and wonderful person I know," Minnie defended.

"Seems the same to me. Men only want _one_ thing and they're nothing but egotistical, self-centered boneheads." That did it.

"Mickey is not like that! He's the most wonderful guy in the world, and no other girl but _me_ is going to give him that _one _thing!" Mickey felt his cheeks get hot at that last statement, and Minnie felt her own cheeks get hot. Though she was frustrated at Miss Upstuck, her statement made her blush for, in truth, Minnie meant it.

"It was because of this boy that you left this school. Do you realize what he cost you? Was it really worth it?" Miss Upstuck asked. The female mouse knew the answer to that.

"Leaving this school for him was _my_ choice and I have no regrets whatsoever. I'm better because I'm out of this school and back with him. Leaving this school for Mickey was worth it. And I'd do it all again in a heartbeat if I had to," Minnie stated. "This is nothing but a school for stuck-up jerks. I'm glad I got out of here."

"You have no right to say such things about this school!" Miss Upstuck barked.

"And you had no right to keep our letters, or to treat the students the way you did!" Mickey retorted. Then he tightened his grip on Minnie's hand. "Come on, Min. Let's get outta here."

"Humph!" Minnie turned her nose up at Miss Upstuck as both mice turned and started toward the door, their precious letters in their hands.

"You know I could have both of you arrested for stealing mail?" Miss Upstuck said with a grin.

"I don't think so," Mickey replied, turning back to her as he pulled out his wallet and opened it, revealing a gold badge. "These are our letters, so we're just retrieving what was ours. How would it look in court for you to accuse us of stealing something that's rightfully ours?" A proud smile came to Minnie's face as she watched her favorite detective in action. Miss Upstuck started to say something but stopped, for she knew, unfortunately, the male mouse was right.

"Get your tails out of here this instant!" Upstuck shouted. As the mice exited out into the hall, Minnie stopped, prompting Mickey to do the same.

"Oh, yeah. Miss Upstuck?" Minnie started. Upstuck looked at the mice. Minnie smiled deviously and mischievously. "About your stupid rules..." Minnie turned to Mickey, took his face into her hands and kissed him square on his lips, right in the hallway for all to see. Some students stood with their mouths agape, one girl walked right into another girl's open locker door, and another walked right into a trash can. Mickey was stunned at the sudden action, but as her kiss grabbed his senses, he happily accepted it. After a few seconds, Minnie broke the kiss and pulled back. She was dazed from the kiss for a second before she gathered her senses and turned back to a very angry Miss Upstuck, a satisfied smile on her lips. She stuck her tongue out at the headmistress, then she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and the mice walked back down the hall to the exit, both grinning widely, and passing by a lot of angry, jealous girls.

As the mice made their way down the hallway, one of the popular girls decided to make her move. She walked past the mice and grabbed Mickey's arm, spinning him around to her. Minnie whipped her head around to see the other girl and she felt her blood boil.

"Hey there. I haven't seen you around here," the girl said with a seductive smile.

"Hey, I already have a girlfriend!" Mickey stated firmly, making Minnie's heart flutter and the girl shocked. Other guys wouldn't turn her down. Not her. Not Miss Men-Worship-The-Ground-I-Walk-On. She looked at the girl mouse with a glare like acid.

"Her?"

"Yes, her!" Mickey remarked.

"Are you sure?" She placed her hand on Mickey's shoulder. Bad move. Minnie smacked the girl's hand off Mickey's shoulder.

"Don't touch my boyfriend, you floosey!" Minnie snapped, glaring daggers at the girl.

"I'll touch who I want!"

"He's not your property!"

"Well he isn't yours either!" Mickey stepped between the girls.

"I'm her boyfriend," he told the girl solemnly, gesturing to Minnie and making her heart flutter, "not yours."

"You know most guys don't turn me down," the girl said with a glare.

"I feel sorry for them," he smirked, making the girl fume and Minnie laugh mentally. "I'm not them, and I'm glad I'm not. She's _my_ girlfriend, and I'm _her_ boyfriend," Mickey said with a proud smile.

"That's right," Minnie said proudly, grabbing Mickey's hand. "I'm _his_ girl, and he's _my _guy. Humph!" Minnie and Mickey turned and started walking away, leaving the girl standing there with her mouth agape. The mice made it outside just in time to avoid hearing the verbal abuse they were receiving from the girl.

Both mice burst into a fit of laughter when they got out of the school and ran down the walk to the gate.

"You really showed Miss Upstuck! She looked like she would explode!" Mickey laughed.

"I know! I think we really made her flip her wig!" Minnie laughed.

"And you showed that other girl a thing or two." Minnie smiled sheepishly and shyly.

"Well, I didn't like how she practically threw herself at you." Mickey smiled and kissed Minnie on her cheek, making her giggle and her spine quiver.

"We won't ever see her again. I'm all yours and no one else's."

"And I'm all yours. Nobody else's. Now and forever," she smiled, giving his hand a loving squeeze.

"I don't think you could even get through the gate after this," he snickered.

"I'd rather have my tail tied into a knot than spend one day in this place again," she said.

"If nothing else, you sure left a lasting impression."

"We both did." Both mice began to laugh as they got to the car. "I'm so glad we got our letters back," she said with a smile.

"Me, too. After all this time, we finally got them."

"And it was a real hoot getting them," she added with a giggle.

"You can say that again," he chuckled. Mickey opened the passenger door for Minnie. "Now, you ready to go see your parents and then do some investigating?"

"You betcha, detective," she replied, then gave him a kiss on his cheek as she got in. He walked around to the driver side and got in. The mice buckled their seat belts, then he fired up the engine and they headed to Minnie's parent's house.

As Minnie said, her mother, Margie, and her father, Marcus, were both very surprised to see Mickey again. And Minnie's father didn't break out his shotgun. Mickey, Minnie, and her parent's talked and caught up for quite a while, and both young mice enjoyed themselves. Minnie's parent's didn't hold it against Mickey or her for running away, and both understood. Both parent's were overjoyed that their daughter had someone that she loved like she did, and that loved her back. As Marcus and Margie looked on at their little girl, they understood that Minnie had really found true love in Mickey, and that these two would never be apart.

After Mickey and Minnie left her parent's house, they drove the two and a half hours back home to their hometown to pick up their investigation with the robberies. But neither minded the trip back home. They talked and laughed and enjoyed the drive and they were back home before they knew it. But the question was: would they find anything to help them...?

* * *

A.N.: PDA stands for Public Display of Affection. I got that from Kim Possible. And Margie and Marcus really are the names of Minnie's parents. I didn't just make that up.

Squad unit 19.


	7. CSI and park romance

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Disney in any way. All OC's and places were created for this story and are not modeled after real people or places. Any similarity is unintended and I apologize for it.

Author's note: Hello, and welcome to the 7th chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it. No flames or criticism. Also, this is my little contribution to Valentine's Day. I hope it's Valentine goodness. :D

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

A MOUSIE LOVE TALE

It didn't seem like two and a half hours before Mickey and Minnie were back in their hometown. The two talked, laughed and reminisced the whole trip back, so it didn't seem like a long drive. Both young lovers were happy to have their old letters back in their possession. After three, long years, they finally had the letters they sent to one another.

But there would be plenty of time to read them later. Right now, there was work to be done. The little, red jalopy convertible pulled up to the last store that had been robbed and the mice got out. The store would remain closed for a couple of days until the delivery truck ran with the new merchandise to restock. The owner had given the police the key in case they needed to do any follow-up investigating in the store. Chief O'Hara had given Mickey the key to the store so he could check it out.

"So this was the last store hit," Minnie mused as she stepped onto the sidewalk. "Did the police turn up anything?" she asked her partner and lover.

"Unfortunately, no," Mickey replied with a sigh as he stepped onto the sidewalk next to her. "Casey scanned every inch of this place and he couldn't find anything. I thought we could give it a try."

"You think he might have missed something?" she asked as both walked to the front door.

"I doubt it. The M.O. here is the same with the other stores," he replied.

"Well it couldn't hurt," she piped. They stepped up the door and Mickey got out the key and unlocked it. Opening it up, he let Minnie step inside first, then he followed and closed the door behind him. Then he began to examine the door handle. "Any sign of forced entry?" Minnie asked. Mickey sighed, finding nothing.

"Nope. It's just like the other door locks - no sign of it being tampered with," Mickey answered as he stood up. The shop had tile floor and a few isles of electronics running vertically down from the entrance. "Chief O'Hara is looking for all the help he can get on this case. That's why he called me in to help."

"I'll help any way I can," she said solemnly.

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

"You're welcome," she smiled back.

"Come on. Let's take a look around."

"Right."

The mice checked the glass cases that has smaller items like memory cards, camcorder DVDs, DVDs, and printer ink, and found some of the objects missing, but the cases had no evidence of being broken into. The locks were intact, and there was no broken glass. The robbery had been a very clean one. After checking the inside of the shop, the mice turned up nothing.

"We didn't do any better than Casey," Mickey said with a slight grumble.

"Don't worry, Mickey," Minnie said, trying to lift his spirits. "We might not have found anything this time around, but there's always next time."

"Yeah," he agreed with a sigh. Walking back outside, Mickey locked the door back, then the mouse duo headed around to the side of the store where the breaker box was. It, too, showed no sign of having been tampered with. "Anybody could have accessed this and disabled the power," he observed.

"Were the other breaker boxes located outside?" the girl mouse questioned.

"That's another thing about this case: All the stores hit had their breaker boxes outside," he explained.

"So whoever robbed them had to have known where the breakers were."

"Whoever done it must have scouted around the stores to make sure they could disable the power." Mickey closed the breaker door and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Nuts... I was hoping we could find something..." Minnie smiled a little smile and stepped close to her distressed companion as she wrapped her arm around his and placed her free hand on his arm.

"Aw, don't worry, Mickey. We'll catch the thief. I know it." She kissed him on his cheek, knowing that would make him feel better for sure. She saw a little smile come to his lips as he looked up to her.

"Thanks, Min." She smiled back as she rubbed her hand up and down his arm.

"You're welcome." Then she giggled. "Come on. How about we get something to eat? Will that make you feel better?" she asked.

"You already did," he replied with a smile. She felt her heart twirl.

"Aw, Mickey," she purred, then nuzzled him. The mice decided to get a bite to eat and head to the park to think on it. They got some pizza, then went to the park.

The young mouse lovers kicked back under their favorite pine tree together as they ate their meal. Naturally, it was a cheese pizza since they were mice.

"So who do you think could have pulled off the heists?" Minnie questioned, taking a sip of her soda.

"I'm not sure," Mickey replied, then swallowed his bite of pizza. "Whoever done it had the right tools to do it."

"And they knew what they were doing," she added, then took a bite of pizza. Mickey thought about the case for a moment.

"Whoever done it was able to disable the security cameras and break in without damaging the door locks."

"Who in the world could have done that?" Minnie asked, puzzled.

"I don't know. Somebody who knew their way around the security and who knew about the door locks," Mickey mused. Minnie finished chewing her bite of pizza, then swallowed.

"The owners would have known about both, but I really don't think all of them would rob their own store," she said.

"If they wanted the insurance money for it, then maybe. But not all of them."

"Is there any relation to the owners?" she asked.

"Chief O'Hara looked into that. None of them are related in any way," he answered.

"Hmm," she hummed, thinking.

"I just wish we had a clue to help us," Mickey sighed, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Don't worry, Mickey. I'm sure we'll get a break. We just have to keep looking," Minnie said encouragingly. She raised one hand to his head and began to gently twirl her index finger through his dark brown hair. He turned to her and saw the reassuring smile she wore, and he felt his spirits lift.

"Yeah. You're right. I just hope we get it soon." She smiled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek, then pulled back, still rubbing his head.

"With us working together, we stand a lot better chance of solving this case. I know we can do it." Then she smiled playfully. "Call it my woman's intuition."

"Yeah. You're right about that, too," he chuckled. "Thanks, Min." She smiled.

"You're welcome, Mickey." Both shared a smile, then each took another bite of their pizza. As they ate, Minnie glanced at Mickey and noticed a small string of cheese on the side of his mouth. She couldn't help but giggle, which got his attention.

"What?" he pondered curiously. She giggled, and pointed to his mouth. He raised his hand and touched his mouth, feeling the cheese on it. "Whoops." He started to reach for a napkin, but she placed her hand on his and stopped him.

"I'll get it," she said with a wide grin. She leaned close, and softly licked the cheese off the side of his lips. Pulling back, she was smiling widely. "Mmm. My two favorite things to eat: Cheese and you. But I'd much rather have _you_." She pecked him on his lips with a giggle then resumed sitting beside him. Both shared a tender smile.

As they continued to eat, Minnie took another bite of her pizza. She suddenly hiccuped, which sounded like a squeak and was very cute. He chuckled at her and she giggled. Minnie had finished her slice of pizza and noticed that Mickey was on his last bite. Grinning, she picked up one of the slices from the box.

"Want another slice?" she asked him sweetly.

"Sure," he replied. She leaned close and held the slice close to him, letting him bite off a piece as she fed him the slice. Both shard a warm smile.

"You want another slice?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she replied. He picked up the last slice pf pizza and held it close to her. She smiled as she bit off a piece as he fed it to her. Both chuckled and smiled at one another. They finished feeding each other the remaining pizza, then both kicked back together underneath the tree as they let their food go down. Mickey lay one arm behind his head as Minnie lay next to him with her head against his stomach, together forming a "T". Mickey used his free hand to gently rub between her ears, running his fingers through her short, dark brown hair.

They laid there a little while just watching the clouds float by. At one point, a gentle breeze began to blow, making both mice' ears, and Minnie's bow, sway gently in the breeze. Minnie rolled onto her side facing her boyfriend just in time to see a leaf float down and land on the top of his head between his ears. She thought he was cute, and couldn't help but giggle. Mickey reached up and got the leaf from between his ears as both began to snicker. She gently took the leaf from his hand and began to examine it. It had a simple design to it, but what caught her attention was that it seemed to be in the shape of a heart.

"Hey, Mickey. Look at this." She handed it to him and he began to look it over. He, too, saw the shape the leaf had.

"Well whaddaya know."

"Cool, isn't it?" Minnie said.

"Yeah, it is," Mickey replied.

"I think I'll keep it."

"That's a good idea." He handed it back to her. "It's not often you see a leaf shaped like that." She eased up and cuddled against him on his left, resting her head on his chest and her left hand, the same one with the leaf, on his chest. He rested his left hand on her side as she cuddled against him.

"It's such a peaceful day," she sighed softly, nuzzling her cheek against his chest.

"It sure is. Today's a lazy day," he responded. She snickered as she looked up at him.

"Then let's just lay here and be lazy." He chuckled.

"That's what I was thinking." Both chuckled. Minnie looked up into Mickey's eyes as she rested her cheek on his chest. Both just smiled at one another as they lay curled up together, staring into each others eyes. He raised his hand and started to rub between her ears, right behind her bow.

"Mmm," she sighed softly, enjoying the feeling, "that feels good." She closed her eyes as she cuddled against him.

"You like it, huh?" he said with a grin.

"Mm-hm," she sighed, relaxing at his touch.

"Then just lay here and relax," he whispered, then kissed her softly on the top of her head. The young, girl mouse opened her eyes and looked fondly up at her other half.

"I love you, Mickey," she smiled softly and warmly.

"I love you, too, Minnie," he smiled. They leaned close and shared a tender kiss, then she snuggled against him, feeling his warmth against her. The young, male mouse hugged her close to him, feeling the warmth of her petite body against his own as he gently rubbed between her round ears. Instinctively, she moved her left leg across his and let it rest there. She also found his tail with her own, and wrapped hers around his.

Mickey looked at his girlfriend cuddled up to him, and smiled. She looked cute and beautiful. He thought about how they used to do this very thing - lay curled up together feeling the warmth between them and relishing each others presence. He remembered how it was those three years he was away from her, and he would never go back to that. He really admired her. It surprised him sometimes how much she loved him. Anybody else would have given up completely. But not her. She held onto him, her hopes and her faith for three years and wouldn't let go. She was just a little more stubborn than him, but he was still surprised at how strong she was. How strong she must be to hold onto her love for one boy for three years. Her feelings for him had never changed, and she was willing to wait forever if it meant seeing him again.

He smiled at the innocent, gentle smile she wore as she rested peacefully next to him. What a strong love she had for him. What a strong girlfriend she was. She loved him to death and would never be apart from him. He planted a soft kiss on the top of her head and she snuggled further into his embrace, feeling his warmth surround her like a blanket. A little time passed and the mouse couple stayed curled up together under the pine tree. Mickey continued to rub between Minnie's ears and just lay there feeling her next to him and listening to her soft and gentle breathing. He glanced down at her and smiled. She had dozed off cuddled next to him.

"Apparently this is a sleepy day too," he thought with a grin. He decided that a cat-nap, or rather mouse-nap, wouldn't hurt anything. It was Saturday, and neither had any place they needed to be. He rested his left cheek against the top of her head and closed his eyes. The young mice took a nap for the hext hour under the pine tree together.

Minnie opened her eyes and yawned, snuggling her head against her warm pillow that was Mickey's chest. Looking up, she saw her boyfriend asleep.

"Aww," she uttered softly, seeing him sleeping peacefully. He must have drifted off too. He looked adorable sleeping there. She thought about how they would sneak out to one or the others barn sometimes and lay curled up in the hay looking up at the stars. She remembered the feeling of comfort and safety she felt around Mickey, and she was feeling it now, just as much as she always did. She was so comfy and cozy lying next to him, feeling the cozy warmth of his body. She hated to have to wake him, but she knew they couldn't lay there all day. Though she wouldn't have any complaints if they did. She looked at her left hand to see that she stll had the leaf in it. Grinning, she lifted the leaf up to his nose and tickled it. She giggled when his nose twitched in a cute way. She raised the leaf up to his nose again and tickled it. He raised his right hand up to scratch his nose, making her chuckle. The she raised it up to the bottom of his left ear and tickled it. She giggled again when his ear twitched. Then she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Mickey? Wake up, sweetie," she whispered, giving him an affectionate nuzzle. That time, he woke up. His eyes blinked open and he yawned. He looked down next to him and saw Minnie, smiling warmly. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," he smiled back. She leaned up as he leaned down and they shared a tender kiss. "Didja have a nice nap?"

"Mm-hm," she purred as she nuzzled him, "I had a great nap. How about you?"

"Yep. I did," he replied, pulling her closer. "I thought that since you dozed off, I'd get a little nap too."

"I couldn't help it," she giggled. "I was comfy. You were so warm, and it felt really good when you were rubbing between my ears."

"You mean like this?" He raised his left hand to her head and started to rub between her ears again.

"Mmm," she sighed. "Yeah. Like that."

"I'm glad you like it," he grinned.

"Oh, I do. It feels really good," she smiled. Then he stopped and leaned close to her left ear.

"How does this feel?" He blew gently into her ear.

"Tee hee! That tickles!" she giggled. He rested his hand on her waist.

"And this?" He nibbled on her ear, making a pleasurable shiver go through her. It tickled and felt good.

"Hee hee! That tickles too!" He chuckled as he nibbled her ear, making her giggle. He pulled back and both smiled at one another. Then she remembered the leaf. "Can you put this in your pocket for now?" she asked, holding up the leaf.

"Sure," he replied, then took the leaf and put it gently in his pocket, so as not to hurt it.

"Thanks, " she smiled. Then Minnie got an idea. "Ya know," she started. "I'm in the mood for something. Can ya guess what?" she asked cutely as she began to draw a heart on his chest. Mickey brought his free hand up to his chin in thought.

"Mm. A piece of cheese?" he guessed. She giggled.

"Nope. Try again." He thought again.

"Can ya give me a hint?" She sat up, sitting with her legs pulled under her.

"Okay." She thought for a moment. "Okay. It involves you and I, and us running." He cocked a brow.

"Running?"

"Mm-hm," she nooded with a smile.

"Running..." he murmured as he thought. "Tag?"

"Yep! You got it!" she said with an excited tone.

"So you're in the mood for tag, huh?" he said, a smile forming on his lips.

"Uh-huuh," she said slowly as she leaned close to him, a sly smile on her peach lips. "Now here's your prise for guessing right." She closed the distance and pressed her lips to his. She moaned as his kiss made her tingle. He also moaned as her kiss made him tingle too. Pulling back she smiled playfully. "Tag. You're it!" Laughing, she got up quickly and started to run.

"Hey!" Mickey said as he quickly got up and began to chase her around the pine tree. Both were laughing as they played their game of tag. Minnie broke to run for some other trees with Mickey in hot pursuit. She ducked between a few trees, swerving around them with ease. Being mice, Mickey and Minnie were both quick and both could navigate between the trees with ease.

"Tee hee! Try and catch me, Mickey!" she taunted playfully, dodging around a tree.

"Oh, I'll catch you!" he retorted as he chased after his mousy companion. She began to dash back to where they were before, and he stayed right on her tail. He ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She squeaked and laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around once in the air before setting her back on her feet. "Heh. Told ya I'd catch you," he chuckled.

"I wanted you to catch me," she chuckled.

"Do I get anything for catching you?" he asked with his cute, boyish grin.

"What would you like?" she asked with a grin as she turned around and circled her arms around his neck.

"What would you like to give me?" A broad smile crossed her lips.

"Will you take _this_ as a prize?" She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, making a sensation like electricity jolt through them both. After several seconds, she pulled back and smiled dreamily up at him, his kiss still making her lips tingle as she licked them.

"That's a great prize," he said with a goofy grin. She giggled.

"I'm glad you liked it. I had fun giving it to you," she said with a sly smile. Both smiled as they gazed into each others eyes. After a little bit, both blushed as they broke the gaze. He thought she was adorable the way the pink tint painted her peach muzzle. And she thought he was adorable the way his muzzle had the same tint.

"Why don't we take a walk?" he suggested with a warm smile.

"Sure. I'd love to," she replied, smiling warmly at him. She moved to his side and intertwined her arm around his as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Mickey and Minnie took a stroll through the park together arm-in-arm, just enjoying the evening. It wasn't long before the sun began to set, so the young mouse lovers headed back their spot and watched the sunset together. After the sun had set, they stayed there a while longer looking up at the stars. After star-gazing for a little while, the mice headed back home.

"Thank you so much for everything today, Mickey," Minnie smiled sweetly, blinking flirtatiously and giving his hand a gentle squeeze. They were standing on her porch holding hands. She was holding her letters in her free hand. "I had a wonderful time today. And you helped me get our letters back. Thank you so much."

"Aw, gee, you're welcome," Mickey replied, smiling that warm smile of his she loves so much. "I'm glad we got our letters back. Thank you for your help at the shop today."

"Ah, it was nothing. You're welcome," she smiled back. They stared into one anothers eyes for a moment before he broke the silence.

"Oh, yeah." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the leaf.

"Ooh!" she squeaked as she remembered it. He handed t to her and she gently took it from his hand. "Thanks for keeping it," she smiled.

"You're welcome." Then Mickey got an idea. "Say, Minnie? I was wondering..." He raised one hand to the back of his neck shyly. She thought he was so cute when he was shy. "If you'd like to, I was wondering if we could go horseback riding tomorrow after church." Shortly after moving back home, Minnie found herself a beautiful horse to keep on the farm. When she lived with her parents, she used to ride the horses her parents had. And she'd ride the horses on her Uncle Monty's farm. Mickey's parents also had a few horses, and he and Minnie would sometimes ride all day long. But when they moved, they had to let the horses go. After moving back, Minnie found a beautiful horse to keep on her farm. Mickey also found himself a horse shortly after he moved back.

"Oh, Mickey, I'd love to!" she beamed happily and excitedly.

"Really?" A broad smile came to his face. She squeezed his hand gently.

"Of course! It's been a long time since we went riding together. I'd love to go! I'll pack a lunch for us to eat, too."

"Hot dog!" he said excitedly. "You know I love your sandwiches."

"Oh, Mickey," she blushed. Both shared a smile before she spoke again. "Now I'm really looking forward to tomorrow."

"Me, too." They stared into each others eyes for a moment, before both blushed and chuckled. "I better get going. You know where to find me if you think of anything to help with the case." She nodded.

"Yeah. And if you think of anything, call me and let me know."

"Gotcha." Minnie wrapped her arms around Mickey's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist as they leaned close and kissed each other goodnight. After about five seconds, both broke the kiss and pulled back. "Goodnight, kiddo," he smiled.

"Goodnight, sweetie. Love you," she smiled.

"Love you."

"Drive safe. And call me when you get home."

"Okay. I will."

"G'night."

"G'night." She leaned up and touched her nose to his, making a feeling like electricity go through them. Pulling back, they smiled at one another before she let go and opened her front door. She turned to him and watched him as he started down her steps out to his car. He got inside, started it up, buckled up, then turned and waved to her as he drove away. She waved back to him as she watched the taillights of his little red jalopy disappear down the dirt road. Then she turned and walked back inside, closing the door with a dreamy sigh. Figaro was curled up on the couch and jumped off and walked over to greet Minnie. The mouse chuckled and bent down to pet the little kitten's back.

"Hello, Figaro. How was your day?" The little kitten purred as he rubbed against her hand. "I had a great day, too," Minnie said with a fond smile, thinking back on the day. She looked at the letters and the leaf in her left hand, then turned back to her kitten. "How about I get you something to eat, hm?" With that, Minnie and Figaro walked into the kitchen.

Before long, Mickey had called her to let her know he made it home. After they hung up, Minnie went upstairs to take a shower. After she showered and changed into her pajama's, she walked into her bedroom, turned on the lamp on her nightstand, and pulled back the covers on her bed. She wasn't going to sleep just yet. She crawled onto her bed and laid down on her stomach as she laid the letters next to her. She smiled as she looked over the letters. She opened the first envelope, pulled out the piece of paper and began to read Mickey's letter. With the funny things he mentioned, she'd laugh about them, just like she used to. When he'd say something sweet, her heart would flutter just like it always did. It felt great to have his letters. But it felt even better to have him back in her life.

Down the dirt road at the other little farm, Mickey had snuggled under the covers of his bed to get some shuteye. He hadn't been lying there long. He, too, had read a couple of Minnie's letters before he decided to get some sleep. After putting up the letters, he said his prayer, then crawled under the covers. Pluto was curled up in the floor at the bottom of his bed.

Riiing! Riiing!

"Uhh..." Mickey groaned as he opened his eyes and looked at the digital clock on his nightstand. 10:42. He raised his head up and checked the LED screen on the cordless phone. It was Chief O'Hara. Mickey reached over, still keeping his head on the pillow, and picked up the phone. Beep. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mickey. I'm sorry to call you so late. I hope I didn't wake you," the Chief said.

"No, I wasn't asleep yet," Mickey replied, a little annoyed. "What's up?"

"There's been another robbery." That got Mickey's attention.

"Huh? When?"

"Just a few minutes ago. A store owner phoned it in," O'Hara replied. "I've already sent a couple of units out to the store. I thought I'd call you and let you know."

"Okay. Thanks, Chief," Mickey said as he sat up on his bed. "I'll get ready and I'll head down there. What's the address?" The Chief gave Mickey the address, then the young, male mouse hung up and dialed his girlfriend's number.

Riiing! Riiing!

Minnie was still lying on her bed reading one of Mickey's letters. She had just finished it and was putting it with the others when her phone rang. She sat up and looked at the green LED screen. It was Mickey's number. Without a moments hesitation, she reached for the cordless phone on her nightstand and answered it. Beep.

"Hello?"

"Hiya, Minnie," Mickey's voice said on the other end, making her face light up at his voice.

"Hi, Mickey!" she said cheerfully.

"I'm sorry for calling so late," he apologized.

"Oh, no, it's all right. I wasn't even asleep yet. Don't worry," she assured. He could hear the cheerfulness in her voice on the other end of the line, and he felt relieved that he didn't wake her. "Is something the matter?" she asked, getting a little worried.

"Don't worry - everything's fine," he assured, and she sighed a quiet breath of relief knowing he was okay. "Chief O'Hara just called." This got her interest. "There was another robbery a little while ago."

"There was?" The young, girl mouse scooted her legs over the edge of her bed.

"Yeah. I'm getting ready to head down to the crime scene."

"I'm coming with you," she said determinedly, her mind made up. He smiled and chuckled.

"That's why I called. I was wondering if you wanted to come along." She giggled.

"You know me well." He chuckled.

"You know me well, too," he chided.

"Touche," she said playfully, and both chuckled.

"I'll be over to get you in a bit," he said as he stood up and began to change.

"I'll be ready by the time you get here," she said as she stood up and also began to change.

"Okay. I'll see ya soon."

"See ya soon. Drive safe,"

"I will."

"Love you," both said at the same time, then chuckled.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye-bye," she said. The young mouse lovers hung up and both began to get ready. This could be just what they needed to solve the case.

* * *

A.N: That leaf was an inside joke to Kingdom Hearts.

Squad Unit 19.


	8. Getting a clue and late night sleepover

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Disney whatsoever.

Author's note: Welcome to the eighth chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it. No flames or criticism.

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

A MOUSIE LOVE TALE

After changing out of his pajamas into some regular clothes, Mickey got his keys and gave Pluto a pat on the head.

"I'll be back later, boy. Just keep watch over the house until I get back." Pluto, who was still lying in his bed at the bottom of Mickey's bed, raised his right ear and saluted his master. "Thanks, pal. Be back later." The male mouse walked downstairs and locked his front door as he started down the steps out to his car. He glanced up to the sky and couldn't see any stars out. A cloudy night.

Mickey got inside his car, turned the engine over, and buckled his seat belt. A yawn escaped him, and he couldn't help but think about how good his bed would feel right now. He thought about how he would be seeing Minnie shortly, and that woke him up. He shifted his jalopy into drive and started down the little dirt road.

Minnie had just finished changing out of her pj's into something else and made her way downstairs to wait on her boyfriend. She adjusted the bow on her head, got her keys and stepped over to the love seat where Figaro lay. She stroked the little kitten's back.

"I'll be back later, Figaro. Watch over the house, okay?" Figaro meowed in response. Just then, Minnie heard the sound of Mickey's car pull up to her house. She glanced toward the window, then back to Figaro. "There's Mickey. I'll see ya later." The little, female mouse got up, walked over to her front door and opened it to see Mickey walking up her front steps.

"Hi, Minnie!" he said with a big smile.

"Hi, Mickey!" she smiled cheerfully.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep. I'm all set." She closed her door and turned back to see him yawn. "Aww, my little mousy still sleepy?" she cooed as she took his hand. Suddenly, she yawned herself.

"Looks like I'm not the only one," he grinned. She chuckled.

"Well, it is pretty late," she pointed out.

"Tell me about it," he muttered lightly, making her chuckle. "Minnie, you don't have to come with me tonight if you don't want to," he said.

"I'm already ready. Besides, I want to," she replied as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"No point in arguing with you is there?" he guessed. She gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Nope." Both shared a smile, then they started toward Mickey's car. They got in, buckled their seat belts, and drove away. It was a little cool, being that it was as late as it was, so both mice were glad they wore warmer attire. Both wore a pair of jeans, a short-sleeved T-shirt and a pair of sneakers. As the little mice drove to town, they heard the weather over the radio.

"Here is your weather forecast. Tonight, cloudy with a chance of rain showers. A thunderstorm is likely, so you can expect some rumbles of thunder. Highs in the upper..."

"I hope we aren't out too late tonight..." Minnie said, sounding a little worried.

"Yeah, me, too," Mickey agreed. "I'd like to make it home before a storm hits."

"Me, too." When the mice arrived at the store, they parked and got out. Chief O'Hara was standing at the entrance to the store when the mice walked up.

"Hey, Chief," Mickey greeted.

"Hello, there, Mickey. Minnie," O'Hara greeted. "I'm sorry to get you kids out tonight."

"Aw, that's okay," Mickey replied. "So, what's up?"

"The same as usual," O'Hara replied as he started inside the store with the mice behind him. "The security cameras and alarms were disabled, then somebody broke into the store, took what they wanted, and left before we got here."

"So who called it in?" Mickey asked.

"The manager actually. He forgot something and came back to get it. When he arrived, he realized the power was out. The crook must have panicked and hightailed it out of here."

"Did you find anything?" Minnie asked.

"Not yet, but we're still looking," the chief answered. "But we did get a little something."

"What?" both mice asked.

"The manager said he thought he heard a vehicle running nearby. He caught a glimpse of a dark-colored truck driving away."

"So we do have something!" Mickey said hopefully.

"Right now, it's the only clue we have."

"At least we have it," Minnie pointed out.

"Ya mind if Minnie and I take a look around?" Mickey questioned.

"Help yourselves. We need all the help we can get with this case."

"Thanks, Chief!" Mickey and Minnie said together. They began to examine the store, checking out everything that might have given them an edge. But, once again, they found nothing.

"Well, we turned up nothing. Again!" Mickey muttered, leaning against the window that looked out over the sidewalk.

"Welp. At least we have one clue, and that's better than what we had before," Minnie reasoned, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah. That is better than nothin'." He stopped leaning against the window. "Too bad the manager didn't get the license plate of the truck." She glanced up just in time to see the window he was leaning against easing toward him.

"Mickey! Look out!" Minnie cried and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the way just before the window toppled over and fell right where he was standing, shattering once it hit the floor.

"What the...?" He looked at the shattered window.

"That window almost hit you," she explained, breathing a sigh of relief. He turned back to her to see the relieved expression on her face. Chief O'Hara came over.

"What happened?"

"I really don't know, Chief," Mickey responded.

"The window fell and almost hit Mickey," Minnie explained.

"That window shouldn't have come out like that," O'Hara said, placing his hand on his chin. Mickey and Minnie began to examine the window and found some residue around the edges.

"What's this?" Minnie wondered.

"It's kinda sticky," Mickey said, running a finger through it. Then both mice examined the windowsill and found traces of the same thing where the edges of the window had been. The mice looked at each other as a realization hit them.

"The window!" they said together.

"The thief cut the window, climbed through it, then used glue to glue the window back into place," Mickey elaborated.

"That's why the locks were never touched. The thief came in through the window," Minnie added. They turned back to Chief O'Hara as he spoke.

"That may be how the thief got in. It would explain the intact locks, and how this window fell. Now if we could just figure out how he did it without being seen. But that does help us. I'll have some of my men check the windows in the other stores. You kids just gave us something to go on. Thank you both."

"You're welcome!" both mice said.

A little later, Mickey and Minnie decided to head back home. It was late, and they did all they could do at the shop. They walked out of the store and realized it was drizzling the rain, and they could heard rumbles of thunder in the distance. Glancing up at the dark, cloudy sky, a rain drop landed on both of their noses.

"Looks like the storm's gettin' close. We better go before we get caught in it," Mickey said, looking back down at his companion.

"Right. I don't wanna get caught in the storm," Minnie agreed. They got into his car and started for home. They could see the sky light up faintly in the distance and knew the storm was getting closer. Suddenly, Minnie heard a light rumble coming from her left and looked over at her boyfriend with a grin. "Getting hungry?"

"A little bit. It has been a while since dinner," he replied.

"Yeah, it has been. Actually, I'm getting a little hungry too," she admitted.

"Why don't we get a late-night snack?" he suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" she replied. Mickey looked down at the gas gauge and realized that they were almost empty.

"Uh-oh..." Minnie looked at him with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong?" Mickey chuckled lightly.

"We're, uh, almost out of gas."

"Do we have enough to get home?" she asked, now worried at the thought of them being stranded in the storm.

"Oh, yeah, we've got enough to get back to my house, but I don't think we have enough to get you back home," he said, a light blush crossing his cheeks. Minnie couldn't help but smile and blush at the irony. To be honest, she didn't really want to be alone in the storm, and Mickey always brought her comfort and made her feel better. "I can try to make it if you want," he said.

"Thanks, but I don't want to risk the chance of having to walk in the storm," she said back with a grin. "We'll take my car tomorrow and get some gas before we go horseback riding."

"At least the storm will be over by tomorrow."

"Yeah. I'm glad, too, 'cause I really want to go riding tomorrow," she said with an eager smile.

"Me, too. It's been a while since we rode. You know we'll be a little sore afterward," he chuckled.

"True, but it'll be worth it," she replied.

"You're welcome to spend the night at my place," he offered with a warm smile.

"I don't want to impose on you," she said.

"You won't be. My home is your home. You're welcome there anytime," he smiled genuinely. She smiled demurely at him.

"Oh, Mickey. Thank you. I really appreciate it." He smiled back.

"You're welcome." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You're so sweet." He blushed.

"Aw, gee. Thanks for saving me at the store, Minnie. I almost became mouse under glass." She smiled.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Anytime."

It didn't take the mice long to get back to Mickey's house, but it had started raining harder by the time they got there. After getting out of his car, they sprinted up to the porch just as a crash of thunder pierced the air, making both jump. He unlocked the door and ushered her inside first. After closing the door, he turned on the light, and as they looked at one another, they couldn't help but laugh. Both young mice were wet, and each had water dripping from their ears, noses, and from their tails. Just then, Pluto came running from the kitchen into the living room, barking happily at Mickey.

"Hiya, boy!" the young mouse said as he began rubbing the dog's head. "Minnie, this is Pluto. Pluto, meet Minnie." Pluto barked happily at Minnie and she giggled as she rubbed the top of his head.

"Hello, Pluto." The bloodhound ran around in a circle and barked happily at Minnie, making her giggle.

"He likes ya," Mickey said with a smile. Minnie rubbed Pluto's head and smiled.

"I like you, too, Pluto. It's nice to meet you. You keep Mickey safe when I'm not here, okay?" Pluto nodded and raised his right ear to his forehead, sitting upright, looking serious.

"Minnie's gonna spend the night because of the storm," Mickey informed. Pluto nodded. Then Mickey turned to Minnie. "Come on. I'll get us some paper towels," he said as he started into the kitchen. She followed him and couldn't help but notice how simple and cozy his home was. She recalled how when they were little, they'd play together in each others yard and in each other house. His home was so cozy and comforting. She felt just as at home in his house as she did in hers. He tore off four paper towels and handed her two of them.

"Thanks," she smiled as she took the paper towels and began to dry off her head and ears.

"You're welcome," he replied as he proceeded to dry himself off. Glancing out the window, he could tell it was getting rough outside. "Boy, it's really getting bad out there." Minnie looked out the window.

"It sure is. I'm glad we're inside," she said. She watched him dry off his ears and thought he looked cute doing it. After she dried off her hair and ears, se brought her tail around in front of her and began to dry it off. He watched her and thought she looked cute. Once they finished drying off, they threw the paper towels in the trash can.

"So what would you like to eat?" he asked as he started over to the fridge.

"It doesn't matter to me," she replied with a shrug. He opened the door and looked in, then back to her.

"Anything in particular you'd like?" A sheepish grin crossed her lips.

"Something with cheese would be yummy." He chuckled. Being mice, both of them loved cheese.

"Well, Madam, you're in luck. I've got some cheese ravioli."

"Yummy!" she said, rubbing her tummy.

"Okay! Cheese ravioli it is!" he said as he walked over to the cabinet, opened the door and pulled out two cans of cheese ravioli.

"Let me help," she offered, and got out two bowls for them.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," she replied. He opened the cans and poured the ravioli into the cans. Then he put them in the microwave and turned it on. Suddenly, a flash of lightning went across the sky, making Minnie jump.

"It's just a little lightning," he said lightly. She looked impishly at him, then down at the tile floor as she brought her hands around behind her and traced the tip of her shoe along one of the tiles.

"It's more than 'a little lightning' out there." He leaned toward her and placed his hand on her cheek, making her look up at him. Their eyes met for a moment before another crash of thunder made her jump a little and cling to his arm. He knew she wasn't too fond of storms. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and felt her hug him closer instantly.

"It's okay. It's just a thunder storm," he comforted. Her dark brown eyes met his and he could tell there was something she was harboring inside. She looked back down, but never removed her arms from around his waist.

"It's a bad storm..." she trailed off.

"It's okay. We're safe inside," he cooed softly as he began to rub one hand up and down her back, helping her relax. The young, girl mouse looked up to her companion and saw his warm and comforting smile and eyes, and the edges of her lips curl up into a little smile.

"I've never been too fond of storms, you know that," she said sheepishly.

"Don't worry: I'm not too fond of storm either," he said, making her feel better.

"It's just that when it storms, it reminds me of... of the day when I moved." So that was what she had been keeping inside. "The same night I moved, a storm hit. It was like tonight. I was away from you and I was scared..." She hugged him tighter.

"Is that why you don't like storms now?" She nodded against his chest. He hugged her tight and gently rubbed one hand up and down her back, trying to comfort her.

"You don't have to be frightened anymore," he purred softly in her ear. "I'm right here. Everything's all right. You're safe. We're together again, and I'm right here with you. I'll keep you safe." She lifted her head and met his eyes and the warm smile he wore, the one she loves, and she felt her fears fading away. She saw the sincerity of his words shining in his eyes, and she felt her fears dissapearing. A smile came to her lips as her face brightened up. He could always make her feel better, lift her spirits and make her feel like she could do anything.

"Thanks, Mickey," she smiled warmly. "You're the best." She hugged him and nuzzled her cheek against his chest. After a bit, she pulled back and kissed him on his cheek. They shared a warm smile and gazed into each others eyes for a moment before the microwave dinged, breaking them from their stare.

"You ready to eat?" he asked.

"You bet," she replied. They pulled away and he set the table while she set their meals on it. "Thanks for fixing these, Mickey," she smiled.

"All I did was put them in the microwave," he replied.

"Still, you fixed them. Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome." The mice sat down together, held hands as they said their prayer, then began to eat. Pluto also joined them in the kitchen and ate on the floor. After the mice ate, they washed the bowls, spoons and cups and dried them, then they want into the living room. Mickey turned the TV on and flipped it to the Weather Channel to see what was headed their way. He sat down on the love seat and Minnie joined him. Pluto laid down in on the floor beside the love seat. When the eighth minute arrived, they saw that they were under a storm warning. A red message went across the bottom of the screen indicating that the warning was in effect throughout the night and wouldn't be over until morning. A crash of thunder startled both mice as they sat, and they listened as the remaining rumbles dissipated.

"Thanks again for letting me spend the night, Mickey. I really appreciate it," Minnie smiled, nuzzling against her boyfriend.

"You're welcome, Minnie," Mickey smiled back, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. His warm smile made her heart flutter. "I'm glad you're not out in this storm."

"I'm glad you're not out in this storm too." Then Minnie got an idea. "You know what? This could be a pajama party! Just like we used to do," she said brightly.

"Yeah, you're right!" he agreed. "We could sleep down here like we used to when we'd have one."

"Yeah! Oh, this will be so much fun!" she said excitedly. Then she thought of something. "Uh-oh."

"What's wrong, Min?" The young, little girl mouse smiled sheepishly.

"My jammies are back home." Mickey smiled.

"Aw, that's okay. You can borrow a pair of mine tonight. I don't mind." Minnie smiled warmly at him.

"Oh, Mickey. Thank you." He stood up and took her hand, prompting her to stand up with him.

"Come on. I'll get you a pair." She followed him upstairs to his bedroom where he got a pair of pj's out of his dresser and handed them to her. "Here ya go."

"Thanks, Mickey," she smiled appreciatively, then kissed his cheek, making him grin a goofy grin and her giggle. She loves his goofy grin.

"I'll go so you can change," he said, then started for the door. Minnie smiled. He always was the gentleman. Just one of the many things she loved about him.

"Okay. I'll be out in a sec." Minnie smiled. She changed out of her clothes and put on his pajamas. They were warm, fit nicely, and were very comfortable. There were the same size as her clothes and fit just as nicely. Mickey stood in the hall while he waited on Minnie to change. Shortly, she walked out of his bedroom and kissed him on his cheek.

"I'm done." He turned to her as she giggled and met her smile. She looked cute wearing his pajamas. "Thanks for letting me borrow a pair of your pajamas, Mickey. They're very comfy," she said.

"You're welcome, Minnie. I'm glad you like them," he replied.

"Now you can change," she told him.

"Okay. I'll be right out." He walked into his bedroom and started to change. Minnie waited in the hall for him and before long, he came back out wearing his pajamas. "Okay. I'm done." She smiled as they took each others hand.

"I'm all ready for our pajama party," she said happily.

"Me, too. I'll fix us some popcorn to snack on," Mickey said.

"Yummy! I'll get us some sodas," Minnie said. They walked back downstairs into the kitchen where Mickey got out a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave while Minnie got them each a bottle of soda. She joined him standing next to the counter while they waited on the popcorn to finish. "How about a board game?" Mickey suggested.

"Sure! I'm game," Minnie replied. "This is gonna be so much fun!" Once the popcorn finished, the little mice took it and their sodas into the living room and set them on the coffee table.

"I'll be right back," he informed her. She nodded and watched him disappear upstairs, then reemerge after several seconds with the game in his hands. They laid it out on the coffee table, and she helped him set it up. Once the game had been set up, they each rolled the dice to see who would go first. Minnie had the higher number, so she went first. Mickey then took his turn and rolled, then moved his game piece. After playing Monopoly for about a half hour, neither had won nor lost. So they decided to end the game with a tie and play something else.

"How about we play a card battle game?" Minnie suggested.

"You mean the same one we always played?" he grinned.

"You know it," she replied.

"You're on," Mickey agreed. She helped him pack up the board game, then waited while he got the deck of cards. He came back and sat down on the love seat. The mice started playing their card battle game and ate some popcorn while they played. At one point, Minnie reached for a corn kernel and held it up.

"Think you can catch it?" she challenged playfully.

"Toss it," he grinned. She tossed it to him and he caught it in his mouth. Both laughed. Then he picked one up. "Think you can catch this one?" he challenged.

"Try me," she grinned. He tossed it to her and she caught it in her mouth, and again, both laughed. Then she got another and tossed it to him and he caught it. He also tossed her another kernel and she caught it too. Both had a great time together. Before long, both were feeling rather tired. After putting everything up, Mickey kicked back on the love seat, lying on his back. Minnie snuggled up to him as she also relaxed. He rested one hand on her back as she rested her head and one hand on his chest.

"I love you, Mickey," she spoke softly with a smile, titling her head upward to look at him.

"I love you, too, Minnie," he said softly, looking into her eyes. She craned her neck and brushed her lips against his, and after a few seconds, pulled back as they smiled at one another. She snuggled against him, nuzzling her cheek on his chest. Mickey gently rubbed his hand up and down the center of her back, stimulating and relaxing her. Shortly, he heard her breathing soften and looked down at her. She had drifted off to sleep cuddled against him. She wore a happy and content smile as she slept peacefully curled next to him. Mickey smiled. He knew she must have been tired. He had to admit he was pretty tired himself. After all, they were out pretty late.

Yawning, he leaned his head back on the armrest. He hated to have to wake her. She looked so cute and comfy he didn't have the heart to do so. He planted a soft kiss on the top of her head, and she gave a soft squeak as she nuzzled him, pulling herself closer to him and vice versa. He heard a crash of thunder outside and looked to make sure it hadn't disturbed her. It didn't. She was still sound asleep and resting just as peacefully. He sighed a soft breath of relief, glad that she hadn't woken up. He reached over and turned off the lamp on the dresser, making a peaceful darkness fill the room. The LED on the DVD player and clock gave a soft glow and the streetlight outside also provided a faint bit of light in the room. He closed his eyes for a moment and yawned. Soon, sleep took him and both young mice slumbered peacefully throughout the night, each dreaming happy dreams of each other.


	9. A Day in the Woods

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Disney whatsoever.

Author's note: Welcome to the ninth chapter of this fic. No flames or criticism. Also, I want to give a big shout out and thank you to chlstarr for the suggestions and link to the Disney comic page. Thank you! :D

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

A MOUSIE LOVE TALE

Mickey's eyes blinked open and he realized it was morning as his vision cleared. As he stretched a little and yawned, Minnie's eyes opened and she also stretched and yawned a little. The first thing they saw was each other and each smiled immediately upon seeing one another.

"Mornin'," Mickey said with a sleepy smile.

"G'morning," Minnie said, also with a sleepy smile. After kissing each other good morning, they met each others smiles again. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept good," he replied. "How 'bout you?"

"I slept real good," she answered. They shared a tender smile. Truth was, Minnie didn't recall sleeping that well since the last time she slept next to him. She could honestly say that she slept best when she was sleeping next to him. She quickly became accustomed to it as a baby when they would take naps together. And when they'd have slumber parties and sneak out to sleep in each others barn was no different. For Mickey, it was mutual. He didn't recall sleeping that good since the last time he slept with her next to him. They never slept together in the sense most people would think. It was always innocent. Just like the previous night they spent together. Minnie nuzzled Mickey as she lay curled up against him, loving the feel of him being so close and of his warm body against hers.

"Did the storm wake you up any?" he asked. She tilted her head up to look at him.

"Uh-uh. I didn't wake up at all last night," she said. He chuckled.

"You musta really been ot of it." She giggled.

"I told you I slept good." Then she smiled tenderly. "I don't think storms will bother me as much anymore."

"How not?" he asked. She rubbed his chest as she looked up at him with her deep brown eyes.

"Because you helped me to not be afraid." He smiled humbly.

"Aw, I didn't do anything."

"You were here for me. And you helped me to not be afraid. Thanks, Mickey," she smiled warmly.

"Gee, you're welcome," he smiled. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. Mickey glanced at the clock and saw that it was a little after nine. "We better get up. It's not long until we hafta get ready." Minnie glanced at the clock and eased off him so he could sit up.

"Yeah. We don't have long before church starts." Mickey stood up and offered her his hand. She smiled and accepted, taking his hand and standing up with him.

After Mickey and Minnie had eaten breakfast, Mickey put on his Sunday Best, got an empty jug, then he and Minnie walked back to her house. After she had gotten ready, putting on her Sunday best, they got into her car and went to church. After the service, they stopped at the gas station and filled the jug up with some gas, then headed back to Mickey's house to fill up his car. Minnie went on home to pack their picnic lunch and get ready for their date, while Mickey stayed at his house to get ready as well.

After locking up his house, Mickey walked out to his barn where his horse, Tanglefoot, was kept. His horse was white, with black spots. When his parent's moved, they let a relative keep the horses for them on their ranch. After moving back, Mickey went and got Tangleftoot back. He walked inside the barn and greeted his horse.

"Hey, Tanglefoot." The horse neighed in response. Mickey walked over and rubbed the horses mane. "How'd ya like to go for a ride today?" Tanglefoot neighed once more, and nodded. Mickey attached the saddle and climbed atop Tanglefoot, taking the reins into his hands. "Now let's head over to Minnie's." Tanglefoot walked out of the barn and reared up a little before taking off down the dirt road.

After getting ready and packing a lunch, Minnie made her way outside out to her barn, where her own horse, Celestial, was. Her horse was white. When her parent's moved, they let her uncle Mortimer take care of the horses, since he had a ranch. Once she moved back, Minnie went to her uncle's and got her horse back. Walking inside the barn, Minnie greeted her horse.

"Hello, Celestial." Celestial neighed as Minnie walked over and stroked her mane. "Ya ready to go out for a ride?" The horse neighed as a reply, and nodded. Minnie set the picnic basket down and reached for her saddle when she heard another horse galloping toward the barn. She looked around the door and saw Mickey riding up. He rode up and the horse reared up and neighed, while Mickey waved at her.

"Howdy, Ma'am!" he smiled cheerfully. Her heart fluttered and she smiled brightly. He looked like a heroic cowboy riding up to save the day. She couldn't help but think about how handsome and cute he looked wearing jeans, cowboy boots and a red, button-front shirt.

"Howdy!" she smiled cheerfully. She started toward him as he jumped down off the horse. "My, doesn't my cowboy look handsome," she said, making him blush as she strode up to him and took his hands into hers. Though she always thought he looked like that.

"Thanks," he said. He noticed her attire and thought she looked cute. Wearing jeans, cowboy boots and a pink, button-front shirt, along with her bow, she looked cute and beautiful. Though he thought she always looked like that.

"You look great, too," he said, making her blush as she took his hands into hers.

"Oh, Mickey. Thanks." She leaned close and gave him a peck on his cheek. Then she stepped up to his horse and stoked its mane. "It's nice to see you again, Tanglefoot." She turned to Mickey. "I think they'll be happy to see one another," she giggled.

"I wouldn't doubt it," he chuckled. "So, you ready to go riding?" he asked.

"You betcha!" she replied. "I'm all set." She took his hand and walked back into the barn as he followed her. Stepping inside, he saw her horse. Mickey walked up the horse and stroked her mane.

"Hey, Celestial." He turned back to Minnie. "Tanglefoot'll sure be surprised," he grinned, making her chuckle.

"Celestial will be surprised, too. Now, then - I've got our lunch all packed," Minnie said, picking up the basket.

"All right. Looks like we're ready to hit the trail," he said enthusiastically.

"I've been looking so forward to this," she said excitedly.

"Me, too," he agreed. She set the basket down and picked up her saddle, then he took hold of it too. "Here; I'll get this for ya," he offered.

"You don't have to," she said.

"I don't mind," he shrugged.

"Well, I'll help you," she smiled. They put her saddle on Celestial and strapped it on. Then Mickey put his hands gently on Minnie's sides.

"Lemme help ya up," he said, and helped her up onto her horse.

"Thanks, Mickey," she smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome," he replied. He strapped the basket onto the side of Celestial, then walked out of the barn and mounted Tanglefoot as she rode up next to him. And as predicted, the horses recognized one another. The mice noticed and chuckled.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"You know it," he replied. "You?"

"I sure am," she answered.

"Then let's hit it!" he said, and both leaned forward and flipped the rains.

"Yee-haw!" both exclaimed excitedly as they tore off side-by-side, riding up the mountain trail together. The trail was one they had rode on numerous times when they were little. They were the only people who ever used it. It felt good to be riding again, especially with one another. As they rode, they talked and laughed about different things, just like they always did. The trail had changed some, but they still knew which way to go. They rode the trail enough that they knew it by heart. The mice trotted up the trail on their horses, both having a swell time being together, enjoying the scenery and the peace and beauty of God's world.

It wasn't long before they came to their special spot - a little open area near a clear pond. They could hear the sound of the small, nearby waterfall and the stream that trickled down the mountain. The sound of the wind rustling through the leaves and birds chirping added to the peaceful scene. Off to the side was a beautiful view of the fields and pastures as a lookout overlooked them. It only took about twenty minutes to get to, but it was worth it.

"Wow..." Mickey and Minnie said at the same time, taking in the beauty of scene. It was like it was before - undisturbed by mankind. The mice always made sure to keep the area clean when they came to it.

"I kinda forgot just how nice it was here," Mickey mussed, surveying the landscape.

"Me, too," Minnie agreed. "It's been a long time since we last came here." Mickey turned to her and smiled.

"I guess we have a lot of picnics to catch up on." Minnie smiled back at him.

"I was thinking the same thing." Mickey jumped down off his horse and held his hands up the her. She smiled as she jumped down from her horse into his arms. "I'm so glad we came up here."

"Me, too. It feels great to be back up here again."

"It certainly does."

"Didn't you ever come back up here once you moved back?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Only a few times. I came up here to check on it once in a while, but other than that, I didn't." She looked deep into his eyes. "We always came up here together. All my memories of here are with you. When I _did _come up here, I always felt sad and alone. I always thought about you and all the fun times we had up here, and I would wish that we could share more fun times together." Mickey smiled, and raised his hand to her cheek where he cupped it.

"You got your wish." She smiled warmly at him, raising her hand and placing it over his.

"Those three years without you were the worst of my life. I don't ever want to be without you again." He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You don't have to be. We're together again, and now we can come up here whenever we want." Minnie blinked back the tears of happiness she felt forming in her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah. We're together, and we're never gonna be apart again." They shared a smile before both embraced. Then they shared a tender kiss, hugging each other close as they happily indulged in it. After a bit, the young mice pulled back and gazed into each others eyes for a moment before either spoke. It was then that both remembered the same thing.

"Our tree!" they said together. Both shared a beaming smile before grabbing each others hand and running over to a big pin tree close to the lookout. As they got over to it, they saw what they was hoping to - their initials carved into the bark. Ever since the first time they came to this area, they had carved their initials into the tree several times, each bearing a wonderful memory. Some of the initials were "Mickey+Minnie Forever", "Mick+Min", and "Mickey+Minnie" written inside a heart. Another had their names written above two hearts that had an arrow going through them. Also written was "King Mickey+Queen Minnie". They had came to this place the day after the prom and carved their initials together. And they also came here the day before Minnie moved away and carved their initials into the tree one last time.

"It's still here," Minnie uttered, running her fingers over a set of their names. She had feared that something had happened to the tree, but here it was, just as healthy as could be. She was happy and thankful that the tree - their tree - was still there.

"It's like it was the last time," Mickey said as he also traced his fingers along a random set of their names. Then he got an idea. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his knife and flicked out the blade as he smiled at her. "Now we can continue the tradition." Minnie smiled demurely at him and kissed his cheek.

"You read my mind." Mickey carved his name and half of a heart, then handed her the knife. She smiled, and took it and carved her name and the other half of the heart, then handed him back his knife.

"There," he uttered, placing an arm around her.

"Our tradition continues," she said as she wrapped one arm around him. Then she wrapped her other arm around him, embracing him in a warm hug. "You're so romantic," she uttered, then pressed her lips to his. He circled his other arm around her and kissed her back, eliciting a moan from her. After a few seconds, both pulled back and shared a warm smile. "I love you so much, Mickey," Minnie smiled softly.

"I love you, too, Minnie," Mickey smiled back. They stared into each others eyes for a bit before their stomachs grumbled together, making them laugh.

"You tie up the horses, Romeo. I'll set our picnic," she told him with a smile, then pulled away and walked over to her horse and removed the basket from the saddle.

"You got it," he replied, and led their horses over to a tree where he began to tie them to it. Minnie got out the picnic blanket and spread it out, then got the plates, cups and utensils and started laying them out. Mickey finished with their horses and walked over to help her finish setting their picnic up. They shared a smile as he started helping her set out the food. Mickey picked up a plate that was covered with foil and, being a mouse and having a keen sense of smell, could smell the delightful aroma emanating from within. "Mmm," he hummed, taking a whiff. "That's strawberry cheesecake, isn't it?" She chuckled. She always heard that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach, and Mickey wasn't much different. Though there were other ways to his heart besides food, and she knew every one of them.

"Yes," she replied, then snatched the plate from him. "But it's for _after _lunch," she said with a firm grin.

"Aw, phooey!" he grumbled as she put the plate back into the basket.

"Don't worry, sweetie. You can eat some after we eat lunch," she said.

"Not even just a little bite?" He held his right index finger and thumb close together for emphasis.

"Not until after you eat a good, solid lunch," she remarked, poking her right index finger at his chest.

"All right, you win," he gave in. She smiled mischievously as she got a devious idea.

"Will this tide you over till then?" She leaned up and pecked his lips, making him grin his trademark goofy grin, which she always loved and always made her giggle.

"That'll do," he in a goofy way, making her snicker.

"Now, you ready to eat?" she asked him.

"You bet!" he replied, eager to start eating. She had to admit she was pretty eager too. They sat down, held hands as they said their prayer, then started on their lunch. They talked and laughed about different things as they ate. Minnie loved being with Mickey again, and being able to do all the things they used to do together. And for Mickey, the feeling was mutual. They wouldn't trade this for anything in the whole world. As they ate, they couldn't help but think about each other.

Minnie was every bit the same sweet, kindhearted girl Mickey grew up with. And Mickey was every bit the same sweet, sensitive boy she grew up with. Sitting there together, it felt just like it always did. They could have fun doing the simplest things together, and they always got along. Sure they would have a spat every now and then, but they never lasted long and they always made up. As Minnie watched Mickey eat, she couldn't help but smile. She loved watching him eat. Heck, she loved watching him entirely.

She thought about the time he took a job as a construction worker, sawing wood and operating a crane. She came to visit him at work one day, and thought it just fascinating to watch him work - the way he worked with such a happy-go-lucky attitude and how he did it with swiftness and agility. And, as always, he entertained her, making her laugh and giggle with his funny antics. When it was lunchtime, he didn't get to eat because his boss, a mean cat named Pete, took his lunch away. She felt sorry for him and didn't want to see him go without a decent meal. She beamed with joy as she thought of a solution. She brought a boxed lunch over to him and shyly offered it to him. He couldn't pay her for the lunch, but she didn't want him to. He humbly declined the offer, but she wouldn't take no for an answer, and proceeded to show him the contents. Then, taking out a slice of pie, she fed it to him, hooking him on the lunch. Taking a seat, she smiled warmly at him as she handed him an ear of corn. He took a seat and happily took the corn as he proceeded to eat. And as he ate, she watched him. She settled herself down on the 4x4 piece of wood they were on, resting on her forearms and knees as she watched him dreamily. He always made her feel wonderful; like she could do anything. He brought her a sense of security, comfort and joy that she had never felt with anyone else. If she was scared, he could make her feel brave. If she was angry or sad, he could make her happy again. She recalled how lonely and sad those three years without him were, and how much she missed him and wanted to be with him. Those were the worst three years of her life, and she never wanted to go back. She had him back, and she would never be away from him again. Looking around the land, she recalled something else they used to do.

"Hey, Mickey."

"Yeah?"

"After we eat, do you think we could go walking and explore?" she asked with a hopeful smile. Mickey never could resist that beautiful twinkle in her eyes, not like he would anyways.

"Sure we can! It's been a long time since we went walking and exploring around here," he answered, making her eyes sparkle as she smiled brightly.

"Wonderful!" she said, then giggled her trademark melodic giggle. They shared a smile and continued eating. After they finished their lunch, both were ready for dessert. Reaching into the basket, Minnie pulled out the plate from earlier and removed the foil, revealing a strawberry cheesecake and making Mickey lick his lips, which in turn made her giggle. "I made this just for you," she smiled.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said.

"I wanted to," she replied, then got a knife and cut him a slice and placed it into a plate for him. "Here you go," she said as she handed him the plate.

"Thanks," Mickey smiled, taking it.

"You're welcome," Minnie smiled back. Mickey then reached for the knife and proceeded to cut her a slice. After slicing it and placing it in a plate, he handed it to here. "Thank you," she smiled, taking the plate.

"You're welcome," he replied. Both smiled, then started on their dessert. "Mm-mm! This is delicious!" Mickey said, after swallowing a bite of the cake. His girlfriend giggled.

"I'm glad you like it." It warmed her heart to know he loved the meals she made, and she loved to watch him eat. Soon, both had finished their meals and decided to rest a bit before they went walking. They snuggled up together on the picnic blanket and just watched the clouds float by, each seeing what they could see in the clouds. "Ooh! That one looks like a bunny!" Minnie pointed at one of the clouds.

"Yeah, it does," Mickey agreed. "And that one looks kinda like Pluto." He pointed to another cloud.

"It does!" she agreed with a giggle. "And that one - um, I'm not sure." Minnie looked at the cloud but couldn't make anything out of its shape. "What do you think it looks like?" she asked her companion. He thought for a second before he answered.

"A UFC." She titled her head in confusion.

"'UFC?'" He grinned.

"Unidentified Floating Cloud." She laughed, as did he. "So, you ready to go on our walk?" he asked.

"You betcha!" she answered, then sat up so he could sit up too.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Let's," she replied. They took each others hand and started walking along one of the trails through the woods. The trail was one they had marked so they would never get lost. The markings were still there, but some of the grass, weeds and such had grown up some, since they hadn't walked on the trail for three years. But it brought back a lot of memories. Both remembered the times they'd come up there and play hide and seek amongst the pines and oaks, and the hiking and exploring they did. Walking along, both were having a great time. But along the way, they noticed a path that neither remembered, and from the looks of it, it had been used recently. "Hey, Mickey. Look at this," Minnie said, pointing out the path.

"Looks like another path," Mickey mused.

"I don't remember us ever going down this path. Actually, I don't remember this path at all."

"Neither do I." Mickey bent down to get a closer look at some of the plant life along the path. "Some of the plants have been stomped down." Minnie knelled down and examined the area too. Having helped Mickey with some detective cases in the past, and having an interest in detective work herself, she was able to notice some peculiar things about the scene as well.

"Looks like some of these plants have been cut by something sharp," she observed, holding up a small branch on a little plant. Mickey looked down the path, then stood up.

"Why don't we see where this goes? We can turn back before we go too far." Minnie stood up next to him.

"Gotcha. I'm a little curious about where this goes."

"Me, too. But stay close and watch your step," he warned her. She felt her heart flutter at his protectiveness, but she was just as concerned about him.

"You be careful and watch your step, too," she advised. At that, Mickey pulled out his knife and made a little marking on a nearby tree to help them find their way back. Then he started down the path, with Minnie right beside him. She instinctively wrapped her arm around his, making sure not to let him get away from her. The peace each felt while walking along the other path was now replaced with curiosity and awareness.

Keeping an eye on their surroundings, they cautiously made their way down the unfamiliar path, marking trees as they went, and observing their surrounds to help them identify what could have came down that way.

"Mickey!" Minnie gasped, and yanked back on Mickey's arm suddenly, stopping him in his tracks.

"What's wrong, Min?"

"There's something in those leaves." She let go of his arm, picked up a small branch and tossed it into a small patch of leaves. Mickey's eyes widened as a bear trap snapped shut, snapping the branch in half as if it were a twig. "You almost stepped in that," she said, her voice a little shaky. He turned back to her as he exhaled a breath of relief.

"Thanks, Minnie. If you hadn't noticed that, I would've stepped in it." She smiled, thankful that he was okay.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I noticed that before it got you."

"Thanks to you, it didn't. Thank you," he smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You're welcome, Mickey. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt," she smiled, sighing a breath of relief. Mickey stepped slowly, and cautiously over to the trap. "Careful, Mickey," Minnie advised, watching with concern. He looked at the trap, then around the area.

"Now who coulda set this trap," he wondered.

"You think a hunter set it?" she questioned.

"Maybe. Whoever set it wanted to catch something big," he said.

"Maybe we should turn back," she said, now a little frightened. Mickey thought about going further, but he didn't want to risk Minnie getting hurt, and he knew if he went farther, she would tag along. His protectiveness of her won over by a long shot.

"Okay. We'll turn back," he said, standing up. But as he stood, he spotted something further down the path. "wait a minute. What's that?" Minnie stepped up to him and tried to see what he saw.

"What?" He pointed down the path to what looked like some sort of structure.

"Down there - That black thing. See it?" Minnie spotted what he was pointing at.

"Oh! Yeah, I see it!" Looking closer, she couldn't make it out either. "What is that?"

"Why don't we check it out?"

Minnie would've preferred them to turn around, but she knew Mickey wanted to find out what it was, and she had to admit she was curious too. With a bit of reluctance, she agreed.

"Okay. But be careful."

"Okay. Stay close to me." She wrapped her arm around his snugly.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm not letting you out of my sight," she replied with a determined smile. As they walked just a little further, they came to a small, old cabin that neither remembered. It looked old, but in okay shape. Cautiously, the mice made their way to it, all the while checking the surrounding area. "I don't remember this old cabin," Minnie said, now curious.

"Neither do I. We came up here a lot and I don't remember seeing this," Mickey said. Some boards on the porch creaked as they stepped onto it. Peering through the windows, they didn't see anything inside. No furniture, no people, nothing. It was completely empty. And the front windows had what looked like bars behind them. "It doesn't look like anybody lives here." Mickey looked around the area, but still found no traces of life. Minnie pulled away from the window.

"But what about the trail? It led us here." Mickey tried turning the door knob, but it was locked. Then he stepped off the porch and over to the corner of the cabin.

"That's what I can't figure out. Something or someone made that trail, and I wanna know who or what." Minnie stepped off the porch to join him.

"I hope it's a 'someone' and not a 'something'." Walking along the side of the cabin, they came to a window that didn't have any bars. Mickey tried to open the window, but it was stuck. "Mickey, you're not actually thinking of going in there, are you?" Minnie asked him, clearly worried that he'd do something to get hurt.

"I'm just gonna have a little look around, that's all. It doesn't look like anybody lives here, so we couldn't be trespassing," he reasoned. Minnie didn't like the idea.

"I think we should head back. This place creeps me out."

"You don't have to go in. I'll just take a look around and you can wait out here," he explained. She disliked that idea even more.

"You won't be satisfied until you have a look around, will you?" she grumbled as she crossed her arms, slightly peeved at him.

"I'm curious. Aren't you?" She sighed; she knew him. He loved to explore and he wanted to investigate things. It was his nature. She loved him the way he was, and was glad that he had a sense of adventure. She admired him, and loved going on adventures with him. She just wanted to be with him, and didn't want him to get hurt was all. She loved to explore, particularly with him, and she was curious about the cabin too. Minnie uncrossed her arms and helped him with the window, and together, got it open.

"Okay, but I'm coming with you. If you go inside, then so am I," she told him determinedly, now over being peeved at him. She could never stay upset with him very long, not that she would anyways. He nodded and started to climb through the window, but Minnie stopped him. "Gimme a boost. I'll help you once I'm in."

"I think I should go in first," he said, not fond of the idea of her going before him in case there was some sort of danger on the other side.

"Don't worry, Mickey," she assured him with a confidant smile. "I'll be fine. I'll just scurry in, then I'll help you."

"Are you sure?" To say he felt uneasy about this would have been an understatement. She looked at him with a smile.

"Please. I'm a mouse - scurrying comes natural to me." He gave her a look.

"You know what I mean." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I know. And thank you. It's real sweet of you. But I'm sure." Mickey sighed. Minnie was just ever so slightly more stubborn than him, and he knew that when her mind and heart were made up, there was no stopping her.

"Alright. Just be careful," he said as he interlaced his fingers.

"I will," she assured, then placed her foot in his hands and her hands on his shoulders as he lifted her up to the open window. As she climbed, or scurried, onto the windowsill, she looked around the interior of the cabin. Nothing but dust and cobwebs. Or she hoped they were cobwebs, anyway. She gently and quietly scurried through the window, then reached her arms out down to him. "The coast is clear." He grabbed her hands and she pulled him up to the window and helped him inside.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," she smiled. Both then looked around the inside of the cabin, and both felt the creepy atmosphere within.

"I definitely don't remember this place," he said.

"I don't either," she said. Both started to look around the place, being cautious with every step. At one point, Minnie found a spiderweb.

"Eek!" she shrilled as she jumped away from it and instinctively latched onto Mickey.

"Easy, Min. It's just a little spiderweb," he comforted. She looked up to him, still clinging to his arm.

"I don't care. I don't like spiders. You know I have a phobia of them." Mickey did indeed know. She always did have a spider phobia. Mickey didn't have a fear of spiders, but he respected her thoughts on them. Looking around, he spotted a piece of wood lying on the floor. Picking it up, he tore down the web.

"Better?" he asked, smiling.

"Much. Thanks," she smiled, releasing her grip on his arm. After checking out the living room, they advanced to the bedroom and kitchen, both being cautious, and both steering clear of spiderwebs. Though the cabin looked old, both mice noticed that the inside of the cabin wasn't quite as run down as it should have been. It was still run down, but not as much as they would have thought. After looking around inside the cabin a little longer, the mice went out the front door, locking and closing it behind them.

"Well, someone has been here, but I don't know when," Mickey said as they started back down the path from whence they came.

"No doubt the same person that set that trap," Minnie said.

"Whoever was here before, they're gone now."

"Seems odd that they would leave their trap behind."

"Not unless they plan on coming back to check it. I can come back later to see if anythings changed."

"Not without me. If you come back, I'm coming too," she told him solemnly. He didn't protest; he knew it wouldn't do any good. Both shared a smile, then took each others hand and continued walking down the path together.

Mickey and Minnie spent the rest of the day together, and both had a wonderful time. Later that night, they rode back to her house where they kissed each other goodnight, then Mickey rode home. But he still had one more card up his sleeve. He waited a little while after he got home before he went back out to the barn and saddled up Tanglefoot once again. Chuckling to himself, he took off down the road to her farm.

Minnie was lying on her bed reading another one of the letters Mickey had sent her. She had changed into her pjs, and crawled onto her bed, laid down on her stomach, and now lay with one of his letters in her hands. Suddenly, she heard something clack at her bedroom window. She glanced up, and listened, but didn't hear anything. Shrugging, she continued to read. She finished the letter, then slipped it back into its envelope. Again, she heard something clack against her window. Curious, she put the letter back in its box, slid it under her bed, then stepped over to her window. She smiled and felt her heart flutter when she looked out.

There was Mickey, sitting atop his horse, smiling up at her, with a blanket thrown over his shoulder. Instantly, she thought back to all the times they did this very thing. How he'd call on her from below her bedroom window and she'd sneak out down to him, then they'd either sneak into one anothers barn and snuggle up in the hay and watch the stars together. Their houses were only two stories, so it was easy for them. Sometimes they'd sneak back home before it got too late, and other times they'd drift off to sleep curled up next to one another. They'd awake early the next morning and sneak back home before their parents knew they. Though that wasn't really all that long ago. She unlocked her window and raised it up.

"Hi, Minnie!" Mickey greeted her.

"Hi, Mickey!" Minnie greeted back. "What are you boys doing out so late?" She had no complaints however. Both had wide, happy smiles.

"I was just wonderin' if you'd like to go out to the barn and watch the stars?" She could here the shyness in his voice and thought it was so sweet and cute of him.

"I'd love to!" she smiled brightly. "Gimme a sec - I'll be right down." The young, little girl mouse didn't waist a second and grabbed a blanket, then clicked off her light. He watched as her bedroom light went off, then saw her climb out her bedroom window and down the lattice under it, her blanket thrown over her shoulder. He positioned Tanglefoot right under the lattice, and as she climbed down it, he reached up to her, placing his hands on her sides, and helped her down onto Tanglefoot, sitting in front of him.

"You know you could've just used the front door?" he chuckled. She turned back to him.

"Why? _That _was more fun, and more romantic," she smiled. He matched her smile, then circled his arms around her waist as he took the reins. She relaxed, feeling his arms around her waist and his warm body against her back as the horse trotted toward the barn. Mickey jumped off the horse and opened the barn door, then led Tanglefoot inside. Mickey then reached up to Minnie and she smiled as she jumped down into his arms. Both shared a warm smile before he pulled away and led Tanglefoot over to a stall beside of Celestial's. Minnie watched as the horses interacted with each other. "I think Celestial's glad Tanglefoot is here," she snickered. As Mickey walked up to her, she took his hands into hers and gazed up into his eyes. "I know I'm glad you're here," she said with a warm smile.

"You think I'd miss watching the stars with you? Not a chance," he smiled, making her insides melt.

"Oh, Mickey," she purred, then nuzzled her nose to his. Pulling back, she smiled at him, then grabbed his hand. "C'mon; let's go up to the hayloft." She led him up the steps to the hayloft where a pile of hay lay. It was right next to a window that looked out over the land, and had a beautiful view of the starry night sky. She removed her blanket from her shoulder and laid it down as she laid down in the hay. He laid down next to her and she pulled her blanket up over them. It was big enough for the both of them. He got his own blanket, which was also big enough for both of them, and pulled it up over them too. Both curled up together - Minnie laying with her head on his chest and shoulder and one hand on his chest, and him with one hand on her side, as they lay looking up at the stars.

It was such a peaceful night. The young mouse couple could hear the crickets and frogs outside the barn, and they could hear the gentle sound of the wind blowing outside, and blowing the weather vain on the roof of the barn. Minnie snuggled against Mickey, feeling the warmth of his body against hers, and the calming and soothing sound of his heart beating within his chest. And the stimulating and soothing way his fingers trailed up and down her back was also helping the young, little female mouse to relax. She tilted her head and looked up at him.

"Thanks again, Mickey," she said, a gentle smile on her lips.

"For what?" he questioned curiously.

"For today. I had so much fun. I had a wonderful time today."

"Aw, you're welcome."

"And thanks for tonight. I'm so glad we came out here."

"Me, too. I thought you'd like it."

"I love it. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, doll," he smiled.

"You're so romantic," she smiled, then leaned up and brushed her lips against his. Pulling away, they shared a loving smile as she stroked his chest. Then she cuddled up against him once more, enjoying the feel of his warm body against her own. As they laid there looking out at the stars, the young mice found themselves feeling sleepier by the minute. Mickey yawned, followed by Minnie, making both chuckle. Yawns really were contagious, and they proved it often.

For Minnie, having Mickey near and feeling his warm body always helped her to relax, and hearing his heart beat always helped to lull her to sleep. And the way his fingers rubbed up and down her back also added to her relaxation. She soon found it hard to keep her eyes open, and yawned again, feeling herself slipping into dreamland. For Mickey, he was getting sleepy too. Seeing her so relaxed and feeling her warm body next to his was making him relaxed and sleepy. He also found it hard to stay awake. She pulled him closer as she snuggled into his warm embrace.

"Comfy?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm," she sighed contently, smiling a sleepy smile. "I'm very comfy."

"Just close your eyes and rest," he whispered to her, and she obliged as her eyes closed.

"Goodnight, Mickey. I love you," she murmured, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Goodnight, Minnie. I love you, too," he whispered. She opened her eyes and tilted her head upward to kiss him on his lips. Pulling away from their goodnight kiss, they snuggled as they settled in for the night, holding each other close as they drifted off into peaceful slumber. Tanglefoot and Celestial had also settled in for the night in the stables while the mice slept in the hay loft. And the young, little mice dreamed happy dreams of each other as they slumbered throughout the night.

* * *

A.N.: Mickey's horse, Tanglefoot, was seen in the Mickey comic, "His Horse Tanglefoot," 12/06/1933 - 7/10/1933. Celestial was a name I came up with for Minnie's horse. Thank you chlstarr for informing me of that and telling me where to find it! You're the best! :D Also, the part about Mickey having a construction job was a reference to the 1933 cartoon, "Building a Building". That bit, and the rest that followed in that description was all taken from the cartoon. If you watch the cartoon, and read that little description, you'll see that I tried to make it as accurate as possible.

Squad Unit 19.


	10. Catching the bad guy

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Disney whatsoever.

Author's note: Welcome to the 10th chapter of this fic. This will be the final chapter of this story, while the next chapter will be an epilogue. I hope you enjoy it. No flames or criticism.

Squad unit 19.

* * *

A MOUSIE LOVE TALE

The sound of a rooster was what woke the young mice from their peaceful slumber the next morning. Mickey and Minnie woke up at the same time and blinked as their eyes focused to the light of day. When their vision cleared, they smiled at one another as each were the first thing they saw when they woke up.

"Morning," Mickey greeted with a drowsy smile.

"G'morning," Minnie greeted, smiling a sleepy smile. He yawned which made her yawn too, making a cute little squeak as she finished.

"How'd you sleep?"

"I slept really good," she replied with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did. I slept like a log," he replied, smiling.

"So you sawing logs was what I heard last night," she joked.

"I don't snore much," he said. She giggled.

"No - you squeak." He grinned.

"I heard you last night too."

"I don't snore."

"No - you squeak too." They chuckled as she nudged him playfully, then she snuggled her head against his shoulder.

"Sorry I snored," he apologized. She nuzzled him affectionately.

"Don't worry, sweetie. You don't snore very much at all. You just whistle a little as you exhale. Besides, it never bothers me. And I didn't wake up any last night. I slept like a log too," she said.

"You don't snore. And I never woke up once last night," he said. She smiled as she leaned up and brushed her lips over his, giving him a good morning kiss.

"Good morning, Mickey."

"Good morning, Minnie." They shared a smile and laid there gazing into each others eyes for a bit before they remembered that it was Monday morning. "We better get up and eat some breakfast."

"Right. We hafta get ready for work soon. What wouldja like to eat?"

"You don't hafta fix me anything," he said humbly. "I can get something at home." She shook her head.

"Oh, no you don't, buster. You're going to stay here and eat," she said with a firm smile. "Besides, I don't mind. I want to."

"I don't wanna eat all your food," he protested.

"I've got plenty of food," she affirmed. "No sense in you goin' home without eating."

"Okay. If you're sure." Smiling, she leaned up and smooched his cheek.

"I'm sure." She eased up, allowing him to get up too, and both stood as they folded their blankets. Afterward, they took each others hand and walked down to the lower section of the barn, and out to the house. Walking inside, Figaro jumped off the love seat and walked over to Minnie, meowing as he greeted her. "Good morning, Figaro," she said, rubbing its back. The young girl mouse turned to her boyfriend. "This is my kitty Figaro." She gestured to Mickey. "Figaro, this is Mickey."

"Hiya, Figaro," Mickey greeted. The little kitten walked over to Mickey and meowed as it rubbed against his leg.

"Aww, he likes you," Minnie smiled, watching the display.

"I like him too," Mickey said as he rubbed the little kitten's back, making it purr. "I want'cha to take care of Minnie when I'm not here, okay?" Figaro meowed and nodded.

"Mickey's going to eat breakfast with us this morning," Minnie told Figaro, who nodded in agreement. Looking back up to Mickey, Minnie started for the kitchen. "So, what wouldja like for breakfast?" He shrugged as he followed her.

"Dosen't matter to me. What would you like?" She turned to him as she stopped in front of the sink.

"You choose. You're my guest."

"But it's your house. You choose."

"No, you." Both started to laugh.

"You know if we keep this up, neither of us will get to eat."

"Okay - how about some pancakes?" she suggested.

"Sure!" he replied.

"Okie-dokie! Pancakes comin' right up!" she said, then opened the cabinet and got out the pancake mix.

"Let me help," Mickey said as he got a frying pan, removed a cover from one of the stove eyes and placed it on it.

"Thanks, but you don't have to, Mickey. I don't mind," Minnie replied gingerly. His offer touched her deeply.

"And I don't mind helping you," he countered with a satisfied smile. Deciding not to argue, she smooched his cheek.

"Thanks, Mickey," she smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome," he replied, slipping an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek, making her giggle.

As Minnie and Mickey started fixing their breakfast, the fun possibilities that presented themselves weren't overlooked by the two young lovers. Mixing the batter provided the first opportunity. Minnie stirred the batter while Mickey added the eggs and flour. As he poured the flour in, it created a small could of white, which gave both mice an idea. Dipping his finger in the flour, Mickey touched it to her cheek, getting a small spot of white on her peach skin. She giggled and returned the favor, dipping her finger into the flour and touching it to his cheek. Both chuckled at this.

Then Minnie dipped her finger into the flour and touched it to his nose, painting a small spot of white on his black nose. She couldn't help but giggle. Deciding to even the odds, Mickey dipped his finger into the flour and touched it to her little black nose, making a little spot of white. Both laughed together. Minnie smiled mischievously as another idea popped into her mind. Setting the bowl on the table, she leaned up to his face, stuck out her tongue, and licked the flour off his cheek. When she pulled back, she had a wide smile on her lips and a pink tint on her cheeks. Grinning, he leaned close to her, deciding to return the favor. She smiled widely in anticipation of what he was doing, and felt her heart skip a beat when she felt his tongue brush across her cheek, licking the flour off. As he pulled away, both had a light blush as they smiled.

Then he picked up a paper towel and gently wiped the flour off her nose. She smiled at him then used the same paper towel to get the flour off his nose. Giving him a kiss on his cheek, she picked up the bowl, turned to the stove and poured the batter into the frying pan while Mickey put the flour back into the cabinet. As he closed the cabinet door, they turned to one another and smiled. He stepped over to her and slipped his arms around her slender waist, and she relaxed instantly as she felt his warm, protective arms around her and his front against her back. She turned her head around and smiled at him, then craned her neck and kissed his lips before smiling at him once more, then turning back to the stove.

"I'll set the table," he said softly, and she quivered as his hot breath caressed the side of her neck. She turned around to him.

"Thanks, sweetie," she smiled. He let go of her - though she didn't mind if he held her all day - and started setting the kitchen table for them. He placed their plates on the counter so she could slide their pancakes over into them. After he finished, he walked back over to the stove and stood next to her as he took a whiff of the yummy smell.

"Mmm, those pancakes sure smell good."

"Thanks. Are ya feelin' hungry?" She flipped one of the pancakes and he was amazed at how easily and swiftly she flipped the pancake and caught it in the pan.

"You bet! I can't wait to dig in to your delicious pancakes." He licked his lips and rubbed his stomach, making her giggle her melodic giggle he loved.

"Well you won't have to wait long. They're almost done." He watched her for a few seconds, admiring how swiftly she flipped the pancake in the pan and caught it with ease. He knew she loved to cook. And anytime she tried out a new recipe, he was the first person she wanted to try it. And he loved everything she made. She was a wonderful cook, and made the most delectable dishes. Even something as simple as homemade pancakes that she made tasted scrumptious. Much better than any he could get from a restaurant. "There - all done." Her sweet, angelic voice brought him from his thoughts back to reality, and he found that their breakfast was done. He watched her place their pancakes in the plates, then put the frying pan in the sink.

"Allow me," he said, picking up the plates and placing them on the table, then pulling out a chair for her.

"Why, thank you," she smiled. She gave him a peck on his cheek before she sat down, then he took his seat next to her and they each held hands as they said their prayer. Afterward, they started eating.

"Thanks for fixin' breakfast, Minnie. This is really good!" he said, taking a bite. She giggled.

"You're welcome, Mickey. I'm glad you like it," she smiled.

"And thanks for having me over. I really appreciate it," he added.

"You're welcome. You're always welcome here. My home is your home," she said. They shared a smile, then continued with their breakfast. After they finished their breakfast, they placed their plates and forks in the sink.

"I'll wash the dishes - since you made breakfast," he told her as he started washing one of the plates.

"You helped _me_," she pointed out.

"You still did all the work."

"I didn't mind. Besides, I love to cook. It was no trouble at all."

"I'm still going to wash the dishes," he said. She matched the smile he wore as she grabbed the other plate and began to wash it, standing beside him.

"Then I'll help you," she said. They smiled at one another and finished washing the dishes. Afterward, both had to get ready for work. Mickey rode Tanglefoot back home while Minnie started getting ready. After he got home, Mickey started getting ready too. As Minnie checked her appearance in her mirror, she couldn't help but giggle and twirl around on one foot as she thought about the wonderful weekend she had with Mickey. She felt as if she were on cloud nine. She felt so alive. But then Mickey always had that affect on her - making her feel so joyful, giddy and happy. One might could say she was high on love. As she finished her spin, her eyes landed on the picture of him she had setting on her nightstand. The day after they were reunited, when they went out on their date, they had also stopped at a little photo booth to get their picture taken.

In the first photo, Minnie was kissing Mickey's cheek, in the second, he was kissing hers, and in the final one, both were smiling at the camera as they hugged one another. She also had some additional pictures taken of just herself to give to him, and he had done the same for her. She used her printer/copier at home to enlarge a picture of him, then she placed it in a frame and set it on her bedside table. Every morning since, his picture had been the first thing she'd see when she woke up, and he was the last thing she saw before she drifted off to sleep at night. She smiled at his photo as she thought about the boy who had her heart and the key to it since the beginning. As her eyes drifted to the clock, she realized she had to leave for work. Giving herself a quick look over in the mirror, she nodded, rubbed Figaro's back as she bid him a good day,  
then got her keys and purse as she headed outside and got in her car.

Just a little way down the road, Minnie met up with Mickey who was just leaving his house, and followed him into town. As Minnie arrived at the diner, she honked her horn at him and he honked back as he drove on to the police station. After stopping her car and putting it in park, the young, little girl mouse unbuckled her seat belt and got out, and ended up skipping merrily into the diner.

"Good morning, girls!" Minnie greeted her friends.

"Morning, Minnie!" Cathy said.

"Good Mornin'!" Ember greeted.

"Sorry if I'm late," Minnie apologized.

"Don't worry; you aren't," Cathy told her.

"Yeah, I just got here a couple minutes ago," Ember said. Cathy was counting the cash in the register while Ember placed some napkins in one of the napkin holders, and both noticed their friend's particularly chipper mood as she walked over to the counter, humming merrily.

"Wow, somebody took a ride on the chipper train this morning," Cathy said, noting Minnie's mood.

"I take it you had a good weekend," Ember reasoned, glancing at the mouse as she placed the napkin holder back on the table.

"Oh, yes. It was wonderful!" Minnie said with a smile. "I had an amazing weekend." She walked around the counter to where Cathy was as she started placing some straws into some of the containers.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you spent it Mickey," Cathy surmised with a victorious grin. Minnie stopped what she was doing and looked at her friend quizzically.

"How'd you guess?" Cathy chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious? Why else would you be so chipper today?"

"She's right - surprisingly," Ember agreed, walking over to the counter and earning a narrow gaze from Cathy. "Ever since you and him got back together, you just seem happier. Love can do that." Minnie smiled innocently and blushed a little as she continued what she was doing, knowing it was true. She hadn't told her friends this, but when she was away from him, her life just seemed so dull; empty. Her heart felt empty and broken. But all that changed in the moment their eyes met. No longer did her life feel empty or dull. Now it felt complete and bright. Her heart now felt complete and whole. She just felt so much better physically, mentally and emotionally now that Mickey was back in her life. Truth be told, being away from him was bad for her health. She had him back, and she wouldn't want her life any other way.

"Yeah, you're right. I _did _spend the weekend with him. I had so much fun."

"So what did you two do?" Cathy asked.

"Cathy!" Ember snapped. "Don't be so nosey. You know what they say: Curiosity killed the cat." The white girl cat rolled her eyes.

"Oh, ha ha, you're so funny. As if I haven't heard that one before." Minnie giggled at her friends. "Why don't you hop back to work?" Cathy teased. Ember smirked.

"I'm already done." Minnie started laughing at this point, and Cathy and Ember joined in the laughter.

"So how was your weekends?" Minnie asked, now finished with the straws as she got her apron and tied it on.

"Well," Cathy grinned meekly, "you're not the only one who hung out with their date this weekend."

"Really?" Minnie looked at both of her friends, and both nodded.

"Oswald and I had a lot of fun this weekend," Ember said with a smile.

"I hung out with Tom, and had a great time," Cathy said. Tom was a tabby cat that Cathy had met a few month ago and the two had become very close.

"Well I'm happy for both of you," Minnie smiled. All three young women smiled at one another, then a customer walked through the front door, making the bell ding and getting the girls' attention.

"And here begins the work week," Cathy said.

Down at the station, Chief O'Hara had called Mickey into his office. Arriving at the chief's office, Mickey promptly knocked on the door.

"Come in, Mickey." Mickey opened the door and stepped into the chief's office. "Have a seat, me boy." O'Hara gestured to the seat in front of his desk, and Mickey did as he was told.

"You wanted to see me, Chief."

"Ay, I did. I have some info for ye about the case." Mickey's eyes widened a little at that mention. He had been looking over the reports from the robberies trying to see if their was anything that would give them a clue, when Casey informed him the Chief wanted to speak with him.

"Really? What have ya got?" O'Hara looked at his desk as his eyes scanned over some papers. Selecting one, he handed it across the desk to Mickey. The mouse looked over the paper, then back up to the chief with a puzzled expression. "This is an accident report."

"Yes it is. That's out break. You remember how the manager of the last store that was robbed came back to get something and thought he heard a vehicle?" Mickey nodded, remembering.

"Yeah."

"He must have spooked the crook. Apparently, as the crook fled the scene he left behind some evidence during his getaway. It seems the crook's truck was hiding in an ally nearby and when the perp left, he was in such a hurry that he damaged his vehicle."

"How'd you find this out?" Mickey wondered. The Chief began to explain.

"It would seem that our crook was in such a hurry to get away, that he side-swiped a parked car on his way. The driver found the car the next morning and reported it to the police. There were scraps and green paint on the side of the car. That's the report from that accident you have there."

"So the getaway car would have some body damage," Mickey mused.

"There's more." Mickey cocked a brow.

"Like...?" O'Hara opened a file and pulled out what looked like a photo. Handing it to Mickey, he saw that it was, indeed, a photo. In it was a green truck.

"That was taken yesterday morning. A camera mounted on a light pole at that intersection captured that photo as that truck sped through a red light. You can see what looks like some scraps on the right side of it." Looking closer, Mickey could faintly make out the scrapes in the side of the truck. "I've already put out an APB for a green truck with body damage, and alerted local garages."

"So now we just have to wait," Mickey said.

"Maybe not so long," the Chief said with a halfway grin. "The camera also captured the van's license plate." Mickey smiled excitedly.

"So we now know what the vehicle looks like _and _the license number!"

"They may not be the same vehicle, but it's all we have for now."

"I'll keep a lookout for it, Chief," Mickey informed. "I'm gonna stop by the diner and tell Minnie about this. And I'll keep my eyes peeled for it."

"Okay. Thanks, Mickey." After leaving the station, Mickey headed for the diner to tell Minnie about the development in the case. Before long, he pulled up to the diner, parked his car and got out. Minnie was wiping off a table when she heard the bell ring. She glanced at the door and smiled brightly when she saw her favorite mouse in the world walk through the door. She walked up to him, a bright smile across her face.

"Hi, Mickey. A little early for lunch, isn't it?" she giggled.

"Actually, I didn't come here to eat," he explained. "We just had a break in the case." This piqued her curiosity.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Remember the last store that was robbed?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

"Turns out the thief got into an accident as he escaped and damaged the truck. Not only that, but the next day, a truck sped through an intersection and the camera got a photo of a of it and its license plate." Minnie's eyes widened as her curiosity rose.

"Is it the same green truck the thief used?"

"We think so, and it should have some damage on the right side of it. Chief O'Hara already alerted all of the officers to keep an eye out. If you happen to see anything suspicious, call me, okay?"

"Don't worry, Mickey," Minnie said solemnly, raising her hand to her forehead in salute motion. "You can count on me."

"I thought I'd drop by and let you know."

"I'm glad you did. Thanks." Her warm smile made his heart flutter.

"Aw, it was nothing," he said bashfully. She smiled at him. She loved how humble and bashful he was. She thought it was sweet and cute.

"Since you're already here, how about something to eat?" she offered. He chuckled.

"Isn't it a little early for lunch?" She grinned.

"How about a late breakfast, then?" Both chuckled. "I suppose I could get a little something to eat," he reasoned. She nodded, and he sat down at the table she had just cleaned as she got out her pen and notepad. "So what would you like?" He thought for a second.

"Well, I'm not really hungry. So I guess I'll just have something light." She thought for a second.

"How about a ham and cheese sandwich?" she suggested.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll take a small soda too, please," he replied.

"You got it." She scribbled it down, then smiled at him. "One sandwich comin' right up." She gave him a wink as she turned and started toward the counter. As Mickey sat there, his vision switched between two directions: the window, keeping an eye out for the van, and Minnie's direction, watching and admiring the young, beautiful and sweet little girl mouse. Though the latter had his attention more. But when he did glance out the window, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. A pickup truck, a minivan, a four-door car, a delivery truck; common vehicles in this little town. Nothing suspicious drove down either lane of the two-lane road that ran outside the diner.

Glancing back in his girlfriend's direction, he saw her walking toward him, carrying the tray.

"One ham and cheese sandwich, and a small soda," she said gingerly.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"You're welcome," she smiled back. After handing her the money for his food, and saying a silent prayer, he took a bite of his lunch. "Anything else I can get you?" she asked in her normal sweet and polite voice.

"No thanks," he replied. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him, but then another customer walked through the door and took a seat. Minnie saw that Ember was busy taking another order, so she knew she had to take this one. She turned back to her boyfriend. "I'm really sorry, but I need to take that order," she said apologetically.

"Don't worry. I'll still be here when you're done," he assured her, making her smile.

"Okay. Thanks, Mickey." She kissed him on his ear, then headed over to the other customer to take their order. It didn't take Minnie long to get the customer's order and take it to them, and once she finished, she headed back over to Mickey's table. He was just taking his last bite as she walked up to him.

"Thanks for the meal, Min," he said.

"You're welcome, Mickey," she replied. "I didn't want you going back to work on an empty stomach."

"Well, I'm definitely full now," he chuckled, making her giggle. "Don't worry; I'll still come by at lunchtime." This made her smile brightly.

"Thank you. I was hoping you would." He stood up and smiled at her, making her heart flutter.

"I wouldn't miss it." She smiled dazedly into his eyes for a moment, lost in them. After a moment, both blushed as they looked away. "Um... I better go and let you get back to work," he said. Though her heart and mind were loudly protesting, she knew she had to get back to work.

"Okay. But I'll see you later," she smiled.

"You know it," he replied. They took each others hands as they closed the distance between them and touched noses for a couple seconds before each pulled back. "If you spot anything-"

"I'll call you immediately," she said.

"Right," he nodded. They shared a smile. "I'll see you later," he said as he let go of her hands and started toward the door.

"See ya. Be careful," she said.

"I will. You, too." She watched him exit the door, then started over toward the counter. Glancing back toward the window, she saw him standing next to his car looking across the street. Curious, she followed his gaze and saw a green truck pulling up to the little hardware store across the street from the diner. A soft gasp escaped her, getting Cathy's attention.

"Minnie? Something wrong?" Ember also looked concerned at her friend.

"I need to take some time off," the little mouse said quickly, then looked t Cathy. "Mickey may need my help." Cathy could see the determined and desperate look in her friend's eyes and knew that Minnie was going with Mickey one way or another. She smiled.

"Go on. Ember and I can hold down the fort while you're gone."

"Yeah, we've got things covered," Ember smiled. Minnie hugged her friends.

"Oh, thank you! Thanks, guys!" Releasing them from her hug, she pulled off her name tag and apron, then dashed around the counter for the door.

"You go, girl!" Ember said encouragingly. Mickey had snuck over to the van and checked out the licence plate and the right side, confirming that it was the right truck. He dashed back over to his car, pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called the police. He closed his phone about the time the truck started to drive away. He opened his door and started to get in, when Minnie came running out of the diner toward him.

"Wait! I'm coming with you," she said determindly. He nodded, knowing protesting would be useless.

"Hope in. That's the truck we're looking for," he told her. She jumped into the passenger seat as he got in, and both buckled their seat belts before they pulled out, tailing the truck. They followed close behind it, but not far enough to be spotted. Pulling up to the next intersection, the mice rolled to a stop behind the truck. Also at the stoplight, on the opposite side of the intersection, was a police car.

"There's the police," Minnie said.

"We better hang back a bit," Mickey said. Once the light turned green, the truck began driving on, while the mice began following it. Glancing behind, the mice watched as the squad car made a U-turn and began following them. The unit passed them in the passing lane, then crossed over in front of them. Then they saw the overhead emergency lights come on. However, the patrol car only sped up, indicating the truck had sped up too.

"He's running!" Minnie exclaimed.

"Hang on, Min!" Mickey advised. Mickey switched on his hazard lights and began following the police car. The truck sped on, trying to elude the police. Another unit soon joined the pursuit as it made its way through town. Mickey and Minnie hung back, letting the police handle the chase, but they did keep up with it. Though Mickey's little jalopy coupe was old, and though not as powerful or as sturdy as the police cars, it still had some fight in it. The mice followed the pursuit as it made its way out of town and made its way down a two-lane country road, and soon made its way onto a dirt road. As the pursuit headed deeper down the road, the mice realized that it was nearing their homes. Soon though, the truck turned down another road, one that was rocky and bumpy.

The road was mainly gravel and dirt, and it shook the jalopy, as well as the young mouse duo inside. The pursuit had slowed down a little due to the road, but up ahead the mice could tell the patrol cars were having trouble too. The truck, however, wasn't having any problems. And to make matters worse, the road was only wide enough for one vehicle, and only had a few places to turn around. The mice were soon prompted to stop when the squad car ahead of them stopped. And when the officer got out, the mice got out to see what was up.

"What's goin' on?" Mickey asked.

"I ran through a pothole and blew a tire," the officer from the first police car answered distastefully. The lead patrol car had blown a tire, and the secondary unit couldn't pass due to the narrow road.

"And we don't have time to get an off-road unit here," the second officer complained. Mickey and Minnie glanced around the area they were in and didn't notice anything familiar. But they did know they were close to their farms. So the road must have ran along the same mountain they went horseback riding on the day before.

"I think I know where he went," Mickey said, thinking.

"So do I," Minnie said. Both mice grinned, then turned and jumped back into their car.

"We think we know where the crook went! Tell Chief O'Hara to come to my house and wait," Mickey hollered to the officers as he jumped inside.

"And tell him to have a cell waiting at the station," Minnie added as she jumped into the jalopy. Mickey quickly turned his car around, then he and Minnie headed back down the road toward their farms. The two officers looked at one another, then one of them picked up the CB and radioed the chief about what the mice said.

It only took about nine minutes for the little mouse couple to get off the mountain road and back to Mickey's house. Arriving, they jumped out of the car, and headed for the barn. After quickly saddling up Tanglefoot, Mickey then helped Minnie onto the horse and he climbed on afterward. She sat behind him with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist as they headed down the road for Minnie's house. When they arrived, the young girl mouse hopped off Tanglefoot and headed into the barn where she quickly saddled up Celestial, then climbed onto her back.

"You ready?" Mickey asked her as she rode up alongside him.

"Let's hit it, partner," Minnie smiled coyly. He loved her feistyness and spunkyness. The mice took off together up the mountain trail, heading for the cabin they found the prior day. Both had a hunch it was where their suspect was hiding out. Making their way up the trail, the mice kept alert, being wary of anything that looked even moderately suspicious. Before long, the mice had found their private spot. It still looked undisturbed, but both was glad for that. Hopping off their horses, they tied the reins to a tree, then cautiously and quietly started along the path toward the old cabin. Slowly and cautiously, they walked along the trail, keeping an eye out for bear traps, and other traps that the crook may have set. Minnie stayed right by Mickey, making sure that she was close enough to grab him like before if need be.

Before long, they found the cabin. And instantly, both noticed a bit of smoke coming out of the chimney.

"Wait here," he instructed softly.

"No way," she said, shaking her head. "We're in this together. We're a team." He studied her solemn and determined expression, and knew there was no changing her mind. Sighing, he nodded.

"All right. But stay close and be careful."

"You be careful too." Cautiously, the mice quietly crept up to the side of the cabin, to the window they found before.

"Lift me up; I'll see who's inside," Minnie said. Mickey, though against the idea, interlaced his fingers.

"Be careful, and try not to be seen."

"Gotcha," she replied, and placed her foot in his hands. He lifted her up high enough for her to peer in through the window, and as he lifted her, he blushed upon seeing a little of her frilly white panties peeking out from underneath her short dress. Shaking it off, he steddied his hands so she wouldn't fall, and as she peeked through the window, she saw a man sitting at a table.

"Somebody's in there, but I don't know who."

"See anything else?"

"He's sitting at the table, and..." She looked closer. "Those look like the items stolen from the stores." He helped her back down.

"We need to call the cops." Minnie nodded, then both started back toward the front of the cabin, but a familiar figure stopped them.

"Well, look who we have here."

"Pete!" both mice cried in alarm, before being snatched up by the big cat. He grabbed them, one in each hand.

"Hey, you big palooka!" Mickey snapped.

"Put us down!" Minnie said angrily.

"If it isn't Mickey da Mouse and his little girlfriend. How ya been, Mouse?" Pete sneered. Minnie remembered Pete, too well to be precise. Pete had been Mickey's mean boss at the construction site where he worked. Minnie also remembered different occasions where they had run-ins with the big cat. He had kidnapped her more than a few times and Mickey had always rescued her.

"What the heck are you doin' here, Pete?" Mickey asked.

"Just enjoyin' the great outdoors," the cat sneered, then began to laugh as he started around the front of the cabin. The mice struggled in the cat's grip, but couldn't get free. The cat burst through the door of the cabin, carrying the mice with him.

"Hey, Dexy! Look who I found snoopin' around outside." The man at the table looked up.

"I told you; don't call me Dexy!" Then he looked at the mice. "So we have a couple of snoops, huh?"

"You're the one who robbed those stores, aren't you?" Mickey said, glaring at Pete. "You robbed all those stores and used this cabin as your hide out."

"This is where you hid all the stuff you stole too, isn't it?" Minnie added.

"Well done, runts, you figured it out," Pete laughed. "With the help of my partner here and his gizmos, we're gonna rob this whole town!"

"Tie them up in the bedroom. We don't want them getting away," the man instructed, sitting back down at the table.

"You won't get away with this!" Mickey said. Pete scoffed.

"And how are you little pipsqueaks gonna stop us, huh? Har har har!" He then got Mickey by his tail, holding him up.

"Put him down!" Minnie snapped, angry at the sight of Pete holding Mickey up by his tail. Anybody that messed with Mickey, messed with her too. Pete only laughed as he looked at her.

"And what are you gonna do about it, little lady? You're just a little mouse," Pete said, now holding Minnie up by her tail too.

"I'll show you little..." Minnie and Mickey caught each others eye and winked, then Minnie decked Pete in his eye, making him drop the mice. Once on their feet, each stomped on one of Pete's feet.

"Yeoww!" Then Mickey jumped up and slugged Pete, knocking him out. The big cat hit the floor - hard. The man at the table jumped up and started for the back room, but Mickey and Minnie were right behind him.

"Hey!" the mice yelled. Being mice, Mickey and Minnie had a better advantage as they caught him and tackled him to the ground.

"I've got this crook. Find some rope to tie 'em up with," Mickey said.

"You sure?" Minnie questioned. She wasn't about to leave Mickey with this nut, not even for a second.

"Don't worry; I've got him," he assured with a confidant smile. "We just need some rope to truss them up."

"I'm on it," she said, getting up and looking for some rope. She quickly found some and brought it back to Mickey, then both began to tie up the man.

"Looks like you're a little tied up," Mickey said with a chuckle, standing up. Minnie chuckled too, then caught him in a tight hug.

"Oh, Mickey, you did it! You caught the bad guys!" she cheered, then kissed him a few times on his face.

"_We _did it, Minnie. I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks for all your help," he smiled.

"You're welcome. I wanted to help you. And I told you we're a team," she smiled, then pecked his lips.

"Come on; let's tie up Pete before he wakes up," Mickey said.

"Right," she agreed with a chuckle. Both then tied up the big unconscious cat, and the man back to back. As they did, the man explained that there was another horse nearby they had used to get to the cabin. Mickey then got an idea.

"Hey, Minnie. You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked with a wide grin. Minnie matched his expression, as she had the same idea as him.

"I sure am," she replied.

Back at Mickey's house, Chief O'Hara and a few other officers sat waiting for any word from the mice.

"Where are those kids?" O'Hara pondered aloud, looking at his watch.

"They said for us to meet them here," one of the officers replied, leaning against the front of a squad car.

"But that was over twenty minutes ago," the chief remarked.

"You want us to-"

"Look!" O'Hara looked toward where one of the officers was pointing.

"Well I'll be."

There, coming down the road on horseback, was Mickey on Tanglefoot and Minnie on Celestial. Riding between them was another horse with two men, both tied up, riding it, and the mice were each holding one end of the rope.

"Here ya go, Chief," Mickey said as they rode up.

"Two crooks all tied up for you," Minnie said.

"So these are the crooks that's been robbing stores?" The mice hopped off their horses and stood close to one another.

"Yep. Turns out this guy," Mickey pointed at the other man that was tied up, "made a glass cutter that Pete used to cut through the windows in the shops. He also made a device that could hack into the breaker box and disable the electricity. That's how Pete was able to break in without setting off the alarms," Mickey explained.

"When he left, he used the glue this guy made to glue the window's securely back into place. After cutting the windows, Pete would glue the windows back in, and when he was done, he'd exit out the front door since he was able to unlock it from the inside. He'd lock it back as he left, so that's why the locks showed no forced entry," Minnie explained.

"So what about the last robbery? How did the crook escape," O'Hara questioned.

"He hightailed it out the back door," Mickey replied simply. "He heard the vehicle pull up, grabbed his stuff, and escaped through the back door, locking it as he went."

"He jumped in the green truck and headed for their hide out up that mountain road," Minnie elaborated. "They went so far up the road, then ditched their truck and used a horse they had hiding nearby to make it the rest of the way."

"Well, thanks to you kids, these two won't be robbing anymore stores for a while. I owe you both a big thanks," O'Hara said.

"No biggie," both mice replied nonchalantly.

"How'd you manage to catch the both of them?" The mice looked at each other with a smile as they took one another's hand, then looked back to the chief.

"Teamwork."

"Well you two make a great team," the chief complimented. The mice looked at one another and smiled, both knowing that statement was true. They really did make a great team. As the cops hauled the crooks off to jail, Mickey and Minnie watched the police cars drive away.

"Thanks again for all your help, Minnie. I couldn't have done it without you," Mickey said, smiling at her. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"You're welcome, Mickey. I'm glad I could help you," Minnie replied, smiling back at him. Then she giggled as she turned fully to him and circled her arms around his shoulders as she stood on one foot. "I told you we're a team."

"Yes, you did. And we make a good one at that," he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We make a great team," she smiled. Sharing a smile, both then leaned close and shared a kiss, making her moan as her leg rose higher behind her. What the chief said was true; the young mouse couple really did make a great team.

* * *

A.N.: There is still one chapter coming up - the epilogue. Also, the man, "Dexy", is actually Dexter Dingus from the comic "The Right Mouse For The Job", Walt Disney's Comics and Stories, October No. 637, and "The Great Birthday Robbery", Walt Disney's Comics and Stories, November No. 638.

Squad Unit 19.


	11. Epilogue: Their happliy ever after

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Disney whatsoever.

Author's note: Welcome to the final chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it. No flames or criticism. Also, I want to dedicate this chapter to insectlover, who suggested I do something like it. Thank you for the suggestion, and I hope you enjoy it! :)

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

A MOUSIE LOVE TALE

A week had passed since Mickey and Minnie had solved the robbery case, and things were calm and quiet in town. Mickey was on his way to the diner to have lunch with Minnie like he did every day. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart which was beating a mile a minute in his chest. He knew why he was nervous, he just hoped he didn't make an idiot out of himself at the diner. He slipped his hand into his right pocket, double checking that the object was still there. Exhaling a breath of relief that it was, he drove onward to his intended location.

He pulled into the diner's parking lot, and as he exited his car, found his legs felt like jell-o. Taking another deep breath, then another, and another, he gathered enough courage to make the trip through the diner's doors. As he entered the establishment, his eyes met those of his true love, who was wiping off a table. Upon seeing him, she beamed brightly, and instantly strode over to him.

"Hello, Mickey," Minnie smiled happily, her dark brown eyes shimmering with excitement at the sight of him. They alone were enough to make his legs go weak.

"H-hi, Minnie," Mickey smiled shyly, trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest.

"You ready for some lunch?" she asked him, her smile never faltering. He couldn't help but notice how her little tail curled and twitched behind her in a cute way.

"Sure, but there's something I gotta do first."

"Oh?" She tilted her head to the side in a cute way as she looked at him curiously, letting her hands meet in front of her as she interlaced her fingers.

"Minnie," Mickey started, taking a deep breath as he took her hands into his. It was now or never, and he wasn't about to back down. "Those three years I spent without you were the worst of my life. I thought about you every day. The thought of seeing you again was the only thing that kept me going. It was the only thing that kept me sane." As Mickey spoke, Minnie felt her heart flutter as the rest of her turned to mush at his words. She had to blink back the tears of happiness she felt threatening to fall. "I don't ever want to be away from you like that again."

"Oh, Mickey..." Minnie uttered before throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. He moved his arms around her waist and hugged her back. After a few seconds, she pulled back a little and wiped her eyes before taking his hands into hers. "You don't have to be," she smiled. "Those three years away from you were the worst of my life. I thought about you every day, and I wanted to see you so badly, Mickey. The thought of seeing you again was the only thing that kept me from going insane. It was the only thing that kept me going." Mickey felt his own heart flutter as Minnie spoke. "I don't ever want to be away from you again."

"Aw, gee, Minnie..." Mickey murmured. "You don't have to be." She smiled lovingly and adoringly at him as she let a few tears of joy trail down her cheeks. "I don't ever want to be away from you like that again. So that's why..." Mickey reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, dark-blue velvet box. "I got you this." The young girl mouse's eyes widened as her heart began to race.

Still holding one of her hands, Mickey knelled down on one knee, and a soft gasp escaped Minnie's lips as she instinctively raised her free hand over her mouth. Was he doing what she thought and hoped he was doing? Mickey took a deep breath and gazed up into her beautiful eyes.

"Minnie, will you marry me?" She didn't have to even think about her answer.

"Yes!" she nodded happily, letting her joyful tears run down her cheeks.

"You will?" Mickey said as he quickly stood up, a bright smile coming to his face. She beamed, her heart leaping with joy in her chest.

"Oh, Mickey, yes! Of course I will!" Minnie cried in pure joy as she lunged at him, throwing her arms around him in a warm and tight hug. She pulled back and kissed him several times on his face, making them both chuckle, then she embraced him tightly again. Mickey wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up gently as he twirled her around, both laughing and her crying with joy as they twirled around. Both were completely oblivious to the applause and cheers from everyone in the diner as they shared this timeless moment together. When Mickey set Minnie back down, they shared a loving and passionate kiss, neither paying any mind to anyone or anything around them. All that mattered was that they were together, and this wonderful moment they were sharing. "I love you so much, Mickey," she smiled breathlessly, taking his face into her hands.

"I love you, too, Minnie. So much," he smiled. They kissed one another again before she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight again. After a bit, both pulled back and smiled at one another. "I know I can't get those three years back, but I want to make it up to you," he said.

"Me, too. I know I can't get back those three years, but I want to make it up to you too," she said. It was then that Mickey remembered the ring. He brought his hand that held the box around in front of her and held it up for her. She smiled as she delicately took the little box and gently opened the lid, revealing a beautiful engagement ring, making her gasp softly. "Oh, Mickey," she whispered as she looked at it, feeling her eyes water again and her heart flip-flop. "It's beautiful..." It was simple; nothing fancy. A simple golden band with a little diamond on top. But to her, it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She loved it and didn't want any other kind. She would hold onto the ring for as long as she lived.

"I know it's not much, but-"

"No," she stopped him, smiling happily. "I love it. I don't want any other kind." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you." He then gently took the ring from the box, then took her left hand and gently slipped it onto her middle/ring finger. A perfect fit. As their eyes met again, both young mice were beaming with love and joy as they embraced each other again. Minnie was Mickey's fiancé and he was hers. How she loved the sound of that, as did he. Neither little mouse could hardly believe it. Soon they would be husband and wife.

Mr. and Mrs. Mouse; Mr. and Mrs. Mickey Mouse.

During those three years they were apart, the mice never dated anyone else, or even thought about it for that matter. Minnie had always been loyal and faithful to Mickey, and she always would be. She would rather have her tail cut off than to be unfaithful to him or to hurt his trust and faith in her. There was no other guy like him in her eyes. In her eyes, he was the most handsome, sweetest, kindest and most sensitive man in the world. She never even looked at another guy. He was the only guy for her; her one true love, the love of her life. Even when she was away from him, she never even thought about anybody else. She didn't want anybody else. Mickey would always be the guy whom had her heart, the key to it, and all the love in it. She gave him her heart, her love, and once they got married, she'd give him her body too. Mickey had always been faithful to Minnie too. He would rather have his tail cut off than to hurt her trust and faith in him or to be unfaithful. He never looked at another girl, and he didn't want anybody else. She was the only girl for him; his true love, the love of his life. She had his heart, the key to it, and all the love in it. He had given her his heart, his love, and after they got married, she'd get his body as well. They mice wanted no other, and were devoted to one another from the beginning. They always had been loyal, faithful and true to one another, and they always would be.

The mice was so excited and anxious that they decided to tie the knot only a couple weeks from then. Both wanted to get married at the little church they had always went to, which coincidental, Mickey's parents and Minnie's parents had gotten married at. Within that time, they had taken care of the wedding plans, Minnie had picked out her dress, and Mickey his tux, and everything else had been taken care of. Both were very ecstatic to walk down the aisle and become Mr. and Mrs. Mouse. From the moment they laid eyes upon one another, their hearts had always been joined together. Now they were being joined together in holy matrimony.

Mickey's bachelor party and Minnie's bachelorette party was completely innocent, which is what both wanted. Mickey didn't want any girl at his party, and Minnie didn't want any guy at hers. Mickey, Oswald and Tom, Cathy's boyfriend, all hung out together; going bowling, fishing, and hitting a baseball game. Minnie, Ember and Cathy also hung out together; rollerskating, bowling - after the boys had finished their game - and going to the ice rink skating. At the engagement party, Cathy toasted the young mouse couple, stating that if she had ever saw real, true love, she saw it every time he looked at them, and that their chemistry could be felt all the way to the planet Pluto. The mice blushed, but smiled at one another as they held each others hand.

The day of the wedding, Mickey was a little nervous as he stood at the alter waiting for Minnie's father to escort her down the aisle. Oswald was his Best Man, and Ember and Cathy were Bride's Maids. Minnie's sister was the Maid of Honer.

"You alright, Bro?" Oswald whispered, nudging Mickey in his side. Mickey nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"Heh, you just have some wedding jitters," the rabbit said. "Don't worry, Mickey, everything will be fine."

"I hope so. I just want everything to be perfect." Oswald smiled reassuringly as he patted Mickey's back.

"Just as long as Minnie got to be with you, she wouldn't mind if you and her got hitched on the moon. She's happy just as long as she's with you. You of all people ought to know that by now." Just then, Mickey watched as Minnie's nieces, Melody and Milicent, walked down the aisle dropping flower petals. They were the Flower Girls. Behind them were Mickey's nephews, Morty and Ferdie, whom were the Ring Bearers. Mickey smiled as he watched his nephew's and Minnie's nieces. Then he heard Wagner's Wedding March begin to play and saw the doors open up, and he smiled ear to ear as he saw his true love, fiancé and soon-to-be-wife being escorted down the aisle. She looked beautiful to say the least. She looked so radiant, so elegant, so breathtaking. If there were ever an angel on earth, it was her. He felt a warmth fill him as he smiled at her.

Minnie's wedding dress was a beautiful snow white color. The bodice was simple in design, with short, puffy sleeves that had lace around the open parts. The skirt of the dress had a top layer of fabric that overlapped the second row, and it seemed to flow as the young mouse girl walked down the aisle toward her awaiting fiance. Around her waist was a gold piece of silk fabric that was tied into a gold bow at her back. Mickey could also see a little bit of her white pumps/heels poking out from under the skirt of her dress with every step she took. She wore her standard white gloves. In her hair atop her head were two, little white roses, one in front of each of her ears, and a white veil that was attached to the roses, cascaded down behind her head and stopped at her shoulder blades. She held a bouquet of white and red roses, and she wore a loving and adoring smile as she walked up to the alter. The young, little girl mouse was beaming with happiness and love as she walked up to her one true love.

Minnie looked at Mickey, admiring him from afar the whole time she walked up to him. She smiled from ear to ear and felt a warmth fill her as soon as she saw her one true love, fiancé and soon-to-be-husband standing at the alter. He looked so handsome, so dashing, so breathtaking. If there ever were a hero or an angel on earth, it was him.

Mickey's tuxedo was a mixture of black, white and grey. The shirt was black with white cuffs, and under it was a white waistcoat/vest. The pants were a soft grey, with thin, black stripes up the sides of the pant legs. He also wore black dress shoes. The mice kept their eyes on each other as Minnie stepped up to Mickey and both gazed into each others eyes as they took each others hands.

"Wow..." both whispered in awe at the sight of one another, then both blushed a little as they smiled. They were mesmerized by one another. Everyone bowed their heads as the preacher said a prayer, and as he finished, the mice opened their eyes to meet each others. As the preacher began, the mice gazed into each others eyes and smiled. Neither could stop smiling if they had to. Both were so happy. Their hearts were thudding with excitement in their chests, but they were both beating to the same rhythm of love and happiness. They listened for the preacher to get to the part they waited for.

"Do you Mickey take this woman as your lawful wedded wife? To love and to cherish, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, to always be devoted and faithful to and forsake all others, through sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Mickey said, smiling warmly as he gazed into his fiancé's shimmering eyes.

"And do you Minnie take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? To love and to cherish, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, to always be devoted and faithful to and forsake all others, through sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do. Forever and ever," Minnie said, smiling warmly as she, too, gazed into her fiancé's eyes.

"The rings," the preacher mentioned. Mickey and Minnie removed the rings from the pillows Morty and Ferdie each held. Mickey took his bride's left hand and gently slipped the gold wedding band on her middle/ring finger. Then Minnie took her groom's left hand, and gently slipped the gold wedding band onto his middle/ring finger. Then they took one anothers hand as their adoring smiles met again.

"Then by the power vested in me and with God as my witness, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Both mice smiled at one another, then Mickey leaned close to her as Minnie leaned close to him, and they shared a loving and passionate kiss. Instinctively, Minnie circled her arms around her husband's neck as she kissed him deeply, and Mickey wrapped his arms around his wife's waist as he kissed her back. Both were totally oblivious to the cheers and applause form their onlookers as they happily indulged in their first kiss as husband and wife. Both agreed that it was just as powerful, passionate and amazing as their first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend. After several seconds, both slowly pulled apart as their eyes met - deep brown and deep brown. They smiled adoringly and lovingly at one another as they held one another. After a moment, they pulled apart a bit and turned to their family and friends who were all clapping for them. The mice turned to each other with a blush. Both were so transfixed by one another that both had forgotten about everybody else in the little church.

Minnie tossed the bouquet and Ember caught it. Upon doing so, the tan rabbit winked at Oswald, who's face turned as red as Mickey's shorts. The mice laughed at the sight. Minnie intertwined her arm around Mickey's, and they began walking from the alter down the asle. Shortly after, Minnie held Mickey's hand as they cut their wedding cake together. He fed her a slice of the cake, then she fed him a slice, both chuckling as they did. They didn't have any champagne, which neither wanted. Instead, they drank plum juice. Later, they shared their first dance together as a married couple. Mickey held Minnie's right hand with his left as he rested his other hand on her back, and she rested her other hand on his right shoulder. Soon, she wrapped both arms around his neck and he moved both arms around her waist as they continued their dance. They danced slow and close, smiling and gazing into each others eyes. Their eyes sparkled with the love the felt for each other.

"I love you, Mickey," Minnie smiled softly.

"I love you, Minnie," Mickey smiled back softly. Each leaned close and shared a tender kiss, and after a moment, pulled back as their brown spheres met once more. Glancing around, the mice noticed other people dancing together; Ember and Oswald, Cathy and Tom, Minnie's parent's, Marcus and Margie, as well as Mickey's parent's, Walter and Lilian. The mice chuckled, then looked at one another again. They nuzzled noses, then pulled back as they continued their dance, their arms around one another, and their hearts full of love. Words could never describe the joy and happiness the mice felt, or the love and admiration they felt for one another. Their feelings were simply beyond measure. The chemistry between the two young lovers could create an explosion big enough to wipe out every chemistry lab in the world. The fire of love between them was wild and large enough that it would burn down every forest on the planet.

Later, their friends and family threw rice as the mice walked arm-in-arm out of the church, both laughing and smiling happily as they walked over to Mickey's little red jalopy, which had tin cans tied to the back, and a sign on the trunk that read "JUST MARRIED". Mickey held open the door for his wife, and Minnie kissed his cheek as she got in. As Mickey got in, Minnie cuddled against her husband as they drove off on their honeymoon. The mice were beginning their new life as Mr. and Mrs. Mouse, and both knew it would be just as wonderful and timeless as their life as boyfriend and girlfriend. They were husband and wife, they had each other, and they were happy. Their romance was one that would truly last a lifetime.  
They knew that whatever lay ahead, just like before, they'd face it side-by-side, and heart-to-heart. They would always be together. The young mouse couple were now joined together as Mr. and Mrs. Mouse. They were partners, equals, a team; just like they had always been. Two hearts, one love.

And Mickey and Minnie lived happily ever after.

THE END

* * *

A.N.: Walter and Lillian really are the names of Mickey's parents. I found that out via a page that had Mickey and Minnie's entire family tree listed. Walter and Lillian is also Walt and Lilly Disney. I want to dedicate this to Walt and Lilian Disney, Roy E. Disney, Wayne Allwine and Russi Taylor. God bless all of you. And thank you all from the bottom of our hearts.

Squad Unit 19.


End file.
